Summer Starts Now
by jezzlovescherrypez
Summary: Fifteen year old, Andrea 'Andy' Parker has been forced to spend her summer with her aunt and cousin in Castle Rock. She doesnt want to, until she meets a certain Mr Duchamp and Mr Chambers, and it gets exciting from there!
1. Summer Starts

**Summer Starts Now **

_Hello there! Its jezzlovescherrypez and I'm BACK! Sorry its been so long since my last update, but I've had a lot of things on my mind and I've not had the time to put my stories up, plus I've been grounded XD don't ask me why! Anyway, I'm back and up with a new story! It's another Stand By Me story YAY! I hope it gets as good reviews as my other story did. I'll try my best to update as soon as possible with the chapters. Please read, review and make me a happy child :) _

_Hope you enjoy! Just for the record, Stand By Me doesn't belong to me, it belongs to the geniuses known as Stephen King & Rob Reiner. I'm just showing my appreciation! :) xx_

Chapter 1 – Summer Starts Now.

"Mom, I can't believe you're actually serious about this!"

"Andy relax, it's going to be great!" My mom laughed loudly, as she folded my clothes and placed them on a neat pile on my bed.

"Mom, it's not! I had my whole summer vacation planned out, me and Dolly, we had our summer sorted, but now!" I whined, sitting down on the bed besides my clothes, "I don't wanna go!"

Okay, so here's the situation. Take me, Andrea 'Andy' Parker, fifteen going on sixteen, and then there's my mother, Claire Parker, a love sick divorcee who is getting well aware that her daughter isn't a child anymore, but still holds onto her like she is, and then there's the summer vacation, which was going to be a complete nightmare…

"Andrea, darling, the plans have already been made!"

"Well – unplan them!"

"Your Aunt will be _so_ happy to see you! She hasn't seen you since you were a little kid!"

"Which is _exactly _the reason I shouldn't go!"

"Why?"

"Because," I sighed, "She hasn't seen me in eight years, Mom, how awkward is it going to be spending the whole of summer vacation with her?"

"What about your cousin, he'll be happy to see you!"

"He's probably got his own friends, and won't hang around with his weirdo girl cousin"

"He can introduce you to them, who knows, by the end of summer you might have met your soulmate!" My mom gave me a little wink and laughed. I rolled my mom.

"Oh _please_ – Mom this is going to be awful! I'm not going – and that's my last word on the subject!"

A couple of days later, I was sat in the back of my mom's battered dodge, scowling out of the window on my way to a small town in Oregon called Castle Rock. It hadn't been my last word on the subject; I had been forced to pack my suitcase earlier that day and would be spending my summer vacation away from all my friends and my hometown, to go live with my Aunt for six weeks. Six whole weeks! It was going to be a fucking nightmare!

"Lighten up, would ya?" My mom smiled through the car mirror at me, "It's going to be okay!"

I scowled nastily, "You've basically taken the summer away from me! Summer – the only thing a kid looks forwards to. No school for six weeks, the freedom of being out in the sun and with friends. I'm not going to have any of that now!"

"Andy quit being such a drama queen!" Mom pulled a face at me.

I groaned loudly, "You don't understand!"

Mom smiled kindly, "I know – a mother never seems to understand her teenage daughter!" she teased as I slumped down harder in the car seat, glaring out of the window at the passing of trees, houses and other countless objects the journey was taking us past.

"Well this sucks!" I breathed under my breath.

My mom ignored my obvious strop in the back of the car, and turned the radio up louder, singing loudly to The Coasters' 'Yakety Yak'. I just sat turned to the windows, watching as we turned down road after road. I wondered what my friends would be doing now_. Probably down by the canal, giving each other hickeys and drinking stolen beers. Anything would be better than where I was heading…_

"Don't worry Andy, we're not far away now"

I rolled my eyes and continued to stare blankly out of the windows.

"You do realise I am going to be miserable for a whole six weeks?"

Mom laughed again, "Nonsense dear – you'll have barrels of fun, just like you did when you were a little girl and we used to come to Castle Rock every summer vacation! Do you remember?"

I shrugged, "I dunno…"

Of course I remembered, it was hard not to forget. Playing with my cousins and another little boy who I've forgotten his name, every single day for six weeks. It was pretty good, but I wasn't going to admit it to my mom!

She sighed happily, "Those were the good ol' days, right? When me and your father were still together and you used to be so innocent, oh – how things have changed!" she sniffed sadly.

My father had recently run away with a waitress he had met in Kentucky during a 'business meeting' leaving my mom totally heartbroken, and me absolutely fuming that he could do something like that! That was mainly the reason I was going here, to give my mum a break while she got over everything and to spend some time with herself. Sad really.

I sighed, loosening up a bit at my frustration towards my mom and watched as she coughed slightly and thrust a fake smile onto her face.

"Still, you'll make some good memories these six weeks and you can tell me about them when you're back, eh?"

I nodded kindly, "I'm sure I will"

My mom got back to driving and I sat patiently in the back of the car, holding my suitcase down on my lap, still window watching. A few minutes later, a shrill shriek filled the car.

"Andy, look, we're here!"

I stared harder out the window as the car approached a big white sign.

"Castle Rock – Population approx 1200 – oh god, what have you got me into?" I gasped as I read the sign.

"Your aunt lives right at the end of this road here, she'll be expecting you, so be nice!" my mom threatened softly as we drove past the city hall, some shops and a small diner (which I noticed was full of kids – must be the only cool spot in this area, eh?). I grasped hold of my suitcase on my knee, my heart starting to beat as we approached the end of road. The feeling of dread and why am I here again?

"I will try my best," I muttered slightly. Another shriek from my mom pierced my ears.

"We're here, we're here!"

We had pulled up outside a big white house, which seemed familiar to me, except much different. The grass was cut neatly, a big white fence sheltering the garden, and a giant oak tree with a car tire tied on as a swing, so neat the whole house looked as if it should of belonged on a TV sitcom. A woman peering out of the curtains of the front room suddenly disappeared and I heard a door unlock. My mom turned off the car engine, jumping out of the car eccentrically and ran over to the woman who was now standing at the opened door. She didn't seem amused as my mom flung her arms around her and pulled her into a bear hug.

"Dorothy, dear sister, it's so good to see you!" my mom cried out, swaying in the hug. My Aunt managed to escape my mothers clutches and gave a slight giggle.

"It's lovely to see you too Claire, I'm so glad you made it, Gordie is absolutely thrilled to be seeing his cousin again. Speaking of which, where is my niece?"

I had gathered up my two suitcases and I was now walking up the garden path anxiously. My mom's eyes twitched in a get yourself moving girl way as I approached the steps.

Okay, now smile.

A fake grin and my voice sickly sweet I managed to say, "Hey Aunt Dorothy"

When I reached the door, my mom pushed me forward, almost causing my suitcases to crash to the floor as my aunt put her hands on my shoulders, inspecting me with beady brown eyes.

"Good Golly, you've grown, how old are you again?"

"Fifteen, ma'am"

"Same age as Gordie, you still remember your cousin Gordie?"

I nodded, "Yes ma'am"

My aunt gave a small smile and cleared her throat in an uptight manner; "Well of course you do- it hasn't been that long since you were last down here for summer"

Um, eight years?

I smiled, "Yes, I remember it well"

My aunt finally released my shoulders and gave me an awkward pat on the back, "Andrea's sure grown up fast, Claire"

My mom smiled proudly, "Yes she has, and its Andy now, Andrea was a thing of the past"

I blushed; I hated the cheesy talk my mom used to big me up. It was horrifically embarrassing.

"You can take your things upstairs if you want, Andy, the spare room is first on the right, you can't miss it"

I shrugged, grabbing hold of the suitcase tightly as I entered the house for the first time.

Wow talk about cleaning.

My aunt butted in, "Don't forget to take your shoes off though dear"

I kicked my worn out converse off, my face crumpled slightly in laughter and made a dash upstairs, leaving my mom to have a gossip with my aunt.

The bedroom wasn't very big and it smelled a bit off-putting. My nose wrinkled.

"Ew, dusty" I said to myself, wiping my finger across a cabinet by the bed (which smelled faintly of old people and ginger ale). I sat myself down, placing my suitcase down beside me. I looked around.

The room I'll be staying in for six weeks. It smells and isn't big. This was going to get some getting used to.

I lay myself down, placing my hands behind my head and sighed.

Crap summer here I come.

I must have dozed off for a bit as the sound of the door opening made me jump. My aunt poked her head around the door.

"Andy, your mother is going now, in case you want to see her before she goes"

I shot up, dazzling my aunt slightly as I pushed past and ran back downstairs. My mom was standing by the car. Then something went over me and I found myself running up to her like a child lost at a fair reunited with a parent. I hugged her hard.

"I'm really gonna miss you mom"

Mom laughed, "No, your not! You'll have a fabulous time without my constant nagging and worrying. It'll be good"

I nodded, still nuzzled into her chest, breathing in her soft musky scent of her cigarettes and designer perfume,

"We can write to each other, and I'll call you" my mom said, pressing a kiss to my cheeks, "And we'll talk about it when your back"

"What if something happens and I'll never see you again?" I said softly, acting the child. Mom rolled her eyes.

"For god's sake, Andy, stop being so morbid. I'll see you in six weeks, it's not that long if you think about it, now stop being such a blubber puss and get yourself out and meeting some new friends!"

I gave her one last squeeze and let go of her. She got back into her car and started the engine.

"I love you dear" she called out of the open window, "Have fun!"

"Love you too mom"

I watched as the car backed out of the drive and made its way back up the roads, and I gave a sad little wave.

Summer starts now.

There we go, first chapter up and running. Basically its just the start to get you used to the character Andy, I promise it'll get interesting later on in the story. Just keep reading :) You'll like it. I'll update as soon as I get enough good reviews. Love you and Leave You xxx


	2. Summer Begins From Now

So that was it.

Summer had officially started for me, my mom had drove off, leaving me in Castle Rock with my Aunt Dorothy and my cousin Gordie. This was going to be awful.

I rubbed my arms, and sighed, tucking a loose strand of auburn hair behind my ear. _I am gonna miss my mom._

"Come along Dear," Aunt Dorothy called from behind, "You can go unpack if you want?"

I nodded slightly, "Yeah okay"

My Aunt waited as I approached the house again and slowly put her arms around me, giving me a slight hug.

"It's amazing how fast you've grown, you look like a proper little lady. It's been so long since I saw you, and with everything that happened with Denny…" She stopped suddenly, choking on her words and I saw her eyes blink with tears.

My older cousin Denny had died three years ago in a jeep accident. He was only eighteen. Aunt Dorothy was devastated; she wouldn't talk to anyone for months after his death, even her own husband or Gordie. Eventually, my uncle left her and she found herself talking and coming out of her shell. I had heard this from my mom, who had attended Denny's funeral whilst I stayed at home with my father.

"_We must go visit her sometime, she's really in a bad state and could do with something to cheer her up" my mom said when she was back._

_Of course, we never did visit her, and it was still obvious she was grieving._

I might sound a bit off, but I really dislike emotions. I can't stand it when a person cries, I don't know what to do to make them feel better, and I just freeze and watch them awkwardly. That's exactly what I did. My eyebrows raised as my Aunt let go of me, suddenly sniffing hysterically and covering her face with her hands. I could hear her start to sob.

"I'll…I'll just go upstairs" I stuttered, making a dash upstairs in the kindest way I could. Aunt Dorothy nodded, her face still covered as she dashed into the kitchen.

_Wow, what a great start. _

I went back into my bedroom, where my suitcase was still propped up on the bed. I hadn't brought a lot of things. A couple of t-shirts, denim shorts, a short white dress, a sketchbook and some pencils, a pair of dirty white chuck taylors' and _To Kill A Mockingbird _by Harper Lee, a book I had been given on my last birthday and never got round to reading._ I had the opportunity now, _I thought as I opened my suitcase; _I'll probably end up inside all the time._ My eyes darted over to the picture frame, in the corner of the suitcase. My friends and I, all gathered around a small campfire that we had made last summer. I sighed, rubbing my fingers across the glass and propped it up on the cabinet by the bed. I started to fold my clothes and putting them into piles when somebody made me jump.

"Hey"

I screamed slightly, almost dropping the pile of t-shirts I had on my knees.

"Gordie?"

"Jesus Christ Andrea, is that you?"

The boy who was standing at the door was my cousin Gordie Lachance. He was exactly how I remembered him, floppy chestnut hair and big brown doe eyes so innocent and kind. He was still scrawny, stick thin like he was when he was a kid, but he had grown in height. He gave me a weak smile. I beamed.

"Oh my god, Gordie, do you even _eat?_"

Gordie laughed, "Not when my mom's cooking. You'll never guess what we're having for dinner"

_He still sounded the same as he did. Balls haven't dropped then…_

"What?"

"Liver!"

My face curled up in disgust, "Okay, now I understand why you're that size!" I laughed and got up from the bed, pulling Gordie into a hug.

"I haven't seen you for ages" I said snuggling into Gordies shoulder, "You've gone really tall!"

Gordie hugged me back, "its called hitting puberty"

"You sound like a dog's squeaky toy still" I teased.

"You have podgy cheeks still" Gordie hit back.

"Go screw"

Gordie pulled a face, "Still got that fight in you, eh?"

I flexed my muscles, "Hell yeah, haven't you seen my guns?"

Gordie raised his eyebrows, "That's what the kids call them nowadays, I thought it was just flab?"

I prodded Gordie in his invisible stomach, "You're not gonna get away with saying that to me, I've been doing kung fu since I was ten"

Gordie backed away, "Sorry, sorry, it'll teach me not to mess with my tough-ass cousin"

I smirked, "Who happens to be a girl?"

"Who happens to be a… wait…you're a _girl?_"

I looked down at my ripped jeans and baseball shirt combo and nodded. _Okay, fine, I might not dress like a girl, but I am. Have you seen my chest?_

"I might not wear skirts and dresses but it still makes me a girl"

"Half girl" Gordie scoffed.

"I'll kick your ass, Gordie"

"Sorry!"

I smiled, _earning some respect already, I like this._

"Remember Chris?"

"Excuse me?"

Gordie repeated himself, "Chris Chambers, you had this _insane _crush on him when we were kids"

I felt my face flush an ugly scarlet. _Oh my god, I remember all right. He was Gordie's best friend. We used to share Twinkies and he'd push me on the swings. I actually think he was my first real life crush. I used to be so upset leaving him, and I'd cry for days._

"You're still friends with him?" I said shocked. Gordie nodded.

"He's single, if you're wondering! We're hanging out later, do you fancy coming with us?"

I shrugged, "If it isn't a problem?"

"You'd have to spend the afternoon consoling my mom, she's crying again, isn't she?"

"I didn't make her cry!" I protested, "She just started talking about Denny…"

"No, it's just that you're in Denny's room"

"Oh Jesus!" I shrieked slightly, "That's sort of…creepy, I didn't know I was in your deceased brothers room!"

Gordie ran his fingers through his hair, "Just don't look under the bed, that's where his corpse is"

I screamed, "Gordie, stop! I won't sleep!"

Gordie laughed and smacked me on the back, "Relax Andy, I'm only kidding…"

"…His corpse is in the wardrobe!"

"WHAT?"

***

The streets of Castle Rock were dusty and worn, the tarmac hot under the burning sun. I had changed out of my ripped jean in place for my denim shorts because the weather was too hot and Gordie and I were walking up to meet Chris.

"You nervous?" Gordie asked. I shrugged.

"Maybe, I don't know, probably. I mean – I haven't seen Chris since I was little, isn't it gonna be odd?"

"If he's got Twinkies it would be odd" Gordie laughed, "No, Chris is still the same as he used to be. He'll be happy to see you"

"Good" My voice was jumpy, which was obvious with nerves as we trekked down the roads up to the diner I had seen before. I kept my head down, just watching my feet, as we got nearer and nearer.

"Chris is over there," Gordie said suddenly, and I looked over to a figure standing outside the great glass windows, his face cloaked by a grey smokey mist and I realised just how terrified I was. Gordie grabbed my wrist and started to run.

"Come on, let's go see if he recognises you!" Gordie chuckled as we ran up the roads and over to the diner.

The boy who stood there gave a casual smile, a cigarette pressed firmly to his full lips. He inhaled deeply, then dropped the cigarette and squished it out with his black chuck taylor's. Gordie released my wrist and pushed me forward. I almost collided with him, but my feet stopped me before I made a fool of myself. _Chris Chambers, my, haven't you grown?_ Chris stared at me, and slowly breathed out a mouthful of smoke. He turned to face Gordie, a smile on his face.

"Hey Gordie" he said patting his mate on the shoulder, and then eyeing me up and down, "Is this your friend?"

Gordie shrugged, "Just an old friend" and he bit his lip to stop him from smiling. Chris continued to eye me up and down with his cool blue eyes.

"Oh I get it" he smirked, "Never thought you'd get a bird before me, Lachance"

I turned scarlet. "Oh no, no, I'm not Gordie's girlfriend" I stuttered embarrassed. Chris raised his eyebrows. For a minute there was an awkward silence, before Chris suddenly turned his head and gave me a confused look.

"Have we, um, met before? I swear I've seen you somewhere" he asked me.

Then it hit him.

Chris's eyes widened, his mouth dropping slightly.

"Andrea? Andrea Parker?" He said startled. I nodded, running my fingers through my hair and laughed.

Chris's arms suddenly pulled me into a tight hug. I hugged him back, and the first time today my smile wasn't fake.

"Holy Mary, Mother of Baby Jesus!" Chris babbled, still holding me in his arms, "Andrea Parker, I haven't seen you in forever!"

I shrieked with laughter, as Chris swung me around. _Boy, he must have some muscles!_

We stopped embracing, and Chris put me down. He was smiling wildly.

"Boy, look at you!" his hands were pressed firmly to my waist still, his eyes still checking me out, "You're so different!"

"You too! I could barely recognise you with all those muscles" I flirted slightly with Chris, and I saw him smirk.

"You've, um…" Chris's eyes glanced over my chest; "grown!" he giggled nervously as I pretended to act shocked.

"Yeah well, you don't look too bad yourself" I winked and wiggled seductively.

Gordie coughed loudly, knocking Chris and I out of our flirting session.

"Hey guys, you know I'm here, right?"

"You are?" I asked amazed, "Jeez I never would of guessed"

Gordie put his hands on his hips and pursed his lips as we laughed, "Are we going into the diner, or staying here, I can't stand seeing you guys get on _so well_"

"Fine, fine, we're going into the diner now, Lachance" Chris rolled his eyes, "Honestly, talk about disruptive!"

***

We managed to get a seat over by the window and Gordie ordered three cokes.

"How long you staying in Castle Rock?" Chris asked. I sighed.

"Six weeks, the whole summer vacation"

"Is that bad?"

I rubbed my arms, "Well, kinda, no, yes… I had plans with my friends that have sort gone out of the window…" I mumbled.

Chris looked at me with sympathetic eyes, "I understand, Castle Rock isn't the greatest town to spend summer" he smiled kindly, "Hell – it's even worse if you know you're spending forever here!"

I shook my head, not understanding, "What do you mean?"

Chris sighed, tapping his fingers on the table, "It isn't like I'm smart or anything…"

"You don't have to be smart to get out town"

"Yeah, but… I have to" Chris said in a bad tone, "I have to prove I'm not a bad person"

"Who says you're a bad person?"

"Everyone" he said carelessly, before straightening up on his seat and stretching, "Fuck them anyway, it's not important"

Gordie came back holding the cokes.

"Thanks for the help, assholes" he grinned, putting them on the table.

"Why'd you order five?" I asked. Gordie took a seat next to me.

"Because, dear cousin, we have more company"

"Have you two got secret girlfriends I don't know about?" I pulled a face. Chris and Gordie looked at each other and winked.

"Oh you have, haven't you?" I shoved Gordie in the arm. Gordie laughed.

"Hell no! Do you think the chicks dig us? Do you dig us?"

"I can't really answer that, Gordon, its kinda sick for you to ask your cousin whether I dig you?"

"Do you dig Chris?"

I sent a small smile over the table to Chris, who was sitting smug in his chair.

"I think that look just proves it" Gordie shoved me.

"Hey I didn't say I did!"

"The smile gave it away"

I smiled again, "Nahhhhh, Chris isn't my type…"

Chris pretended to be upset, sticking his bottom lip out, "Aww why not – we did get married a few times when we were kids!"

I sucked on the straw of my coke, "Well now I guess I divorced you Chambers, How's that?"

Chris kicked me from under the table lightly, "You break my heart, you really do" he joked.

I suddenly felt someone grab my shoulder and I turned around.

That's when summer really began for me…

***

Hey, I decided – since I've finished 'Unconditional Love' my one shot, I thought, maybe I should put the second chapter up. I don't like this story so far, but hopefully it'll get better. Struggled to get my writing juices out on this, but I think the third chapter is where it really begins. Here's hoping to a story as successful as 'Let The Good Times Roll':D Read/Review do whatever :)

See you soon xxx


	3. Flirtin' In The Diner

I turned around, surprised at the hand that was placed on my shoulder. A boy stood, one hand on his hip, inspecting me. He had longish sandy brown hair, and enormous coke bottle glasses, and he was smirking.

"Well, hello beautiful" he wolf whistled. I raised my eyebrow, turning back to face Chris and Gordie.

"Am I meant to know who this is?" I asked, eying up the boy again.

"Teddy sit down" Gordie said impatiently, "And quit chatting up my cousin"

The boy smirked again, and grabbed a nearby stool, adding onto our table of three. He moved ever closer to me, and I felt myself moving away cautiously. _Who was this strange boy?_

Strangely enough, this boy seemed to have a hold of me. He was strange, yes, but also extremely cute. He'd only spoken three words to me (three words, that happened to be a compliment, good start) and already he had intrigued me in some crazy way.

"Teddy, this is my cousin Andy, she's spending the summer with me" Gordie introduced me carefully. 'Teddy' smiled at me, a less creeper one this time, and looked me over again.

"You sure are beautiful, you know that?" he said enticing me. His dark eyes, hidden behind his glasses, were staring hard at mine. I felt my cheeks suddenly flush. _Who was this strange, and, completely charming boy?_

I noticed something else as well. His ear – completely scarred,

"Knock it off Teddy, can't you see the girls creeped out?" Chris snapped, and I looked over at him, rolling his eyes.

"I…don't mind" I stuttered, "He's…scary"

"See?" Gordie pointed out, "You're scaring her!"

"I mean," I corrected myself, "Good scary. Strange"

The Teddy boy raised his brows, "I like being forward with hot girls"

"Teddy, where's Vern?" Chris inquired, changing the subject. Teddy shrugged.

"How the hell am I meant to know? Who'd you think I am – his mother?" Teddy said flippantly and started to laugh. His laugh was like nothing I'd ever heard before, a crazed nail-down-chalkboard shriek _eeeee-eeeee-eeee!_

So amusing, yet terrifying.

"Hey guys!" a voice rang down my ear, causing Teddy to stop laughing. I turned and faced a small podgy boy, with reddened cheeks and a buzzed down black haircut stood by the table, beaming.

"What took you so long Verno?" Gordie asked, moving around the table so the boy could squeeze in, still puffing.

"The Cobras were hanging 'round our house as usual, an' Billy started attacking me as usual" the boy shook his head shamefully, then perked straight back up, "You got any food Gordie? I'm _starving!"_

"I got you a coke," Gordie handed him the coke which he gratefully took, "An' we ordered cheeseburgers"

"Oh boy Gordo, thanks, I swear I…"

Then the boy suddenly noticed me, turning his head to get a better look.

"Who are you?"

I cleared my throat and tucked a loose strand of dark blonde hair behind my ear, "I'm Andy, Gordies cousin, and you must be Vern…"

The boy nodded eagerly, "A pleasure to meet you, sincerely! I didn't know Gordie even had a cousin!" and with that he offered a hand to shake, which I kindly took.

"I suspect you've met Teddy Duchamp already" Vern noticed the way Teddy was eying me up.

_Teddy Duchamp. Strange boy, strange name._

I nodded, again edging a little further away from the eager boy, "Yes – quite"

"What about Chris?" Vern asked and again I nodded.

"Yes we were married"

I smirked in Chris's direction and he nodded, "Unfortunately it was a whirlwind romance, over in a few mouthfuls of Twinkies…"

We were interrupted by one of the waitresses bringing over our order. We thanked her, Gordie handed her a ten-dollar bill, to cover the drinks and the meal. Vern's eyes sparkled as the burger was laid before him and instantly he tore mouthfuls out of it, barely chewing.

_Man, he must really be hungry!_

My own stomach gave a loud growl as I picked up my burger, tucking in like the rest of the group – obviously not as fast as Vern though. I shared an order of French fries with Chris, and on too many occasions, we both touched hands reaching for the same chip, giggling it off like some silly children. The conversations then started up again.

"So Andy," Vern was the one to ask all of the questions, "What brings you to Castle Rock?" he asked through a mouthful of burger. I swallowed quickly, noticing they were all staring at me curiously.

"Well, uh, my mom has just split up from my dad…"

"Oh man, I'm sorry to hear that" Vern said sympathetically, "Why?"

"Ssh Vern, let her answer herself" Chris hissed over in Vern's direction. He nodded. I dipped my finger into the little pot of relish by the side of my plate, barely giving eye contact. I was just so surprised that they were all just interested in what I had to say.

"Err…well, he ran away with another woman"

"Aw screw!"

"Vern!" Chris snapped again.

"Sorry!"

I continued, my finger still dipped in relish, swirling it around the pot as I spoke, "So my mom sent me over here to live at Gordie's over the summer, whiles she, I dunno, sorts things out? That's basically it, nothing exciting really…"

They all nodded, interested.

"So you're staying with Gordie, all summer?"

I nodded, "Unless you get sick of me, right Gordie?" I smiled over the table and he shrugged.

"Well you can hang out with us!" Vern exclaimed cheerfully, "We don't really share our company with females"

"Gee – I never would of guessed" I teased, trying not to catch the eye of the obvious reason, Teddy.

"Don't worry Andy – you'll like it here!" the ever so optimistic Vern said, swallowing the last mouthful of burger. I shrugged, looking around the diner and out of the window, at the sun and the shops.

"I guess I could get used to it"

Vern smiled.

***

After our meals, we all left the diner.

Vern stared down at the watch on his left wrist, "Jesus – I gotta go! My ma's expecting me back to help around the house, but I'll meet you guys in the morning"

I was surprised how late it was; we'd spent a couple of hours just talking in the diner. We'd be there from late afternoon until dusk, and the sun was starting to set on the other side of town. Vern started to walk off down the road, when suddenly he stopped.

"Nice meeting you Andy" he said kindly.

"I thought you'd forgot then Vern" I laughed, "Pleasure!"

Teddy was standing shyly by the door. It was kind of embarrassing, we had hardly spoken all afternoon apart from when Teddy made clear attempts to cosy into me, and it was awkward at the very least. Without even saying a word, he turned away from where I was standing and started to walk down the road. I stood puzzled, next to Chris and Gordie, as we watched him walk down the roads, hands the pockets of his baggy trousers, kicking up stones with worn out army boots. Chris looked at me.

"That was…odd," I mumbled. Chris nodded.

"That's Teddy for you, he's as odd as a cod"

"He didn't even say goodbye"

"We should of warned you about him sooner Andy" Gordie put his hand on my shoulder, "He is seriously delusional – completely. Half the time we don't know what he's on about, but that's Teddy"

We walked down the hill, Chris Gordie and I, talking between ourselves. I was so happy I fit in here, linking Chris and Gordie as we walked down the road, talking about random things like the weather, music, baseball, but I found myself drawn to other topics – Teddy.

When it was silent for a moment, I took my chance to speak.

"You know Teddy?" I tried not to sound completely interested, looking straight ahead at the bottom of the road as we spoke.

"Go on" Gordie said anxiously.

"What happened to his ear?" I asked quietly. Gordie and Chris traded looks.

"Uh, well, you gotta promise never to mention it to Teddy if we tell you, okay?" Chris made me promise, seriously. I nodded.

"His dad – has mental problems. He used to be a war veteran, or so Teddy says. Must have taken a toll on him coz he went crazy, he tried to kill Teddy by putting his ear to a stove and burning it off. A neighbour alerted the cops and they took him away to Togus…"

"Togus?"

"Mental institute"

"Oh"

"That's why Teddy's a bit…mad. Caused him a lot of physical and mental damage, but he still loves his dad"

A part of me pitied Teddy's crazy life, another part craved to know more about this strange boy.

_What was it about him that fascinated me so much?_

I decided to get to know him better tomorrow, but then again, I wasn't sure he'd let me after everything that had happened in the diner, but it was still worth a try.

At the bottom of the hill, we said goodbye to Chris, who turned down the opposite road to us to get to his house. He gave Gordie a friendly pat on the shoulder and me a small squeeze.

"I'm really glad to see you again, Andy" Chris said softly, and I know he meant it. I loved Chris, and realised just how much our friendship meant when we were kids, and how good it was to see him back in my life again. I embraced Chris in the hug.

"Thankyou, it's amazing to see you again, I'll hopefully see you tomorrow"

"Hopefully? You definitely will see me tomorrow!" Chris chuckled, and with that he ruffled my hair and started to walk off, leaving Gordie and I to get back home ourselves.

***

Aunt Dorothy asked us where we had been when we returned.

"Just at the diner, Mom" Gordie replied, "Showing Andy around…"

Dorothy smiled weakly, "I expect you've eaten, yes?"

Nodding, I spoke, "Yes, I didn't think you planned anything…"

Dorothy shushed me, "Its quite alright dear, we can always have the liver tomorrow"

I smiled sweetly, "That would be lovely"

I caught Gordie's eye, as he stood in the doorway, his face crumpled with laughter, making an excused to go upstairs before I too would burst out laughing, which I would of done if I had stayed with my Aunt. I managed to hold it in until I had safely reached my room and closed the door.

"_That would be lovely?_ Jeez – Andy, you'll be getting liver everyday from now on!" Gordie shrieked with laughter. I held my stomach, trying to speak through my giggles.

"My mother taught me always to be polite" I choked through my laughter.

"You listen to her an' I swear to god – you'll be having liver lunch for every goddamned meal these next six weeks!" Gordie wiped tears from his eyes.

I covered my mouth to stop myself screaming with laughter, and almost fell of the bed in the meantime. I hadn't laughed so much like this in a long time.

Looking around I suddenly realised, summer was beginning to look up a little bit.

***

That's it! Chapter 3 up and running for you to read. I'm starting to get back on track with this story now, which is great. Thanks to my reviewers – cherryflavour + Hannah (one of my best friends!) and I'm starting on the 4th chapter. Loves xxx


	4. Bacon, Bras & Baseball

The next morning I awoke to the smell of frying bacon wafting through the air, and a peek of sunlight hinting through the dusty curtains, at my face. Immediately I opened my eyes, peering around the room and over at the wardrobe.

_Damned Gordie – shouldn't have told me Denny's corpse was in there. I didn't manage to get off to sleep until early this morning._

I managed to drag my body from out of the covers, immediately regretting this as the warmth was replaced with a cold morning air, chilling my scantily clad body, and slipped my feet into a pair of old tartan slippers I'd borrowed from Gordie.

_I don't do mornings. At all._

I slowly made my way over to the mirror hanging on the wall to inspect myself. My reflection showed my hair, knotted and tangled from a night of tossing and turning, and my eyes crisp with golden sleep dust. I groaned at myself.

_Ugh – I looked rough in the mornings._

I made my way downstairs, careful not to trip over the stacks of books that surrounded the landing and down the stairs, and made it into the kitchen, where my Aunt was making breakfast, her hair up in rollers and wearing a fluffy dressing gown.

"Good morning" she chirped happily, "Did you sleep alright?"

I rubbed my eyes, but managed to divert a smile, "Yes thanks, I went off like a log"

She carefully eyed me up and down, as I went to sit at the table.

"Goodness love, aren't you cold with nothing on?" she asked curiously. I looked down, suddenly embarrassed by my lack of clothing – a small-cropped top exposing my stomach and spotty boy shorts. I just folded my arms, shrugging slightly. She nodded kindly, although her eyes hadn't diverted away from me.

"I didn't know what you usually ate for breakfast so I made you this, it's Gordies favourite and I thought you'd probably eat it" My aunt scraped a stack of bacon and egg on the plate in front of me, and I gazed down surprised.

I wasn't complaining, I was just surprised she hadn't burnt anything like my mom usually did!

My stomach rumbled as I looked down at the food, eager to tuck in.

"Thankyou! It looks really nice!" I beamed at my aunt, generally meaning it, and for once my Aunt looked happy at me, pouring me a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice and began on Gordie's breakfast.

At that exact same time, Gordie strolled in, clean, dressed and smiling. He looked around, happily.

"Good morning," he grinned broadly, "Beautiful day today!"

He took a seat down next to me, eying up my pyjama state.

"Chris Andy – you look rough as hell!"

I threw him a dirty look, "Screw you Gordie!"

"Be nice!" Aunt Dorothy said, placing his breakfast before him as he rolled his eyes. I smirked.

"Yes Gordon – listen to your mother, she knows whats best!"

When Aunt Dorothy had turned away to start cleaning up, he gave me the finger and I giggled into my orange juice. I threw a little bit of bacon fat in his direction, which hit him perfectly on his cheek. He pulled it off in disgust.

"I'll get you back for that Andy!" he threatened, jokily, and I pretended to look scared.

"I'm shitting my pants" I said, a false look of terror on my face. Gordie rolled his eyes.

"You'd best hurry up and get ready" he said, staring up at the clock on the wall.

"Huh?" I said through a mouthful of egg. He stuck his tongue out.

"You're a pig, Andy," he laughed, whilst I swallowed quickly.

"What? What? Why'd I need to get ready?" I asked him.

"Chris is coming over soon"

"What?" I got up from the table, "You invited him round, _this early?"_

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" he smirked.

"Dude its like – nine am!"

"So? Don't you get up at this time usually?" Gordie asked.

For me, the morning starts in the afternoon usually. This would take a lot of getting used to.

I shrugged, "Whatever. But – oh shit! Chris is coming around here, and I'm like this?" I looked down at my pyjamas, "I gotta get dressed!"

"I'm sure Chris wouldn't mind seeing you like that" Gordie sniggered. I glared at him.

"Go screw Gordie!" I gathered up my plate, leaving them on the sideboard and quickly ran back upstairs, cursing slightly, and I could hear Gordie laughing at me in the kitchen.

***

I managed to have a wash and clean my teeth before Chris came round. Unfortunately my worse fears were out, when I noticed Chris walking upstairs whilst I was still in my sleepwear.

"Morning Andy" he smiled, eying me up and down. I gave a slight scream.

"Chris! Don't look, don't look!" I screeched, covering myself with the towel I had taken from the bathroom.

He closed his eyes, giving me time to leg it into my bedroom and locked the door behind me. He reached the landing.

"Aw come on Andy!" he said, through the door, "It's not like I haven't seen it all before"

"Go away!" I hissed back, and I heard him laugh.

"Andy, come on, you look cute in your little shorts!" he giggled.

"Chris, I won't be long, go wait downstairs," I commanded.

"No" he replied.

"Why not?"

"Because I want you to let me in!"

"You suck"

"I used to see you in your swimsuit every day when we were kids!"

"That doesn't matter now!"

"Yes it does – let me in and I can help you pick out an outfit"

I rolled my eyes, "Alright fine – I'll let you in, but you've gotta promise not to peek when I'm getting dressed"

"I pinkie swear promise!" he said, trusting. I unlocked the door and went to find my suitcase. Chris came in, shutting the door behind him. Instantly I felt my cheeks flush. He stood at the door, his hands in the pocket of his jeans, smiling.

"Hi again" he laughed. Nervously, I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Morning to you too, Christopher"

"Should I help you pick out some clothes then or what?"

I shrugged, "It's up to you"

He walked over to where I was standing; looking through the clothes I had emptied onto the bed from my suitcase.

"I meant what I said about me getting dressed though, Chris" I said seriously, looking at him. He nodded.

"Who'd you think I am? Eyeball?" he grinned.

"Eyeball?" I was confused.

"Don't you remember my brother?"

Suddenly it all came flooding back. Chris's older brother, Richard Chambers, another one of my Castle Rock friends I made when I was a child. He must be going by the name of Eyeball now…

"Oh shit yeah! Richard!" I giggled, "Eyeball though?"

Chris smiled, "He _hates_ being called Richard, he gets called Eyeball now, wanna know why?"

I nodded, interested.

"Remember when you hit him in the face with a shovel?"

I gawped, "When did I ever do that?"

Chris started to laugh, "It was when we used to play in the sand box, you got angry with him, and hit him in the face!"

"Oh shit, I remember now!" I chuckled, which was quite evil to do, as it was me who had done the shovel hitting.

"You made one of his eyes swell slightly, and scarred it quite nastily. So basically you gave Eyeball his nickname" Chris giggled, "Eyeball Chambers, doesn't that sound lovely?"

Chris suddenly held up a white-laced bra, eying it up with eyebrows raised. I snatched it off him.

"Chris!"

"You packed it!" he pointed out, "I merely held it up to get a better look!"

I put it back down in the pile, "Well maybe if you're lucky you might see me in it one day" I said suggestively. Chris's cheeks flushed.

"Is that so?"

I gave him a shove, "Wouldn't you just love that?" I said sarcastically.

"Yes, infact, I would" he said, "You have an amazing figure"

I looked down at my body; my cheeks still bright red considering the compliment I had just received from Chris, and then back up at Chris.

"Sorry" he said suddenly, "I didn't mean to embarrass you"

"Its okay" I mumbled, quietly, a little smile on my face.

_Chris is so cute. And he said I had an amazing body – bonus!_

We got back to searching through my clothes, and Chris picked up the white dress I had packed.

"Why don't you wear this?" he said, handing it to me. I shook my head.

"Too…I don't know, fancy?" I said, looking at it against my body in the mirror.

"No it doesn't, you'd look really pretty in it!" Chris exclaimed. I considered his word.

_I'd look pretty in it!_

"Fine, you win" I smiled, "Happy now Chambers?"

He nodded; "Very" and he went to sit down on the bed. I picked up the white-laced bra from before and a pair of matching briefs beside it and walked over into the corner of the room to get dressed. I turned around.

"Remember what you said, Chris" I reminded him. He sighed, closing his eyes.

"I promised, so..." he said sadly, "I would love to look though"

"Pervert" I giggled, but inside I felt like saying, 'Oh go on then Chris'

_Dude – Chris is one of my best friends, why'd my head just say that?_

Quickly, I stepped out of my clothes, turning around over my shoulder to see whether he was looking or not. His eyes were still closed firmly. I giggled again and stepped back into my briefs. I pulled on my bra, but didn't fasten it.

"Chris?"

"Yes?"

"This doesn't mean anything okay?" I warned.

"What?"

"Will you fasten my bra for me"

Chris coughed in shock, "You what?" he

I walked over to him, "Fasten my bra, I can't do it myself"

Of course I could. I just wanted to see his reaction, and whether or not he felt comfortable doing it.

Chris opened his eyes, staring at my back. Gingerly, he took the back of the bra and fastened it. He blinked several times after doing so as I walked away, smug.

"That was…different" he said softly, "I mean…I didn't mind it…I mean…It was okay to do, you know what I mean?"

I giggled, "Now you have practise for the future" and I pulled my dress over my head. I now realised that Chris had not only seen me in my little pyjamas but also my underwear, and I felt fine with him for that. Chris sat at the bed, watching me, as I combed my hair, and I looked at him through the mirror.

"What?"

"Nothing, I'm just surprised"

"Why?"

"Because I fastened your bra for you"

"Whats wrong with that?"

"Nothing" he smiled, "Absolutely nothing, that's the thing"

I quickly applied a line of eyeliner and some dashes of mascara, finishing my look. Chris stood up as I finished.

"You look really nice, Andy, real swell" he grinned as I gave him a big hug.

"You picked it out for me Chris, so I should thank you"

I leaned in and gave him a little kiss on the cheek, just as Gordie walked in on us. He stepped back.

"Whoa, what's going on it here?" he asked as I let go of Chris. We giggled slightly.

"Absolutely nothing, man" Chris smirked, "I just came to find Andy that's all"

Gordie pulled a face, "Is that all?"

"We wouldn't tell you anyway," I said as I waltzed past Gordie, who stood there confused. Chris shook his head, laughing under his breath.

"Aren't we meant to be going out today? Hurry up boys" I teased when I reached the bottom of the stairs, "We've got a big day ahead of us"

Gordie came rushing downstairs with Chris, "Do you actually know what we've got planned?"

I paused.

"No"

"That's okay then" Gordie laughed, "Coz you're in for a treat"

***

"Baseball? You're taking me to play baseball?"

Gordie shuffled slightly, "Whats wrong with that?"

"What's wrong with that? Gordie it's fantastic!" I skipped down the roads happily, "I love baseball!"

"Gotta warn you though," Chris came up behind me, "I'm terribly good at it"

"Oh are you now?" I said, hands on hips, "What makes you say that?"

"I don't know" Chris grinned, "I just think you should know so you don't get mad when I beat you"

I blinked, obviously trying to look as if he had offended me (which he hadn't)

"Beat me? Sir, I think you should be saying, when I beat you!"

And with that, I gave Chris a hard shove, running off down the hill.

"Last one there bats last!"

Of course, not knowing where I was going, I was last there, having followed Gordie and Chris in the end.

"You bat last" Gordie sniggered, "Shame really"

I rolled my eyes, "Puh-lease! I didn't really mean what I said. Honest"

"Nope we won't allow that" Chris nudged Gordie laughing as I stropped.

"But I'm a girl, ladies first, remember?" I whined, hoping to prove my point.

"Doesn't matter" Gordie said, but then he stopped and I bumped straight into him.

"Oh shit, it's those douchebags, The Cobras," he grunted. Over the road, there were two dodge cars, one black, one red, surrounded by older boys dressed in leather and tight jeans, smoking. They noticed us and started to jeer. One of the boys stood out to me, like I had seen him around before. He was wearing blue jeans and a white shirt, and had thick curly brown hair.

"Look" I pointed at him, "That dude's stolen your wardrobe, Chris"

Chris didn't smile, and looked at me.

"That dude is my brother"

My mouth dropped, "That's Richard?"

Chris nodded, "I'm warning you Andy, they'll beat the shit out of you, even if you are a girl"

"Who's the blonde guy?" I asked.

Standing in the middle of the group, a tall, sturdy looking guy, with a crop of bleached blonde curls and a smirking face, was staring straight at us. Gordie shook his head.

"That's Ace Merril" he shivered, "Nasty fucker he is"

I looked back at Ace, stepping past Chris and Gordie so I could take a closer look.

"He's hot," I giggled. Gordie shoved me.

"Ew Andy, don't say that! He's a real slimy jerk!" Gordie groaned at my words. I laughed harder.

"He's yummy – I wanna go talk to Eyeball"

I took another step and Chris reached out for my hand.

"What now?" I asked, impatiently.

"You can't go over there, seriously" The look in Chris's eyes were serious, but being my curious self, I shook my head.

"I wanna go see your brother Chris, see if he remembers me!"

And with that I strode of, leaving a very dazed looking Chris and a terrified Gordie watching me.

The older boys noticed me walking over and nudged each other. I ignored them, kept my head held high and strolled over there.

"RICHARD?" I shouted loudly, "WHERE ARRRRRRE YOU RICHARD?"

Surprised, the boy with brown hair looked around, and almost dropped his beer as I approached him, his mouth wide and confused.

"RICHAAAAARD!" I screeched, running over to him and wrapping my arms around him in a tight hug, "RICHARD CHAMBERS!"

All at once, the boys started to laugh hysterically.

"Who the fuck's this Chambers? Your little girlfriend?" a boy with black hair asked. I still hadn't let go, and Eyeball found himself shrieking himself.

"Who the fuck are you, GETTURRF ME!" he screamed, trying to pull me off. I smiled dorkily.

"Don't you remember me, Richard?"

"HAHAHA! She's calling you Richard!" A blonde haired boy held on to his stomach laughing. Eyeball shook his head, still struggling in my reach.

"I'm Andrea! Remember? We used to play together when we were kids!" I reminded him, finally letting him go, but grabbing his wrists playfully. From the other side of the road I could hear Chris and Gordie laughing uncontrollably at my antics. Eyeball didn't look at all impressed.

"If my brother has put you up to this, I swear I'm gonna KILL HIM" he roared.

"Nonsense, I came over here to see you, Richard. Richard. Richard Chambers. My dear sweet friend Richard"

"Jeez, just let me go okay?" Eyeball whined warily, "I swear I'll do whatever you want"

I finally let him go and he sighed with relief.

"Do you remember me, Richard?"

He groaned, "Babe, its Eyeball"

"Babe?" I raised my brow. He stepped back, shaking his head.

"Whatever, look, what do you want?"

"I wanna know whether you remember me"

Suddenly someone leaned against me, sending a shiver up my spine as he spoke in a low whisper, "I remember you"

I turned around quickly, only to see the boy known as 'Ace' smirking at me.

"Do you?"

"I remember your body against mine just then"

My face crumpled in disgust, "Ew gross! Do you even know who I am?"

Ace sat back on his car, lighting up yet another cigarette, "Of course I do – you're Andy"

I folded my arms; "You only know that because I told Richard here my name"

Ace smirked, "I still knew your name"

I turned away from him, shaking my head, and spoke to Eyeball.

"Sure you don't know who I am?"

Eyeball shook his head, "Sorry – can't say I do. So can you leave me alone now?"

"What if I had a shovel, would you remember then?" I asked him harshly. Suddenly his eyes widened.

"Oh shit it's you!" he shouted slightly, "You're that kid who hit me with a shovel!"

Again, the group roared with laughter.

"You got hit with a shovel?" blonde haired boy exclaimed.

"Shut up Charlie" Eyeball moaned.

"A chick, hit you with a shovel, oh man – now that's priceless!" the black haired boy punched Eyeballs shoulder, and Eyeball retaliated with a kick in the shin, "Cut it out, Billy, you cocknocker!"

I grinned, "So you remember me?"

Suddenly again, I was grabbed from behind. Ace had hold of my hand and I struggled slightly.

"What are you doing?"

Ace's cold dark eyes gazed over my body, "Checking you out – I haven't seen a girl as good lookin' as this since Maria, right boys?"

The group nodded slightly, mumbling under their breaths. Ace was obvious the leader.

"Let go!" I commanded, "Seriously, you don't wanna mess with me"

Ace smirked, "Ooh, got a kick in you – I like that"

I pulled a face, "Ew seriously? You're like – old enough to date my mom!"

"Is she hot?" Ace asked, and I pulled my hand away.

"That's disgusting – I'm gonna go now"

Ace and the group started laughing at me, "Feel free to come back any time soon"

I looked back over my shoulder, "I severely doubt that!"

I paused, "Goodbye Richard!" I hollered back at the group a moment later, and again the laughing started.

***

"What did Ace say to you?" Gordie looked concerned when I met back up with him on the other side of the road. I blew up a strand of hair and wet my lips.

"He said I was good looking" I breathed, "And that he'd date my mom!"

Gordie looked like he was going to be sick, "That's horrific!"

Chris suddenly took hold of my hand protectively, and shot an evil look to the gang on the other side.

"I'm not having them follow you around, you've obviously toyed with them" Chris said sternly, "I have to look after you"

"Chris!" I pouted, "I am capable of looking after myself!"

"Yeah, well, my brother is gonna be asking about you later, and I won't say a word, you hear?"

I squeezed Chris's hand, "Chris, it's okay. I won't go over there again, you don't need to worry about me"

"But I do" Chris said softly, "They're douchebags"

I leaned in again and kissed his cheek, "I'm careful"

"You'd best be" Gordie said protectively, "I don't want them anywhere near you again!"

I rolled my eyes, "Okay, guys, I promise. Now come on, are we playing this game of basketball or what?"

***

Hi again. I managed to write two chapters in a day, how good is that? Anyway here you go. Quite an interesting chapter, eh? I added the cobras in especially for cherryflavour, who asked me to. So there you go, cherryflavour hoped you like! Chris and Andy? A lot of tension eh? ;D you'd best believe it! You must be wondering about Teddy, but don't worry he's in the next chapter! I'm off then, please review!! xx


	5. Starting Over

The playing fields were just down the road. Chris and Gordie were both calmer with the situation with The Cobras, and had even agreed to let me bat first. On one condition –

"If we beat you, you've gotta buy us both an ice cream sundae" Gordie declared.

"Okay it's a deal" I shook hands with my cousin, sealing the promise, "But what if _I_ win?" I asked.

"Then _we_ buy the sundaes for you" Chris promised.

I thought, "Well- there _is_ two of you, that makes two sundaes…"

"Whoa, slow down missy!"

"…Perfect! It's a deal!" I grinned. Gordie and Chris groaned.

_My smile was wiped off my face as I saw Teddy, hanging by a tree with Vern with bats already in their hands._

"What took you so long?" Vern called across the field, approaching us.

"We'll get Andy to explain that to you!" Chris called back.

We established the teams – Chris and Gordie (or as they called themselves 'The Champs', sheesh!) against Vern, Teddy (which he didn't seem to pleased about, he just sighed hard and walked over to the baseball pitch) and me. I retold the story of my experience with the Cobras and Ace Merril – the sheer terror on Vern's face when I even mentioned his name! – And they all listened, especially Vern who was extremely surprised by the ending.

"Ace told you were good looking – Jesus!" Vern looked repulsed. I shrugged.

"Said I was almost as good looking as this 'Maria' girl, do you know her?"

Vern and Teddy shared a look.

"Maria Thomas – oh yes we know her" Vern smirked secretly.

_I'm not even going to ask!_

"Still – its really funny about Eyeball though and how terrified he was of you! Did you see my brother Billy?" Vern asked.

"Which one was he again? They all looked like clones of Ace to me!" I asked Chris.

"He had black slimy hair and wore the disgusting leather pants, remember?"

"Oh yeah" I smiled dorkily, "I know which one he was now! Jeez Vern – he's your brother?"

Vern sighed sadly, "Unfortunately. His hobbies include stealing cars, beating the shit out of me, and drinking liquor til he pukes in the kitchen sink. His favourite _is_ beating me up though"

"Does he? Well – we'll have to sort that out, won't we?" I declared, punching my hand like some sort of tough nut.

"Whoa Andy, you said you won't go find them again!" Chris said cautiously. I gave him a look.

"I was joking Chris! But you can't help me if I ever run into them again, Castle Rock is a small village, remember!"

"If you ever run into them again – ignore them"

"I will"

"Good"

"Anyway, aren't we meant to be playing baseball?"

We all agreed that would be a good idea.

***

Teddy still hadn't spoken to me at all, keeping his distance even though we were on the same team, every time I spoke around him; he got all fidgety and edged away, ignoring me like I wasn't even there.

One game down and my team were losing twenty points to thirteen to Chris's team.

"Best out of three games," I declared to Chris, who just laughed at me.

"By the end of this you'll be buying us a triple chocolate fudge deluxe sundae, with extra sauce and whipped cream" Chris patted his stomach, gloating.

"Just you wait Christopher Chambers, I'll drag your pretty little face down with your confidence!" I threatened.

_I take baseball __very__ seriously, if you can't already tell…_

We turned away from each other, every inch the rivals and got back to our teams. I walked over to the tree to take a break for a few seconds and to have a drink, when I heard someone come up behind me.

"You take this game very seriously, don't you?"

I turned around and to my surprise Teddy stood, his hands in the pockets of his combat trousers, in front of me. I smiled weakly.

_Oh you've come to speak to me now, eh?_

"Baseball to me isn't a game, it's a way of life" I grinned, running my fingers through my hair. Teddy smiled.

"Well don't get your hopes up too high, Chris is the champion – he's the king of this game" and he laughed, that odd little laugh I'd heard yesterday. It made me ease up a bit around him.

"Well don't you think it's time for a new champion?" I replied. Teddy shrugged.

"If you have it in him to beat him then go right ahead!"

I smiled at him, "Well it won't be just me beating him, you're still on my team right?"

Teddy nodded, "If you still want me to…"

I gave him my confused face, "What do you mean?"

I swore Teddy blushed, or maybe the heat of the day was getting to him, as his face turned a slight pink in colour.

"It doesn't matter…"

I nodded carefully and turned back to drink some water.

"Hey Andy?"

I turned around again, Teddy looked uncomfortable.

"What?"

He paused, his mouth slightly open as if to say something, but he stopped.

"Am I batting next?"

I shrugged, "If you want" and I walked over to him, handing him the bat. He nodded in thanks, and sighed hard.

"Come on Andy!" Chris called over to me, "I've got a game to be winning here!"

I rolled my eyes and shot Chris my 'oh no you don't' look, "I'll wipe that smile off your Chambers, mark my word!"

-

The next game was totally ours! We wiped the smirking faces off both Gordie and Chris, winning with twenty-one points to fifteen on our second game.

"Make sure you order my sundaes with lots of whipped cream and a nice juicy red cherry" I grinned, dancing around them tauntingly. Both Teddy and Vern gave a loud whoop from the background.

"You won't win this Andy, I won't let you!" Chris smirked, suddenly grabbing my around my waist, lifting me into the air, as I squealed like a kid. He swung me around, making me insanely dizzy.

"Chris I'm gonna BARF!" I giggled, "I HAD BACON!"

Chris slowly put me down, laughing. His arms were still around my waist, steadying me. He nuzzled into my neck softly.

"You smell good," he said softly. I giggled, but realised we were being watched, both by Gordie and Vern, and a slightly irritated looking Teddy.

_Oops._

"Chris stop it!" I said nervously, taking Chris's arms from around my waist. I tried to do this as kindly as possible, but I could tell Chris was kind of upset.

"We have a game to play, remember?" I reminded him. He nodded.

"You mean, I'm going to kick your arse playing this game?"

"Exactly!"

That's exactly what I did.

-

We were sitting up in the diner again, the boys watching as I tucked into dollops of fudge brownie ice cream, whipped cream and a cherry ("biggest juiciest one we had!" the waitress laughed). Chris wasn't speaking to me.

"Would you like a scoop of ice cream Christopher?" I teased, scooping some ice cream in my spoon and putting it upto Chris's face, tauntingly. Chris eyed the ice cream, and for a moment, I thought he was going to take it, but instead, he turned away and made a sort of _'humph' _noise.

"I'll have a scoop, if you're offering?" Vern's eyes twinkled, demandingly. I giggled.

"Course Verno! You're on the winning team" I handed him the spoon to Vern and a second later; it was gone, Vern licking his lips.

"Verno! Savour the flavour!" Teddy leaned over and punched Vern in the arm, who groaned loudly.

"Aw Teddy – I do, it just…. Melts!" Vern's excuse made me laugh.

"You can have a scoop if you want Teddy?" I asked kindly. Teddy smiled, but shook his head.

"No I couldn't, its yours, afterall it was you who swung the winning bat!"

I grinned at Teddy, flexing my muscles as Chris watched on.

"Oh yes – I just rule!"

Chris rolled his eyes, leaning over the table and snatched the cherry off the top of the ice cream. I shrieked as I popped it into his mouth. Everyone laughed, apart from me.

"Chris!" I cried, "That was mine!"

"But I just _love_ cherries!" Chris taunted, biting down on the stem and making 'mmmmm' noises. Gordie whooped with laughter, high fiving Chris. I pouted.

"You might as well take the whole ice cream now!" I pushed the ice cream towards him.

He snatched approvingly.

I watched open mouthed, as Gordie and Chris tucked into my ice cream.

"I didn't mean it!" I screamed, trying to grab the bowl.

Chris licked up the spoon slowly, "Savour the flavour, as Teddy said!"

"Ugh I don't want it now it's been in your ugly mouth!" I moaned as Chris handed me the spoon.

"You want it really" Chris winked.

"No I don't!" I protested, "Your tongue is not on my top list!"

He stuck it out at me, "One day it will be!"

"Until then, your tongue can safely stay off my top list!"

Chris ended up having my ice cream, as did Gordie and Vern. Teddy surprisingly did not. I sighed watching them eat my beloved, and stood up, squeezing past Vern and picked up my bottle of coke.

"Alright guys I'm off"

Gordie stood up, "You can't do that – I have to look after you"

I stuck my chin out, "Oh _pur_-lease! You're not my babysitter Gordie!"

Teddy stood up, "Hey Gordie, it's okay, I can walk Andy back up, you finish the ice creams and meet us by the treehouse, okay?"

I shared a glance over at Teddy, who looked incredibly nervous. Gordie eyed him up and down, and gave a hard sigh.

"Alright fine, we'll meet you guys when we're finished okay?"

I smiled, leaning in and ruffling Gordies hair, "Ahhh, Gordo, you trust me!"

"Its only coz Teddy's with you!"

Chris turned around and stared at me, "Be careful"

I rolled my eyes, "Not you too Chambers? Dude I'm the most careful of careful…"

I turned around, and almost knocked into one of the waitresses carrying a tray of food. I mumbled a sorry, turning pink as Chris started to laugh.

"What were you saying about careful?" he sniggered.

"Come on Teddy – let's go"

Quickly, and still quite embarrassed I gathered a small jog out of the diner, with Teddy following close behind me.

Outside the diner, the sun was shining up in the sky, the streets empty as we walked up the road. Silence all around us.

For some strange reason, I found it terribly nervous to crack a smile in Teddy's direction, like he'd think I was weird. He was staring up at the sun, kicking stones with his army boots. We weren't speaking at all, and I rubbed my arms anxiously. I needed to break this eery silence.

Carefully I opened my mouth, and Teddy turned quickly at the same time, the same expression on his face. We paused, both closing our mouths. We stopped in step, at exactly the same time. We looked down at our feet and then back up at each other. And then I started to laugh. Teddy joined in.

"What are we like eh?" I giggled at Teddy.

"Great minds think alike eh?" he wiggled his eyebrows at me. I grinned, "Oh yeah"

Teddy smiled softly, running his fingers through his mess of sandy brown hair and we started to walk.

"So you're here all summer then?" he asked me, I shrugged.

"That's all I know, my mom could pick me up anytime – hell she'd probably leave me here!"

Teddy nodded, understandingly.

"You get on with your mom?"

"Excuse me?"

"You know" he said uncomfortably – you could tell by his body language – "Are you okay with her?"

"Yeah, course I do. She's my mom, ain't she?" I paused, "I mean, sometimes we fight but I do love her, and I know she loves me, it's the usual family stuff"

"You're lucky"

"What?"

Teddy paused, considering something.

"You know, like, you have a good family"

"How'd you know that?" I asked, tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

"Because you get on with your mom – that's a start" he gave that odd laugh which made me smile – but at the same time worried. When he stopped laughing, he continued to speak.

"You get on with your mom, that's cool, and your dad?"

"I loved him"

"loved?"

"Until he hurt my mom…"

_I never really liked talking about my dad after what he'd done. We hadn't spoken for ages, even before he ran off with another woman. He'd always be too busy to pay attention to my mom, or me and every time he did he was either drunk or bored, just hunting for some sort of love from someone. He wasn't really a true father, and the affair had proved my point. Lousy old man._

"Oh, sorry…"

"Its okay" I smiled weakly, "He's just kind of an asshole"

"Like Chris's dad?"

"Huh?" I was confused. Teddy bit his lip.

"You know that Chris's dad beats him?" he spoke in a whisper. My mouth dropped.

"Oh my god! He beats Chris?"

_Finally I understood what Chris meant by 'everyone here thinks I'm bad'. My heart was racing, and I started to worry. I mean, his own father? Jesus – and I thought my life was bad!_

"I don't think Chris would want you to know, he's a good guy, but his dad thinks he's shit, he's an alcoholic and you should see how many times Chris comes to us, cut up and shit…" Teddy shook his head, "Not nice!"

"And I thought my dad was an asshole!"

Teddy nodded, "You gotta think about other people – how their life might be different and possibly worse than that, consider yourself lucky!"

_Whoa, Teddy, understanding much?_

He pointed to his ear, "My dad did that to me"

I only glanced at his ear in the diner, but now I saw it fully. His ear, completely scarred, deformed, more like a loose piece of skin than an ear. My stomach flipped.

"I'm…sorry to hear that" I said softly. Teddy shrugged.

"Eh, it's okay. He's getting help now – he stormed the beach at Normandy you know?"

"Whoa"

Teddy nodded, "I think he took it kinda bad when they told him to go home, he wanted to serve his country, but he was ill"

Awkwardly, I rubbed my arms, walking up the roads, "Gee Teddy – that must be hard"

"No way! I get to see him and everything, and I know he's sorry" he paused, "And I'm sorry too"

"Pardon?"

He blushed hard, struggling to come out with his words, "I'm sorry for the things I said to you yesterday"

_Finally!_

I smiled weakly, "Oh Teddy it's fine! It wasn't like you said bad things to me was it? More compliments than anything"

"No seriously" Teddy grabbed my wrist, "I didn't mean to sound so…rude"

I suddenly found myself embracing Teddy in a hug, totally attracted to his apology, breathing in the scent of aftershave and smoke.

"Its okay Teddy, it was cool to get the compliments" I laughed hard. Teddy stroked my back kindly.

"I did mean those things though," he said suddenly, "If you don't mind?"

I shook my head, "Not at all!"

We stopped hugging, and Teddy offered out a hand.

"Let's start a friendship on a good term – hi I'm Teddy Duchamp!"

I happily took his hand, shaking it, "Hi Teddy, I'm Andrea – Gordie's cousin!"

"And a pleasure it is too!"

We shared a smile, and it was that moment when I started to feel my heart flutter…

***

Ah! There you go! Sorry I haven't updated all week, it's been a pretty busy week for me – sleepovers, going to town etc! :D still, hope you like this – sorry but I don't think its been my strongest chapter but I hope you liked anyway! Keep reviewing please! Xx


	6. We're All Going On A CAMPOUT!

When Gordie and I arrived home later that evening, Aunt Dorothy was holding the phone.

"Thank God you're back Andrea! I thought I'd have to keep your mother on the phone all night!"

I beamed, "My mom? Excellent!"

Dropping the bat I was holding, I took the phone off my Aunt and felt relieved when I heard that familiar voice on the other end.

"Andy – darling!" my mom's friendly voice, and I felt a big smile curl up on my lips. Aunt Dorothy led Gordie into the lounge, giving me time alone to speak to my mom.

"Hey mom!"

"When your Aunt said you were out I was shocked – I thought you'd be curled up in bed with your 'woe is me' feelings!" she said surprised, I giggled happily.

"I've just been out with Gordie playing baseball with his friends"

I imagined my mom's face on the other side of the phone, cigarette pressed to her lips, eyebrows raised as I mentioned _friends._

"Friends eh? Boys I presume?"

I nodded – but remembered she couldn't see this answer!  
"Yep"

"You be careful missy – I don't want you coming home knocked up!"

I snorted with laughter, "MOM!" I giggled, "Seriously? I haven't found anyone up to my standards yet"

"Standards? Since when have you cared about standards Andy!" she laughed, "So these boys…"

"They're called Chris, Teddy and Vern" I rolled my eyes at my mom's nosiness.

"Chris? As in that boy Chris you used to play with!"

"Yes mom – that boy"

"How'd he look now?"

I felt my cheeks flush, "Normal" I giggled.

"Andy?"

"Okay fine – he's cute!"

"How cute?

"Insanely cute! But honestly – best friend!"

"They sometimes progress from that" I heard her take a drag on her cigarette, "Like me and your dad, we met at your age…"

"Mom" I interrupted her quickly before she went too far and started to feel miserable (it would make me feel crap if she started crying, and you know what I'm like with emotions!), "Mom I miss you"

My mom sniffed on the other side of the phone, "Aww – honey!" she said softly, "I miss you too, even though we've not yet been parted 24 hours!"

"I miss your cuddles," I said, feeling dead stupid in case Gordie heard, "And your apple pie!"

She laughed again, "I'll make you one for when you get back, don't you worry!"

"You're gonna keep ringing me aren't you?"

"I will, but not all the time! I'm running my phone bill up as it is – half an hour on the phone to your Aunt waiting for you"

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be sorry – I'm just glad you're out and enjoying yourself! Castle Rock isn't as bad as you made it out to be, eh?"

"Nope, its worse!" I joked.

"Well you sound happy and comfortable there – I'm not worrying anymore!" she said warmly, "I might go now love –Have Gun, Will Travel is on any minute!"

I started to sing, "_Have Gun, Will Travel, reads a card of a man!"_

"_A knight without armour in a savage land!"_

"Okay mom, you'd best go before I have to listen to your god damn awful singing voice!"

"Lovely – such a sweet kind daughter I have"

"You raised me!"

"Fine – well I love you Andy!"

"Love you too Mom!"

"Keep me informed on the boy situation! If they kiss good!"

"MOM! Just…go!" I laughed, "Love you crazy woman!"

"Love you weird child!"

I put the phone down and sighed.

"Everything okay?" Gordie poked his head around the door. I nodded slightly, wanting to speak more to my mom, but knowing I couldn't.

"Everything's fine" I pasted a fake smile on my face, "Shall we go upstairs?"

"So how was the walk back with Teddy?" Gordie asked, as we sat in his room, him on the floor, me on the bed. I twiddled my thumbs around, hoping that he wouldn't figure out the fact my heart was racing as soon as he said Teddy's name.

"We made up – he apologised for saying all those things"

"I should think so too! How _dare_ he say that you were beautiful" Gordie stuck his tongue out, "Icky!"

"What's wrong with saying I'm beautiful?" I said, surprised.

"Well when Teddy says it – it just seems wrong that he said it to you"

"Gordie you make no sense," I mumbled, turning over to face the wall, scowling.

"Andy? Are you upset?"

"No" I said furiously, "I'm fan-fucking-tastic thanks!"

"Jeez Andy" he sat down on the bed, "I was only joking!"

I sighed hard, closing my eyes, "It's fine, I'm just tired that's all…"

"Oh. Okay" Gordie got off my bed, "Do you want me to leave you for a bit?"

I nodded, feeling overwhelmed, "That would be good, thanks Gordie"

Gordie left the room, and I gave a hard sigh, rolling back over to stair up at the yellowing ceiling, hands on stomach so I could feel myself breathing. I blinked slowly, my eyes heavy.

Every time I closed my eyes I could see Teddy. His features – those darkened eyes hidden behind those thick glasses. There was something hidden, something I wanted to explore, I wanted to know so much about him just by looking into those eyes. Something wild hidden inside him, but he seemed so normal. I didn't understand what attracted me so much to him.

Then there was his laugh – that crazy frantic laugh. What was up with that? It lacked normality, the sound so bad – like nails down a rusty chalkboard. But it was so unique.

I liked Teddy.

But why was I so ashamed to admit it?

I must have fallen asleep because next minute I know, I can feel someone shaking my shoulder slowly. I screwed up my face, sighing hard, and opened one eye. The figure that was bending over me was blurred, causing me to blink furiously until it cleared.

"Hey Andy" whispered the voice. My eyes suddenly cleared, and Chris was bending over me, a light smile tracing his pink lips, "I'm sorry to have woken you, you look peaceful when you sleep"

I forced myself to sit up, my head still fuzzy from my sleep, and stared dumbly at Chris's face. I scuffed over on the bed, letting Chris sit down next to me. He put his arm around me, letting my headrest on his shoulders.

"I'm tired Chris" I said gruffly, my voice musked with sleep. Chris stroked my hair.

"Sorry – Gordie told me to come up and see how you are"

"What time is it?"

"About quarter to nine, you've been asleep for three hours"

I gave a groan slightly, snuggling down on his shoulder more.

"I came up to see if you okay" Chris said softly, still stroking my hair, "Are you?"

"My mom called," I mumbled.

"Is she okay?" Chris said with the faintest hint of worry in his words.

"She's fine, she just wanted to see how I was"

"You miss her, don't you?"

I gave a slight nod, which was hard when you're resting on someone's shoulder.

"You're so lucky, Andy"

"Because I have a mom? You have a mom Chris"

"Yeah but-" his voice trailed off as he sighed, "You have a mom _and_ a dad who love you"

"If my dad loved me then why'd he run off with the waitress?"

"I don't know Andy – but he's missing out on his daughter, and that's pretty shitty"

I loved the way Chris always had good reasons, reasons that came from the heart. He was always there as (literally) a shoulder to cry on, or someone to talk to. I regretted ever moving away from him every summer.

"Your dad beats you, doesn't he?"

He nodded slightly, looking down at me with his blue eyes.

"Did Teddy tell you that?"

"Are you mad?"

"No, you would have found out anyway, considering the bruises and other countless marks I get" Chris said kindly.

"You don't deserve to get beaten Chris, you're so nice"

Chris smiled half heartedly, "Thanks, but I'm okay"

I closed my eyes, the essence of Chris around me. Warm muddy smell, hint of Winston's, strawberry bubble gum – friendly smells. I smiled softly.

The door suddenly opened, Gordie peeking his head around the door.

"Sorry, am I interrupting anything?" he asked. I rolled my head off Chris's shoulder and gave him a smile.

"Nothing cousin, just talking with Chris"

Gordie rolled his eyes and then turned to Chris, "Have you asked her then?"

"Ooh shit yeah" Chris shook his head, "Andy, you wanna camp out with us tonight?"

I was interested, sitting up and staring over at Gordie, "Who's garden?"

"No garden – we're tenting out in Castle Rock woods!" Chris said excitedly. I grinned eagerly.

"So it'll be you me and Gordie?"

Chris shook his head, "Teddy and Verno too!"

I felt my heart beat hard again.

"Aw shit that's AWESOME!" I grinned, "Should I get some stuff?"

"Yeah – you'd better hurry though! They're waiting downstairs for you!" Gordie said.

"I'll help you get some stuff" Chris said, "You can stuff them in my rucksack!"

I grinned, hugging Chris, "Thank you!"

Gordie went downstairs and I could hear him talking to Teddy and Vern, whilst I gathered up a pair of shorts, my baseball shirt and cap, pyjamas and underwear for the morning (Chris didn't pick it out for me this time!), stuffing them into Chris's rucksack.

"Bet you feel privileged!" I said to Chris.

"Why?"

"Carrying my underwear in your bag!"

Chris smirked.

I grabbed his hand, and we ran downstairs, meeting Gordie, Teddy and Vern at the bottom.

"HEY GUYS!" I squealed, almost colliding into Teddy and Gordie as I reached the bottom. I gave each boy an individual hug and linked arms with Vern and Teddy "Are we all set to go?"

Teddy nodded, "We've been ready three hours ago!"

I prodded him in the stomach, "Its not my fault I get so tired!"

"Must be tiring carrying those breasts around all day!"

"TEDDY!"

Teddy gave that shrill laugh, _eeeee-eeeeeee-eeeeeee_!

I rolled my eyes, "Are we going or what?"

*

We trekked up to Castle Rock woods, chatting freely as we walked. I still linked arms with Teddy and Gordie, with Chris in front and Vern trying to catch us up from behind. It seemed we were all in a good mood, and I felt like I was settling in well with the guys. I wondered how my other friends were doing back home, I hoped Dolly (my best friend) would maybe write to me, if my mom was to give her my aunt's address, but I'd _so_ be telling her about everything here.

"Okay guys – we're here!" Chris declared as we finally made it to the forest. We all gave a whoop of excitement, setting down our belongings on the floor, and Vern and Teddy went off somewhere in the forest.

"What have we got to eat, I'm _starving!"_ I'd missed supper thanks to my sleep and now my stomach was gurgling rabidly. Chris fiddled in the bottom of his bag and pulled out a bag of marshmallows.

"Will these do for you?" he asked, handing me the packet. I checked them out, misinterpreting his question and instantly dug in. He had to snatch them back off me.

"What?" I said through a mouthful of sticky marshmallow, and Chris gave me a look.

"They weren't for now" he chortled, "Are you _that_ hungry?"

I nodded, swallowing the wad that was in my mouth. Vern and Teddy returned, a stack of firewood in their arms. I realised how stupid they were.

"Guys, you know – we're in a forest" I picked up a log on the other side of Chris's bag, "There's a whole load of sticks here, why'd you go off hunting for?"

Vern blushed dumbly, "Oh…gee…never thought of that"

Teddy just gave a wild cackle, "Still, we've got the best wood in the forest, your log is nothing on my log!"

"EW Teddy's LOG!" I laughed at my own dirty mind, whilst the boys gave me blank looks.

"You know…a log? Poo?" I explained my toilet humour to them, and as soon as I did they were in a fit of laughter.

"That took a while – Jeez!" I giggled alongside them.

"We're not used to girls talking dirty," Gordie declared.

"We like it though" Teddy winked. I leaned over and hit him hard in the shoulder, causing him to yell loudly. He grumbled, rubbing his shoulder.

After gathering up the firewood and putting it into a rather large (organised) pile, Chris lit it with some matches, and we all huddled around it, hoping for some heat. Gordie had brought some hamburger meat as well as marshmallows and we were happily cooking it on some twigs we had found.

"I've not had a campfire for ages" I confided, turning my meat on the stick, "Last time being last summer"

"What do you do at your campouts?" Vern asked sweetly.

"My mate buys the beer, although on numerous occasions I have to, coz I can pass and everything" I cleared my throat, noticing the boys were highly impressed, and I carried on, "We make campfires like this, eat shit, and go swimming in the lake by my house"

They all nodded, interested.

"Then we give each other hickeys…"

Their jaws dropped simultaneously, incredibly surprised. I tossed back my hair, and turned my meat over again.

They were still looking at me as I looked back up from the flames.

"What?"

"Hickeys?" Gordie inquired. I nodded.

"Why – don't you guys do that sort of crazy shit?" I deliberately misinterpreted Gordie's words, making them feel incredibly stupid.

"No, we just get them!" Teddy said, up on his high horse. I rolled my eyes, snorting with laughter.

"You are such an arse Teddy!"

"It's true" Chris nodded, "We're all babe magnets – you should see how many broads Gordie gets!" he nudged Gordie, who nodded crazily. I pulled a face.

"If you expect me to believe that, you're all dogs – I don't have shit for brains"

I noticed Vern's hamburger was hanging off the end of his twig, dangling only by its meaty skin, "Hey Verno, you'd best turn yours over"

"No way, this is the way I like it"

A second later as he said that, the hamburger fell into the flames, leaving only a tiny bit on the end. Vern groaned loudly, as we exploded with laughter. After a while, I started to feel a bit tight on Vern, it _always_ happened to him and stopped laughing, unlike the rest of the guys, who were laughing like they were on something.

"Here Verno – you can have mine," I said, handing him my twig kindly. Vern's eyes sparkled,

"You mean it?" He said softly. I nodded.

"Thank you so much!" He thanked me like I was some sort of saint. I grinned, happy that I had been so nice to Vern.

"Aw Vern – what is she gonna eat now?" Gordie asked, surprised.

"Why doesn't she cook her dick?" Teddy cackled. I threw him my evil eyes.

"Teddy, you do realise, I'm a girl?"

"So?"

"Ladies don't have penises," I said straightforwardly. Teddy rolled with laughter.

"YOU SAID PENIS!"

I shook my head, unbelievingly, sharing a look with Chris, who seemed to have the same thoughts as me. We both burst out laughing a moment later.

"You are _so_ immature Teddy!" I laughed, shoving him, "Why don't you act your age?"

"This is my age!" Teddy declared, waving his hands around, "I'm in the prime of my youth – I'll only be young once!"

"But you'll be stupid for the rest of your life!" I teased.

Teddy was taken aback by my comment, but once he realised what I said, he saw stars, standing up in shock.

"That's it Andy! You've just signed your own death warrant!"

I got to my feet, as Teddy approached me, and I squealed like a five year old at Christmas!

"YOU DIE ANDY!"

Teddy started to chase after me, as I screamed and ran as fast as I could around the fire, and through the forest. Teddy was gaining on me but being the skilled runner I am I managed to divert him, running so fast and turning so many corners he was beginning to get tired. I hid behind a tree, watching him as he searched for me, like a murderer stalking his victim, trying to bite my lip to stop myself calling out something stupid or laughing like a hyena. I crouched down, and noticed Teddy wasn't around anymore. I sighed a sigh of relief.

I stood back up and I felt someone grab my shoulder. I shrieked a piercing scream, and almost punched it.

"Got Ya!" Teddy screamed proudly. I kicked him.

"Teddy you bastard – you scared me!" My heart was racing from shock. Teddy smirked.

"Aww did iccle Andy shit herself?" he teased.

"Shut up douchebag!"

"Make me!"

"Fine I will"

I grabbed a handful of dirty leaves and before he had chance to ask what I was doing, I scrunched them all together and shoved them into his mouth. He gagged in disgust, spitting them out straight away. I started to run away, but he grabbed my wrist.

"Oh no you don't!" he declared, pulling me back in causing me to trip backwards. Colliding into Teddy, we fell backwards into the mud and leaves, Teddy taking more in the fall than I did. Luckily for me, I fell onto the lap of Teddy, surviving a very bruised bottom. As for Teddy…

"Ow! Bastard!" He wailed, "My freakin' ASS!"

I started to laugh hysterically as Teddy moaned and groaned around, yet I didn't move off his lap. His hands were still around my waist as it was, I couldn't move even if I tried. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I laughed til it hurt. Teddy started to see the funny side and laughed _eeee-eeeeee-eeeeeee._

The laughing continued until Teddy felt too uncomfortable, his stomach aching with laughter, and he rolled me off onto the floor.

"You're such a bitch Andy" he giggled, "Couldn't even help me, could you"

I tried to sit back up, when suddenly he straddled over me, pushing my arms down and holding them there with his wrists. I struggled slightly, shocked.

"Teddy, what are you doing?"

His legs at either ends of my body, he peered down at my face. My whole body was subdued to a flutter, as I felt him breathe softly, chilling my neck and sending goose pimples running up my spine. I could smell strong aftershave, and coffee.

Suddenly he bent down, his lips almost colliding with mine – so near I could almost taste his breath in my mouth. It was like he had been paused, but finally he did the deed – and kissed me. It was passionate, but not too messy. Warm, and instead of pushing him back and punching him hard, I gave in to the sensation and kissed him back.

"ANDY?"

Everything was foggy, I was bound in darkness, but I could still hear things in the atmosphere. My eyes hurt, and so did my head. I blinked a few times, and noticed there were people bending over me. I tried to sit up, but my head was thumping so hard.

"Oh thank god you're alive!"

The voice was familiar – Gordie, and the fuzz was dying down now, so I could start to see.

Gordie, Chris, Teddy and Vern bending over me.

"What…happened?" I stuttered.

"It's my fault"

It was Teddy's voice, and he looked extremely white in the face, "I pulled you backwards and you fell and hit your head on a rock"

"Huh?" _Why wasn't I remembering this?_

"You've been passed out for the past ten minutes" Chris spoke suddenly, "We were just gonna take you home when we saw you start to move"

Chris came behind and scooped me forwards with his strong arms. My head was throbbing.

"So Teddy didn't…" I mumbled. Everyone looked confused.

"Yeah, I dropped you" Teddy said sadly, "I'm really sorry Andy"

"I didn't mean that" I said in a voice almost inaudible. They all raised their eyebrows.

_Oh Jesus. It never happened did it?_

"That's it, we're taking you home" Chris said worriedly, scooped me up into his arms, and I let my head loll backwards like a rag doll. Gordie commanded Vern to take my things and Teddy just watched, with sad eyes as Chris took me home.

_Damn._

*******

What do you think about that, eh? Thought Teddy was really gonna kiss Andy! Ha ha! I got some good and bad news for you. Good news first, I have managed to type up the potential ending for this story YAY – but bad news is, you won't be getting the next chapters for 2 weeks, as I am going on holiday! So, I hope you enjoyed it, you must savour it xD I hope I will find an internet café so I can read any reviews and new stories on the site, I will leave you with this simple request = review! And I'll see you in 2 weeks! :D xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	7. Gordie's Plan Of Action!

I spent the next couple of days in bed. It was horrible. I had a lump the size of Kentucky lodged on my head, I had to keep pressing frozen peas to it to soothe the bruise, and although I told Gordie not to laugh, he still did so. Chris came to visit; he even brought me some chocolates he had bought from the convenience shop. I felt guilty – Chris had spent god knows how much money on them, they were lovely chocolates, but I knew he must have used all of the money he had on them. Still, they were yummy and sharing them out made me feel less guilty. Teddy came round too, still apologetic, but I wasn't having any of it. I knew it was an accident.

_And the fantasy? I never spoke of it, and I never will._

Within a few days I was able to get out of bed, still feeling like a rhino with a lump on my head, but it was better than lying around the house.

Don't laugh, I'm warning you!

***

You know when they say _time flies when you're having fun?_

I know officially knew the meaning of it!

It had been four weeks since the start of the summer holiday, since my return to Castle Rock – which was now officially the 'greatest place in the world' to me. I wondered why I'd always returned back to New Jersey, there was so much going in this place, and so much more, I don't know, enjoyable?

Everyday we'd do something different - baseball, card games, riding bikes, hanging outside the diner, and the boys personal favourite – swimming, which pleasured their adolescent little minds whenever I changed into my bathing suit. Everyday something fun to do, and I couldn't believe it when I scrolled my eyes across the calendar in the kitchen, that there was only two weeks left.

"Jesus!"

Chris came through to the kitchen, as soon as I'd said that, followed by the rest of the boys, who smiled kindly. I was still staring at the calendar.

"Yo Andy – wassup?" Teddy gave me a rather hard pat on the back, knocking me forward a little.

"Jesus Teddy – how hard do you wanna get?" I scowled, rubbing my back.

"I can get _much_ harder, if you like?" His voice rich with innuendo, as I kicked his shins, disgraced.

"Ew Teddy, must you be so vulgar?" I rolled my eyes, turning my focus back to the calendar. They suddenly realised I wasn't in the greatest of moods.

"Are you okay Andy?" Chris asked, coming up to me to give me a hug. Hugging him – it made me realise. I had to savour this moments, I only had two weeks left. I felt my eyes well with tears, and before I could stop myself, I found myself sobbing on Chris's broad shoulders.

"I think we should go…" Vern said concerned.

"No, no" I sobbed, "Please stay here"

Chris was rocking me in his arms softly as I cried.

"What's the matter?" he asked quietly. I squeezed him tighter, trying to hold back any more tears.

"I go home in two weeks," I said tearfully.

Gordie came over and passed me a tissue and I mopped my eyes, even though they stung and felt red raw. He looked unhappy, watching me as I tried to stop crying, which was hard, especially when you're tired and emotional.

"Don't cry about it, Andy" he hushed, "We've got two weeks that's like…"

"14 days!" Vern called in the background, and as soon as he said that I felt myself bawling.

"Shit Vern! Now look what you made her do!" Teddy grumbled, and I heard him punch Vern's arm, and Vern quickly apologise.

"Teddy, be nice" I sobbed, "Vern's only being truthful"

Chris stopped hugging me, and took my cheeks in his hand, looking down on me with his cherubic face, his lips pursed together. He wiped a loose tear that was streaming down my face.

"Don't you cry, you hear me" his voice was gentle but made me listen, "Who cares about the days? We can spend our last two weeks together!"

"But Chris, I can't" My lip stuck out as he cradled my face, "I don't want to leave"

"You have to" Chris said, dabbing my eyes with Gordie's tissue, "What's your mom gonna say if you don't come back?"

"She'll be happier" I mumbled, "She won't have to care for me"

"Stop being stupid" Chris said harshly, "You wouldn't leave your mom, I know you wouldn't!"

Chris was right and I closed my stinging eyes to try and blank him out.

"Don't ignore me Andy"

I opened my eyes, and saw that Chris was pulling a hideous face. I bit my lip to stop myself laughing, but I couldn't help it and spluttered all over Chris. I laughed so hard my tummy began to ache. The boys joined in as Chris released my face, and pulled me back into the hug, spinning me around as we laughed.

"Make the most of it" Chris said cheerfully, "Be wild, have fun, that's all you can do"

I wiped away my tears and laughed lightly.

"You're right Christopher" I smiled, "I can't waste my time crying, I'd rather do something more beneficial, like…going to the diner for lunch?"

The boys all agreed that would be far better time to waste!

-

We all ordered our usual, cheeseburger, cokes, and Chris and I shared our usual batch of fries. The diner was quiet today, so we managed to get our turns on the jukebox and double helpings of delicious ice cream, topped with tremendous lashings of whipped cream, and cherries (I ate them this time), I tried to put the dates back at the bottom of my head, and look forward to the fun filled days ahead, but every so often a random thought would creep into my head, and cause me to sigh loudly.

Gordie and Chris went over to the jukebox for the seventh time that afternoon, and I was hoping they wouldn't end up playing any more Jerry Lee Lewis or Chordettes', the same tunes I had heard all afternoon, since we'd came here. I spooned up the rest of my ice cream, and sat back in my seat, gazing out the window.

_Castle Rock was beautiful. I may not of admitted that as soon as came here, but your outlook can change, can't it? I loved the summer sun, and the sandy roads, the smell of homemade cooking, and the melody of the radios in every garden. What New Jersey had on this, I had no idea._

"Andy?" A voice shattered me out of my thoughts, I blinked and turned back. Teddy was eying me up suspiciously.

"What Teddy?"

"Are you okay? You look…dazed," he asked, and I nodded brightly.

"I'm absolutely fine thankyou!" I said cheerfully, "Just admiring the view"

I turned back for another look out of the window, which Teddy also did.

"Yes…beautiful" he said, but I could tell he was taking the piss.

"Do you like Castle Rock, Teddy?" I asked him, and he gave a slight shrug.

"It's okay. It's my home, isn't it? You gotta like where you live!" Teddy said softly. I smiled slightly.

"Is that true?"

"Why, don't you like where you live?" He asked me clearly. I tilted my head, the usual thing I did when I was thinking deeply.

"It's nice, we have good and bad weather, like most towns do, and my school is good, I have some great friends and a big house" I admitted. Teddy looked surprised.

"Wow, you sound lucky"

"I am" I nodded, "But to me, New Jersey lacks originality"

Teddy looked puzzled, so I explained to him.

"Castle Rock has something…I don't know" I waved my hands around trying to explain and looking like an idiot doing so, "It's so unique, cute and small, everywhere you go just seems to be perfect. The views are magnificent, the river is so beautiful, don't you get my idea?"

Explaining to Teddy was harder than I thought. He was really thick sometimes! He just shrugged and slurped noisily on his coke.

"Whatever, its just ol' Castle Rock to me"

Chris and Gordie came back, big grins on their faces.

"Guess what we put on?" Gordie asked goofily.

The familiar sound of The Chordettes _'Lollipop'_ oozed out of the jukebox, and I gave a hard groan.

"Oh my god – not _again!"_ I exchanged a look with Teddy. Vern was too busy still eating ice cream to be paying attention to any music. Gordie and Chris just sat back, bopping along like idiots to lollipop, swinging their arms and popping their cheeks. It was hard not to laugh at their horrible dancing skills.

"Did you know we've got something to tell you Andy?" Gordie said, still bopping along to the music. I shook my head, slurping my coke.

"What?"

Gordie and Chris both exchanged looks.

"You know my ma's going out of town this evening?"

I stopped drinking, paying attention, "What? When did she say that?"

"Last night, when you were in bed, she's out of town for two days!" Gordie grinned.

"So?" I was hoping for some exciting news.

"We've had an idea" Chris interrupted, clearly ecstatic over something, "We were discussing it this morning before you woke up"

"Go on" I felt anticipated, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"We were thinking" Gordie slowed his words out then paused. I almost bubbled over with excitement.

"What? What were you thinking?" My voice rose as I tried to get it out of them. They stopped speaking, grinning at each other.

"Don't be so _wicked!"_ I screeched, grabbing onto Chris's broad shoulders and shaking him around like a crazy being. He laughed, grabbing my waist and pinching me.

"Should we tell her Gordo?" he asked Gordie.

"I don't know Chriso! Should we?"

"I don't know Gordo"

"Just tell me for Pete's sake! I'm dying here!" I wailed.

"Should we Gordo?"

"Dunno Chriso"

"GUYS!"

"We're gonna have a party!" Gordie shrieked, "At my house! Just us four, beers, chip and dips and… llamas!"

Gordie was clearly too hyper.

"Oh my god LLAMAS!" I shrieked, grabbing Chris and Gordie in a massive hug, "Are you freakin' SERIOUS?"

"As a heart attack!" Chris said, "Although we do not want anyone to have a heart attack, we are that serious!"

"Oh my god, FREAKIN' SWEET!"

"But we need you…"

I stopped jumping around, and paused, my eyes squinting as I looked at the boys, suspiciously, "What you talkin' bout, Willis?"

Gordie and Chris exchanged another look.

"You know when you said you could buy beers?" Chris reminded me, I raised my eyebrows.

"Yes…."

"Well, we sorta, _don't _"

"Seriously" I gave a shrill laugh, "But you guys are all sixteen! I'm fifteen and I can pass!"

"I could pass, if I tried" Chris protested, "It's just the guy in the shop is one of my dad's drinking buddies, he won't sell it to me, and he'll go bitch to my dad, and he'll beat me"

"Bummer!"

"Do you think, you know" Gordie stuck out his lip, "You could get the beers?"

All the boys were staring at me with big puppy dog eyes. I screwed up my face, trying not to laugh or burst into tears with the cuteness of it all. I rolled my eyes, gave a loud sigh and nodded.

"Okay, fine"

Gordie and Chris high fived, Teddy whooped and Vern smiled.

"We're gonna have to split the dough, though" I said.

"Sure ho!" Teddy rhymed. I glared, "I ain't no ho, Bo!"

"Easy guys!"

"Go with the flow!"

"Get Low!"

"Vern is slow!"

"Shut up!" Vern whined.

***

We all shared out the money equally and the boys walked me up to the shop.

"Okay, so try to get the nicest beer you can!" Gordie grabbed my shoulders before I entered the shop.

"One with more alcohol in it!" Teddy butted in.

"I thought you guys were coming in with me?" I said confused, watching them as they exchanged knowing glances.

"We can't…"Gordie stuttered, "The guy behind the counter knows us, he'll never sell it to you if he knows you're with us!"

"But you're not the ones buying the beers! You're the ones trailing after me like lost puppies!" I snapped as the boys edged away, and before I could complain any more, they started to run off down the road.

"We'll meet you back at the house, okay?" Chris hollered, almost tripping as he ran backwards, as I watched them gather up speed and dust.

"Pussies!" I shrieked after them, shaking my head in disbelief.

When they were so out of sight I could only see little ant-like figures in the distance, I rolled my eyes, unbuttoned a few buttons on my shirt (at least they weren't there for _that!_) and pulled up my skirt. I ruffled my hair, pouting at my reflection in the window of the store before confidently strolling in!

Here goes nothing…

***

**IM BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! And I updated! Thanks for all the reviews, I checked them out at the library in the village on a little rubbish computer, haaahaaa! Hope you liked it! xxx**


	8. Knight In Shiny Leather

The convenience store was much smaller than I'd expected. They had the usual things a shop had, beers, comics and magazines, confectionary items and…loo roll. There was a guy behind the counter, middle aged and balding, so fat I was surprised he could even fit through the gap between the counter. His vest top was tight against his bloated stomach, stained with grease and other disgusting things, and was reading a magazine, which I noticed was Playboy.

_Gross, he's enough to put you off even buying a penny sweet!_

Upon entering, he looked up from his magazine, and eyed me up. I threw him a smile, not too seductive but immediately all interest was taken from Playboy and rather at me. Slowly I browsed up and down the aisles, taking a lot of care trying to act sexual, forever rubbing my hips and thighs and sighing deeply at everything. I even bent down once to pick up a tin I had deliberately knocked off the shelf, just to show him a hint of up my short skirt. When I looked up again, over the top of my eyelashes like I had heard men liked, I noticed he was licking his lips at me, and rubbing his fat hands together.

_Ew._

I found the beers over on a shelf at the other side of the store. The shelf, much higher than me, was packed with rows upon rows of beers. I reached over casually, trying to grab one, but missing the shelf by a few centimetres. I cursed silently under my breath, standing on tiptoes to try again. Again, I was too small to reach, and I almost toppled out of my strappy shoes. I growled loudly.

"Here, let me get that for you" A voice so chilled echoed from behind me, sending a horrible spark up my spine, and a strong leather-bound arm grabbed a beer for me. I turned around, ready to have a go at whoever had taken pity on me for being a smallfry and was surprised at who it actually was.

Ace Merrill, the tall, blonde cropped, leather jacket wearing, tight jeaned fitted leader of the dreaded Cobras, smirking at me.

"That's my beer," I pointed out, crossing my arms and scowling. Ace tutted at me.

"Aren't you gonna thank me first?" he said, his voice so slippery he could have shamed a snake, but it was also so damn creepy, "Surely a pretty little uptown girl like you knows some manners?"

"When do manners ever matter to you, Ace Merrill?" I snapped, "I could of easily got that beer, I just needed to stretch more!"

Ace leaned back over me without saying a word, but his lips were still formed as a grin, and put the beer back on the shelf, "Go on then – stretch for me" he said seductively, "I would love to see that"

I gave him a sour face, like I'd just sucked several lemons, which caused him to smirk more.

"I can't do it when you're watching" I said in a sarcastic, sing song voice. Ace rolled his hazel eyes, hands on his hips.

"Sweetheart, you can't do it when I'm _not_ watching!" he sniggered. I bit my lip as he laughed at me. I knew I was being ungrateful – I mean, he'd just got me a beer which I couldn't reach, like a proper gentleman. Except he wasn't a proper gentleman, he was Ace Merrill and he was a slug (from what I had heard anyway) and eventually I had no choice and gave in.

"Okay fine" I sighed, "Thankyou Ace, now can I have my beer back _please?"_

He brought the beer back down and handed it to me. I snatched it quickly before he changed his mind.

"I need a few more," I demanded in a rich bitch tone, "About nine or ten more"

Ace raised his eyebrows, running a hand through his bleached hair.

"You an alcoholic?" he asked, smiling evilly. I nodded.

"It's the only way I can have fun and enjoy life," I said sarcastically.

"You wanna know what I do for fun?" he said, in his slippery tone, the same tone that scared me a little, but also strangely aroused me. I folded my arms.

"Do I need to?"

"I get laid"

"That's lovely Ace" I said, unamused. Ace laughed.

"You ever consider getting laid?" he asked me, moving towards me slightly. His lips were pursed, his eyes twinkling like he wanted something. I gave him a look.

"Not with you. Ever"

"Aw, why not?" he said, in a whiny tone, "I'm the best around these areas"

"Who knows what I could catch off you" I smirked, as Ace looked taken aback at my comeback. _Haha – nailed it, literally!_

"I ain't got lice, sweetheart"

"And I ain't your sweetheart, bud"

"Well I ain't your bud either" Ace smirked.

"Whatever" I sighed, "Now are you getting me my beers or what?"

"Seriously – why do you want so many beers?" Ace asked, leaning against a shelf, fingering behind his ear for the cigarette that was hanging there.

"They're not all for me, dummy, they're for my friends"

Ace pulled a face. "These beers are for faggot Chambers and pussy Lachance?" he said, totally unbelieving.

"Oi! My cousin ain't a pussy"

"He's a dweeb, I'm surprised you come from the same family as him"

"And Chris ain't a faggot either" I snapped, on Chris's behalf. Ace sniggered.

"All the Chambers' are fags – have you seen Eyeball?" I knew he was kidding, but I still gave him a dirty look.

"My cousin ain't a dweeb or a pussy – didn't he threaten you with a gun once?"

Gordie had told me all about it – when they were kids, they had all gone searching for this dead kid who got hit by a train. Vern knew where the body was and they all went to find it to be heroes. Ace came along with the Cobras, demanded they take the body, almost sliced Chris's neck with a knife, and Gordie – 'Pussy Lachance' had frightened him away by threatening him at gunpoint. Haha.

I had obviously hit a nerve as Ace's forehead crinkled into a frown.

"You bitch" he spat, whilst I just laughed.

"It hurts" I teased, "Listen – just hand me the beers, I know too much about you, and I don't wanna go out and mess up your reputation, and give you more reasons to hate me, okay?"

Ace stopped frowning and gave me an evil smile.

"What's in it for me?" he demanded and I shot him a knowing look.

"No way buddy – you ain't getting nothing from me!"

"Then I won't do nothing for you, darling"

"I'm not bothered – Ace, I could get that fat dude to get me them down if you don't want to!"

"Yeah, but I won't fondle you whilst I do it, will I?" Ace's eyes twinkled mysteriously, but I wasn't so sure on his sincerity.

"Unless you want me to?"

"Ew, Ace!" I groaned loudly, sick of the innuendo I had all the time from boys, "Just do it for me, please?"

I batted my thick eyelashes at Ace, and stuck out my bottom lip, making it quiver and making puppy dog noises. Nobody could resist that! Ace just looked at me like I was crazy.

"You looked fucked when you do that," he said, in the first truthful tone I had heard him say.

"You look fucked in general" I smirked at my cool comeback, which only took a few seconds to think of. Yay!

Ace sniggered, obviously as amused as I was at the 'comeback of the century' and started to reach for bottles. I smiled sweetly.

"Thankyou Ace" I said, in a butter-wouldn't-melt voice. He handed me the bottles, one after the other until I had the right amount.

"And how are you going to buy these?" Ace inquired. I handed him the bottles in my right hand, and fished down my bra, noticing Ace's eyes were also very keen on knowing where my hands were going and pulled out a couple of dollars.

"Money – duh!"

"No, I meant – how are you gonna pass?"

I tossed back my hair, grabbing the bottles back off Ace, and pushed out my chest.

"Like this" I said confidently.

I strode over to the counter with my beer bottles; eager to show Ace I could pull it off. The look on his face would be priceless! I couldn't wait to tell the boys later! I lined my beers on the counter, smiling broadly with glossy lips, and the fat guy just laughed.

"Girl are you cracked?" he said, in a deep, redneck wheeze, "You think I'm gonna sell you these?" he coughed noisily, a smokers cough, "Not a chance, love!"

I felt like a balloon that was slowly being let down, my mouth widened, and I drooped slightly in shock. _Why couldn't I pull it off? I could pull it off at home!_ Instead I gave him a blank look and asked dumbly, "Why?"

He was about to speak again when I heard Ace from behind.

"It's okay, Mac, she's with me" Ace called over loudly, "They're my beers, she's just paying"

I turned around and threw him a look. He looked back with a force in his eyes, and I gave a dumb little nod, surprised Ace had rescued me for the second time today. He swaggered over to me, his leather boots clumping on the old wooden floor, and put his arms around my waist, pressing against me. I could feel his crotch on the tip of my bum, pushing against me, and I tried to contain the unwitting urge to punch Ace in his smirk little face – or better, his groin, but instead I forced out a smile, my teeth grit under my lips, and unwillingly nodded.

'Mac' gave us both a suspicious look, but went on counting the beers and pricing them. He handed me the bag and I could tell by his face he wasn't too happy doing so, and I gave him all the money I had, Ace still pressed against me, except now he was stroking my waist and over my stomach. Once I had everything, I moved away from Ace and legged it out of the shop, completely embarrassed by what had just happened.

Ace started to laugh when we got outside and I rudely ignored him.

"Aren't you gonna thank me for saving your pretty little ass again?" he hollered, as I power walked up the road, briskly. I heard him run up from behind me, and grab my shoulder, turning me around to face him. He was wearing an 'I told you so' face and I gave a loud moan. I really hated to admit it, but Ace Merrill had just rescued me, not once, but twice in the space of ten minutes, and as much as it made the bile rise in the back of my throat that an asshole like Ace had done that, and that I didn't want to say it, but a thankyou was in order.

"Thankyou ONCE AGAIN for saving my – and I quote, '_pretty little ass_' " I rolled my eyes, "Better now?"

Ace smiled, "Much"

I turned back again, but Ace stopped me.

"Its not good enough though" his breath hit me and I shivered slightly. Ace was so good-looking – but so old! Why did I kind of like him then? Ugh.

"What more do you want?" I whined, "Please Ace I gotta go back to Gordies, they're waiting for me"

"You owe me" Ace whispered, "And I know exactly what I want you to do"

Ace leaned against me, putting his hands on my waist again, and I knew what was coming. Still I asked;

"Oh god – what?"

He bent over me, his face almost against mine and he started again with the rubbing and pressing, "You could kiss me goodbye?"

"Why, where are you going?" I taunted, Ace just smirked.

"You aren't going anywhere until you give me my thankyou" Ace said demandingly, and as much as I wanted to be frightened I felt a tingle of excitement in my head. He was almost against my nose, when he spoke again.

"Aren't you gonna kiss me goodbye?"

I sighed hard, "Well you kinda _do_ deserve it"

And with that I leaned in, and met Ace's lips on mine. It started only with lips on lips, but something inside wouldn't pull me away from him, and the tongues began. I felt myself melt in Ace's passionate embrace, running my hands down his back and over his buttocks, tasting Ace's warm tongue on mine. By god – he was a great kisser. _Mmm. Must stop now._

I pulled away suddenly, Ace's mouth still open slightly like he expected more.

"Yuk" I declared, rubbing my lips on my arm, as Ace just laughed wickedly.

This wasn't necessary a truthful comment, I was more inclined to start to kiss him again, but I couldn't bare the thought of having it off with a serial womaniser.

"I know you liked it really," Ace teased, and I pursed my lips. Carefully I removed his arms from off my body, peeling him away, and straightened myself down. I felt extremely hot, and fanned myself as I walked away.

"Well, goodbye then Ace" I called over my shoulder. My heart was still racing, and I breathed hard. I was stumbling in step, which I usually did when I was light-headed or dizzy.

"Bye Andrea!" He called back seductively, "Come find me anytime you need some booze!"

_Bastard called me Andrea!_

Putting the situation to the back of my mind I began to walk off home – rather quickly before I had to kiss any more Cobras!

***

"Oh my god, you did it, you got the beers!" Gordie cheered as I got home.

They were all in the living room, watching Dragnet on the television. I think they had come to believe that I wouldn't pass and there would be no beers (which would have happened if Ace Merrill hadn't intervened! Stop. Thinking. About. Him!) and that surprised them. They all came over as they gazed at the shopping bag.

"Oh my lord – Andy!" Chris grinned, "You are _so_ amazing!"

I blushed and handed him the bag, which he inspected carefully. Teddy barged in, snatching the bag greedily.

"Oh boy! Can we have one now? Look – she got ten freaking beers, man!" Teddy pleaded, taking out a bottle, which I snatched back off him, alongside the bag.

"No Teddy – they're for the party!" I told him, quite sternly, and handed Gordie the bag.

"Hide them upstairs" Chris commanded, "Somewhere where Teddy or your mom can't find them!"

Gordie did just that, running upstairs with the bag, quickly before Teddy had the chance to rob one again.

"I still can't believe you got the beers!" Vern said, shaking his head disbelievingly as I went to sit down on the sofa with them.

"How'd you do it Andy?" Chris asked impressed, sitting next to me. I smiled innocently, still fanning myself. I just shrugged.

"Coz I'm too cool"

"Coolest mother sucker I know" Chris grinned. He noticed me fanning myself, "Dude, you hot?"

"Yes, I'm too hot for you" I smirked.

"No seriously" Chris stuck out his tongue, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" I lied. It wasn't like I was gonna say I had just kissed Chris's arch enemy, "All the excitement is getting to me!"

***

Teddy and Vern left a couple of minutes after I had arrived back, promising to be back at Gordies for around eight o'clock, which was the time we had all decided would be best. It would give us time to rearrange the furniture and time for me to get ready too! Vern was bringing the food. His mom was a cook and he promised to bring some great food for tonight. I was waiting with baited breath. Chris left a bit later on, saying he'd be back after supper to help Gordie with the moving of the furniture. Before he left he gave me a hug.

"You're so cool Andy, for getting those beers, sorry I wasn't there with you" he said softly. I smiled, _if he was there, he would have killed me for kissing Ace._

"Coolest girl you'll ever meet" I smirked.

Chris laughed, "I'll see you"

"Not if I see you first!"

Aunt Dorothy had been out all day shopping and she came home in the evening to pack her belongings for tonight, cooking our meals (which we both left half of!) and got ready to go. She was off to South Harlow, a couple of hours away from Castle Rock to visit some old school friends, but she was terrified of leaving Gordie.

"Gordie, are you sure you'll be okay?" She asked him before she got into the car. He had carried her overnight bags and put them in the back of her car, and smiled warmly.

"Of course mom, I'm sixteen, remember?"

She smiled weakly, "I know, I just worry about you so much, you're the only baby I have left"

I smiled sympathetically, giving her back a rub. I knew she was thinking about loosing Denny, I could tell by the way her eyes were misty, and her face gaunt with emotion. Poor Aunt Dorothy.

"I know mom, you just go out and have a good time, you deserve one. Andrea and I will look after the house" Gordie said kindly. Aunt Dorothy smiled tearfully, pulling Gordie and I into a tight squeeze.

"I'll be home noon on Monday – don't be wrecking the house" she told us. Gordie and I shared a look.

"Oh pur-lease!" I rolled my eyes, "Just go Aunt Dorothy, and have a superb time!"

Aunt Dorothy nodded and got in the car.

"No parties Gordie" She declared sternly, "I won't be happy if I find out you've had one. Grounded until eighteen, young man!"

"Of course mom! Don't be so silly – just go!" Gordie laughed.

Aunt Dorothy backed out of the drive carefully, looking every inch like the tired old woman who had experienced a loss, and started to drive off. She honked her horn as she drove down the dusty roads and we waved until she had eventually disappeared out of view. Gordie smirked evilly.

"No parties Gordie!" I mocked, "Grounded until eighteen!"

Gordie threw me the finger, "Yeah – whatever!"

"Come on then! Lets get ready!" I pulled Gordie back into the house to start preparing for our boss night in.

***

I had a quick shower and dried my hair whilst Gordie stayed downstairs waiting for Chris to come back. Scanning through my clothes I chose an outfit for the evening – a short pair of denim shorts and a cropped spotty silk blouse with a plunging neckline that hugged my curves gratefully. I began on makeup – heavy grey shadow, thick lashings of mascara and eyeliner, and a slick of lipgloss. I completed my look with ruffled hair and a clip in the shape of a cherry. Happily content with the way I looked, I gave my mirror a dazzling smile.

When I came downstairs to make myself a drink, Chris was in the living room with Gordie pushing the furniture around. They were both topless – it must have been hard work and I could feel my cheeks burn as I looked at Chris's hot physique. _Whoa he was tanned! And toned! Bonus! He probably looks better than Ace! Wait – why was I thinking of Ace again? Bugger. _

They gave me a little look as I walked past, but then Chris did a double take, jolting back up again, and staring at me wide mouthed. Gordie did the same.

"Wow" Chris breathed, hands on his hips, exposing his washboard stomach at a better view, "Andy you look great – real pretty!"

I felt a warm fuzzy feeling in my tummy and my cheeks glowed happily.

"Yeah Andy, you look swell!" Gordie beamed, coming over to hug me, "All the effort you've put in, and us boys are only in our jeans and tshirts!" he laughed as he embraced me.

"I just like making an effort, that's all – you guys look fine" I smiled, noticing Chris hadn't removed his eyes off me. Gordie noticed and nudged him, sending Chris back to reality. He blinked several times, then shook his head, muttering some obscene thing that I couldn't make sense of.

"So what would you like me to do to help?" I asked sweetly.

"Absolutely nothing!" Gordie replied, "Whilst you were busy preening yourself upstairs we managed to do most of the moving around, you can just go sit down"

"Oooh! Awesome!" I grinned happily, "No work for me, good-o!"

I took a seat on the sofa, kicking back and lying across the sofa like the Queen Of Sheba, watching the sweat ridden topless boys finish making some room. I decided to close my eyes for a bit, but next thing I knew I felt someone sit down on my feet.

"Chris? What the fudge?" I said softly. He snuggled closer.

"Budge up there lass!" he smirked, as I moved my feet back so Chris could sit down on the sofa. I spread them back over his lap. He giggled, stroking my pointing feet.

"You do look nice tonight," Chris stated, running his hands over my ankles.

"Thank you, but why are you rubbing my feet?" I asked him.

"I don't know. It's peaceful to do" he said softly, feeling slightly embarrassed, "Sometimes when my mom gets back and dads away, I relax her by giving her a massage"

"Mmm, a massage – do mine?"

"Sure" Chris said happily, "I've already started anyway!"

So Chris massaged my feet, whilst I closed my eyes and gave in to Chris's sensual rubs. Oh god – I did feel relaxed, but where was Gordie in all of this?

"Say Chris – where's my cousin?"

"He went down to the store, to get some snacks"

"Wasn't Vern meant to be getting some?"

"Do you trust Vern?"

"Oh yeah" I'd forgotten Vern's tendencies to be forgetful and slow minded and I now realised it was a good idea to have sent Gordie for food.

"Say Andy?"

"Yeah, Chris?"

"I heard Eyeball talking about you when i went home"

"Oh..." _Oh god._

"He was with Ace, in the kitchen, i couldn't help overhear..."

I screwed up my face. Dammit!

"...Ace said he got lucky with you?"

"Umm" I couldn't lie to Chris, "I kissed him"

Chris gasped in horror, "When?"

"Like, before, in the shop!"

"Oh GROSS - you kissed Ace Merrill!"

"Are you mad?"

"Nope" Chris shook his head, "Mildly disgusted though"

"He forced me to, i had no intention of kissing him myself!" I protested, not entirely true, "But he did not 'get lucky' with me, okay?"

"I understand, Andy"

An awkward silence. Chris was still rubbing my feet, and i was really enjoying it. I hoped my feet didn't smell though...

"Am I a good foot massager?" Chris grinned.

"The best! Jeez – I wish you could come home with me! My friends would love you rubbing their feet!"

"How much would I be paid?" Chris smirked, as I rolled my eyes.

"They'd pay you good style!" I giggled, "They'd _love_ you!"

Chris raised an eyebrow, "Are you suggesting?"

"Yes – they'd pop your cherry BIG TIME!"

Chris started to laugh hysterically, and I joined in as well. We both laughed until our tummy had hurt, then Chris spoke.

"I wouldn't do anything with them anyway – I like someone"

I raised my eyebrows, "You like someone, eh? Who?"

Chris looked sheepish, his cheeks flushing, "Well, she's dead pretty…"

"How pretty?"

"Extremely, her eyes are lovely"

"What's her body like?" I demanded, playing around with Chris's emotions. He shrugged.

"Not bad… she's got a great pair!"

I started to laugh, "You like her for her _brains_"

Chris nodded, "She's dead smart, kinda like Gordie…"

"You like Gordie?" I said, shellshocked, and Chris pulled a face.

"Ew, not like that – I meant she's like him!"

"Does she like you?"

Chris blushed more, "I don't know…"

"What's her name?" I asked sweetly, getting an idea, and my heart was racing.

"Well, erm…" Chris leaned over to me, coming close, I could feel his breath against my face, and "It's kinda…like…."

Our lips almost touched, but there was a loud knock on the door, and we both jumped back in alarm. Both Chris and my face were shocking red. He waved over to the door, shooting up from the chair.

"I'll go…. get that!" he stuttered, legging it out of the room. I was left to calm down, my heart fluttering, and my breathing more rushed.

_Jesus Christ – how many more boys would I get?_

**Okay, there we go, another chapter up. I like this one, I thought it was funny! Especially the Ace bit, tee hee! :D I was dead upset i didn't get any reviews on my last chapter. i hope this one gets some! anyhow, hope you like, keep reviewing! x**


	9. The Sunset Confession

It was Teddy at the door. I could tell by the familiar nail against chalkboard laugh.

"Hey, can I come in? Or am I interrupting anything? Eeeee-eeee-eeeee!"

I heard Chris sigh impatiently, and the sound of bags being dropped in the hall.

"Not at all, come in" Chris said calmly, clearly irritated.

I straightened out my silk blouse, still lying back on the sofa, and I hoped my face didn't give anything away when Teddy walked in. Like Chris, he did a double take when he saw me.

"Jesus Andy – you look _great! _Yes, sir!" Teddy gave a loud wolf whistle, looking me up and down. I smiled uneasily, as Teddy came to sit down next to me. I noticed his eyes hadn't left my low cut top either…

"Doesn't she look good Chris?" he asked as Chris entered the room again. Chris nodded.

"I told her before she looked good" he said, a sort of firmness to his voice as he spoke, "And I don't lie"

I beamed happily at the two boys who were arguing over my looks, not in a bad way, rather a happy way! I never had so much attention! Usually my best friend Dolly would have the boys back in New Jersey, not me, so I was just sitting back adoring the attention.

"Thankyou guys!" I said happily, hugging Teddy and then getting up to hug Chris. The hug lingered between Chris and me a bit _too_ much, we only broke away when we heard Teddy's irritated cough. Chris's cheeks were flushed, and he gave my arm a small pat before sitting back down.

"Where's Gordo?" Teddy said, putting his feet up on the side of the sofa, leaning over for the TV remote. Chris knocked his feet off, and snatched the remote back.

"Haven't you even noticed how _I've_ tidied the room?" Chris said annoyed, "And now you're putting your muddy boots on the sofa, and leaving things lying around?"

Teddy threw Chris an evil glare, whilst I just sat back and chewed my lip anxiously.

"What the fuck is your problem Chambers? You've been a bitch to me for the past week and a half – what's eating you?" Teddy asked sternly, as they shared stony looks.

"Nothing is up with me" Chris grumbled, unconvincingly, "You're just so untidy"

"Big fucking deal! It's not my house, is it? Eeeee-eeeeeee-eeeeeee!"

"Gordie's mom ain't gonna be pleased if you make a mess – Gordie will be grounded!"

"Guys shut up!" I shouted slightly. They both looked at me stunned. I just gave them both looks.

"We came here to party not argue! You can both argue in your own time!" I moaned, getting up from the sofa, leaving the boys looking at me embarrassed. I straightened myself down and started to walk off.

"I'm going outside for some air. There's too much _friction_ in here for me, sort it, or I'll kick you both out, got it?" I said firmly. They both nodded at me like they were naughty schoolboys and I was their teacher, both looking down in shame. I smiled to myself, _that'll teach them not to argue!_

I was surprised at how chilly it was getting outside. Summer was almost at an end, I could tell. I could see crisp orange leaves starting to litter Gordie's back yard from the giant trees around it, and the chill in the air was giving it away. I breathed in the air hard.

_No pollution, just air. Not like New Jersey, car fumes and rubbish._

The sky was a red colour, mixed in with the faintest pink skies. Sunset. I loved it here. Every evening I would look out of the window from my room and watch it turn to night. Something about it made me enjoy sunset so much, but I didn't know what. Maybe it was the colours? The reds and orange and that tiny tinge of pink in the fluffy clouds.

So I sat on the wall at the opposite side of the garden, watching the magnificent sunset, mixing my calmness I was experiencing in with the sights I was looking at, melting into the atmosphere.

_Why must I leave Castle Rock?_

A gentle tear slid down my cheek as I watched the sun drift behind the mountains. A hand pressed down on my shoulder, knocking me out of my little world and back into the reality of life. I almost squealed, it came as such a shock to me, and I turned around.

"Teddy!" I moaned, "What did you do?"

Teddy paused, looking at me like I was odd. Or in his case "odd as a cod".

"I…don't recall doing anything" he stuttered, "You mad at me for arguing with Chris?"

I sighed, and shook my head.

"Why are you crying, Andy?" Teddy asked kindly, in a tone so soft it was hard to believe it had come from crazy Teddy. I rubbed my eyes furiously.

"I'm not crying!" I protested, "A bug must have flown into my eyes or something…"

"Andy, I might not be the smartest guy around here, but I don't have shit for brains!" Teddy said calmly, with a fierce tone in his voice, "Tell me what's eating you?"

"Nothing is eating me Teddy"

"Andy?" Teddy said in a singsong voice. I rolled my eyes, turning back to face him.

"You know I'm upset because I'm leaving," I said softly, trying to blink away more tears. Teddy sighed, and came to sit down on the wall besides me.

"You're not going to be the only one that's upset when you leave" Teddy said in an almost inaudible voice. I looked up at his face, into his eyes with pure sincerity. Those dark eyes behind those ridiculous glasses, I wanted to take them off and throw them to the ground.

"What did you say?"

"We're all gonna miss you" Teddy said quietly, "You've been with us all summer nearly – we've grown on you" Teddy leaned over and gave me a little punch on the shoulder, "Hell – you've grown on us!"

I smiled slightly, "How the hell are you gonna miss me?"

"We're gonna miss having a girl around to keep us grounded, from getting out of mischief" Teddy chortled, "Even though half the time you're the one who gets us into it in the first place"

"Go screw!" I laughed, shoving Teddy hard. At least I was laughing again.

"You know what you need, Andy?" Teddy rummaged in the pockets of his combat trousers and brought out two cigarettes, "A smoke in the sunset is something you gotta do!"

Teddy offered me one, and I gingerly took it. Baring in mind I had never smoked anything in my life, I was kinda nervous to see what would happen, whether I'd wheeze or pretty much enjoy it. Placing it between my lips, Teddy leaned over and lit it with his lighter, and instantly I inhaled. The tobacco smoke danced around my mouth, tickling the back of my throat and I tried not to choke. My eyes were watering again as I blew out quickly. Teddy giggled.

"First time smoker, eh?" he laughed, his voice rich with smoke. I coughed.

"You noticed"

"Don't worry, you get used to it"

Again I took a drag off the cigarette and I strangely enjoyed it, managing to hold my smoke in for longer. I felt odd, watching the sun go down with Teddy sharing his smokes and talking. It was an everyday thing, but to me, it felt good.

"You need to learn how to French inhale next. Eeeee-eeeeeee-eeeeeee!" Teddy grinned like a hyena as I blew smoke rings out, my cigarette between my forefingers and thumb like I'd seen Chris smoke it.

"What's French inhale?" I asked. Teddy gasped in surprise.

"Seriously? It's the sexiest thing a girl can learn when she smokes!"

I rolled my eyes, "I don't want to know, Teddy…"

"I mean…you're pretty sexy as it is" Teddy blurted out, and I noticed his glasses were smoking up as he looked at me. He snatched them off his face, and rubbed them furiously on his shirt, embarrassed. He coughed hard.

"Thanks Teddy" was all I managed to say as my cheeks flushed.

"Andy?"

"Hmmm"

"You know I like you, right?"

"Yes?" I said hoarsely through a smokey mouth. I stubbed out the rest of my cigarette on the wall and flicked it off, turning to face Teddy with a smile.

"No, I mean…" Teddy said, his forehead dotted with sweat as he pulled hard on the neck of his green shirt, "I _like_ you"

"Excuse me?" All at once my heart started to race hard, like I had been running a race, I was light-headed and I felt a warm sweat run up my back. Teddy gulped.

"You heard me Andy" he said calmly, "I like you a lot"

I swallowed hard, finding it hard to take all of this in. My head was still thick with the tobacco I'd just consumed, but somehow, I felt extremely happy that I had cracked the hardness of Teddy Duchamp. And he liked me.

"How long have you liked me?" I asked quietly, hoping Chris couldn't hear. Teddy shrugged.

"Since the first day you came, and I first laid my eyes upon your beauty" Teddy's words were unbelievably cheesy but it didn't matter, I wouldn't have complained and made him feel more awkward with me.

"Oh Teddy" I said softly, reaching out to grab his sweating hands. He looked at me, so nervous, his eyes strained behind his glasses.

"I just like you Andy, as a friend, and more, is that wrong?" he said, almost with a lisp in his voice. I shook my head.

"No Teddy, that's alright"

"I know you only have two weeks left here at Castle Rock, but I was just wondering something…" Teddy took a big nervous breath, and I awaited his words with a weird fluttering in my stomach.

"Go on…"

"If you would be mine – for just two weeks?"

Teddy's magnificent brown eyes twinkled innocently, his words so sweet butter wouldn't melt. He was desperate for love, the hurt in his eyes showed that, and for a moment I felt myself being drawn into him. The man between tearful boy eyes had a hold of me stronger than I had ever felt.

"Teddy" was all I managed to say. He grabbed my hand, squeezing hard at them and looked up at my face.

"Andy, in two weeks you leave, and I cannot bare it if…" he paused, as I watched his face flush and he carefully removed his hand off mine. He stopped.

"Teddy, say it, please" I whispered. Teddy leant over and brushed a finger over my eye, scooping back loose strands of hair and tucking them neatly behind my ears. His lips collided with my cheek. I could smell his cigarette and warm musk against my skin, and he left a little warm patch where he kissed me. Gingerly he looked away, still blushing.

"…I couldn't bare to see you leave without telling you exactly how I feel" he finished quietly. For a moment, there was a peaceful silence between us.

"You hate me, don't you?" Teddy said sadly. I stared at him, and shook my head furiously.

"No way Teddy!" I said loudly, and flung my arms around him, embracing him in a warm hug. I knew he expected more, but I just couldn't.

_Not now._

Millions of thoughts were racing through my head. _Should I, shouldn't I? Oh god, I didn't know._

"Will you Andy?" Teddy asked seriously, stroking my back as we hugged.

"Oh Teddy" I sighed hard, finally releasing him from my hug, "I can't say"

"Just tell me, Andy, if you don't want to…"

"I need to think about it" I said firmly, but with a kindness to my voice, "It's…kinda shocking"

Teddy nodded, "I understand Andy"

And with that last word, Teddy Duchamp leaped off the wall, and back into the grass of the garden below and I watched him walk back indoors, hands in his pockets as he swaggered.

Before he reached the door, he turned back to face me.

"Just let me know soon, okay?"

I nodded softly, not knowing what else to do, and watched him go back indoors. I sighed hard, wishing I hadn't stubbed out my cigarette. I could do with a drag.

Five minutes later and I could hear the noise from inside. It sounded like all the boys were there and they were in the mood to party. Chris came shooting out of door, running up to me beaming.

"Vern's here, and so's Gordie!" He whooped, coming up to me and putting his arms out, "Come on, jump!"

I pulled a face, "You gotta be kidding me!"

Chris shook his head, "No way, I can catch you easy!"

I rolled my eyes, and jumped off the wall and Chris caught me in his strong arms, swinging me around. I laughed loudly.

"Are you okay Andy?" Chris asked when he stopped swinging me around. I shrugged.

"Hey – I'll be fine when I get a few beers down me!" I giggled. Chris smiled softly, but grabbed my hand as I started to walk.

"Seriously? Teddy looked rather down when he came back in, is everything okay between you?" He asked curiously. I smiled a fake smile, and nodded.

"Course we're fine!" I smiled, "Why wouldn't we be?"

Chris shrugged lightly, "Alright, but if you need to talk you know where I am, okay?"

"Aww thanks Chris" and I leant in to kiss his cheek lightly, just as Vern poked his head around the door.

"Umm, are you guys finished yet? Coz Gordie says the beers are getting warm and there won't be any left when you come in" Vern asked sweetly, and both Chris and I shared looks.

"All gone? You kidding! Gordie can't drink for shit" Chris roared with laughter, and started to run, his hand held in mine, "We gotta go see this for ourselves"

I laughed, "I'm beginning to think this is going to turn into an eventful night!"

**Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, it's up! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in like forever! Big complications happened. I had a massive falling out with the boy I love (still not sorted) and I was a right mess, I couldn't do anything. I'm better now though, keeping a brave face, and I thought maybe it would do me good to finish this chapter, anyway – here you go! It's up! Thanks for all the positive reviews! Keep reviewing and making me smile, I'm off to start another chapter! Love you guys! x**


	10. Crash This Party

When I came back in, Gordie had laid down the bottles on the floor, Teddy had kicked back on the sofa, tucking into a bowl of potato chips, and Vern was humming along to some song.

"Oh gee!" I faked sarcastic excitement, "This party is gonna be hella good!"

"Fuck you Andy" Gordie laughed, "There's only five of us, you should have let us know if you wanted to invite the Cobras!"

I rolled my eyes, "Who knows? Maybe they would have made the party more exciting!"

"Or shitty?" Chris butted in, and I shoved him.

"Shut up Chris, I like the Cobras"

"Yeah, especially Ace!" Chris rolled his eyes, and stuck out his tongue. I gasped loudly, and rammed my elbow into the pit of his stomach.

"You little bitch!" I hissed, as Gordie gave me a 'what the hell' look, not understanding why I had just winded Chris. Teddy smirked at me.

"Ouch, Andy" Chris groaned, "I think you've knocked my stomach into my back!"

"Aww Chris, I'm sorry" I pulled a face, and gave his stomach a rub. He made whining noises whilst I just laughed. When I looked back up, the three boys were watching me in an awkward awe. Chris spluttered with laughter.

"So…" he tried to break the awkward silence, "Who's having the first beer of tonight?"

Both Teddy and I jumped up at the same time, waving our arms up in the air.

"Me! Me!" We both screamed, bouncing like we'd just eaten a dozen sugar coated Twinkies. I shoved Teddy, making him fall back to the sofa, and grabbed at a beer.

"Gimme! Gimme!" Teddy snatched it out of my hands and I scowled.

"Oi – enough, both of you!" Chris snatched the bottle out of Teddy's hand, "You're acting like animals!"

"Party animals" Teddy hooted, and laughed noisily, "Hell – it's the only things that's gonna make this party interesting, now – let us have the beers!"

"Yeah Chris!" I said in baby voice, "We're gonna party like it's 1999!"

Vern looked puzzled, "But I thought it was 1964?"

We all rolled our eyes at him, and all grabbed a beer.

"Lets do this!" I whooped, as we cracked open the first load of our beer for tonight, "Let's rock this night!"

"Cheers!" Gordie shouted, as we all clunked our bottles together, "To a great summer and awesome friendship!"

"Cheers!" we all agreed, and took our beers to our lips, knocking them back together. I tasted the cool alcohol rushing around down my throat, and breathed out happily.

_This is what summer is all about!_

***

Gordie took out all his records and brought the record player downstairs, putting it into the corner so we could all have a dance. The speakers blew out the wondrous rock 'n' roll legend that was Elvis Presley, and all at once, we kicked off, jiving across the room, singing to Hound Dog. Teddy bounced on the sofa, his beers still in his hands and dripping. Vern just jumped on the spot, not knowing what to do, whilst Gordie, Chris and I sang and spun, stopping only for mouthfuls of beer.

Upon hearing a knock on the door, I stopped suddenly.

"Quick Gordie, turn it down, it might be the neighbours!" I hissed, and ran to the door. Gordie cursed loudly, commanding Teddy to hide the beers quickly, Chris ran to the door with me. They knocked again.

"Who is it?" I asked innocently, pressing my face to the door.

"You've gotta guess" came the familiar sounding slur, followed by masculine laughter. I gasped in horror.

"You!" I hissed through the door.

"Open up Andy, we got a little surprise for you!"

"Who is it?" Gordie poked his head around the door, suspiciously. Chris stepped in.

"Don't worry, we got it under control" Chris said firmly, "Just turn the music back up and forget about it"

Gordie nodded, anxiously and Elvis was turned back up. Chris came up behind me.

"You invited the Cobras?" he said shocked. I shook my head wildly.

"No way!" I hissed, "Do you think I'm that stupid?"

"No"

"Good, just let me handle this"

"No Andy, I'm staying with you"

"Fine" I rolled my eyes, and pressed my head back to the door.

"What do you want, Ace?" I asked in a sigh.

"We don't wanna come in," Ace said, seriously.

"Then why are you at my door?" I asked, not taking him seriously.

"Yeah Ace, fuck off" Chris said harshly.

"Is that my faggot brother?" I guessed that was Eyeball (or Richard, as I loved to tease him) who was talking.

"Yes Richard, he's here," I said softly in a singsong voice. Eyeball (Richard!) cursed loudly, and Ace laughed.

"Look Andy, seriously, just open the door" he said sincerely, "I have something for you"

I shared a look with Chris, who was determined for me to turn The Cobra's away, his eyes burned daggers through the door, and he was stood, hands on hips, against the door.

"You're not letting him in" Chris demanded. I shook my head.

"Aw come on Chris! I wanna see what they've got"

"A knife probably!"

"Don't be such a douche Chris" I gave in, and unlocked the door, opening it up. Chris grabbed me around the waist and pulled me back.

The door swung open, and Ace stood with Eyeball, Billy, Charlie and Fuzzy. They all looked at me, with Chris's arms around my waist and smirked, nudging each other.

"I see Chambers isn't too happy about us disturbing your good time" Ace sniggered, stepping inside the house. I flung his arms away quickly stepping towards Ace, brushing myself down.

"Gordie is gonna flip if he finds out you're in his house!" I said calmly, "Can't you stay on the porch?"

Ace looked around, hands on hips, nodding to himself, "Not bad, not bad. Could do with a paint job though" he smirked and looked down at me, "I gotta stay on the porch like a dog?"

I ran my fingers through my hair, "Well I didn't invite you in, so yes"

I noticed Chris and Ace both staring at each other with hate in their eyes. Chris breathing heavily, arms folded, and Ace just standing there with attitude.

"You look good Andy" Ace said softly, trying to change the subject, "What the fuck you doing with this faggot is beyond me"

"Fuck you Ace" Chris said firmly, "Get out of this house, and find some ugly fat broad to suck your little shrivelled up dick"

"Stop it now!" I stood between them, tapping my foot impatiently, "Ace – whatever you came here for, just give it to me. Chris – go back into the living room and wait"

"Andy" Chris protested, "I'm not leaving you with this asshole!"

I turned around to face Chris, "I'm sorting this" I said sternly, "I don't need protection, I'm capable of looking after myself"

I turned around to face Ace, who was leaning against the wall, sighing impatiently.

"Ace, you can't be here"

"Fine, I'll go"

"Good"

"Why don't you come along with me?" Ace asked, in his deliciously sexual voice, "You'd have a better time?"

"No Thankyou Ace. I'm having a good time here"

"Are you sure about that? Sounds like shit coming from the living room"

"You're not a fan of Elvis, I see"

"I'm not a fan of kids parties"

"Ace, go. Now!"

I grabbed his arm and opened the door again. The rest of the Cobras were standing against Ace's black car, passing around smokes. They watched as I turfed Ace back outside.

"Thankyou for dropping by" I said sweetly, "But I'm not interested in going out with you tonight"

The Cobra's all sniggered as Ace swaggered back over to the car. He clicked his fingers and they all shut up quickly. He turned back to face me.

"If you change your mind, we're in Irby's…" He trailed off as he climbed into the drivers seat, "There's a crate of beers by the window for you"

Sure enough, as I looked over, I noticed he was telling the truth, and that there was a crate, just outside the front, filled with bottles of beer. I shook my head, surprised.

"No way! I can't have them!"

Ace nodded, "If you're _ever_ gonna have a good time tonight, beer is the only way"

He started the car, and I had an enormous urge to run over and give Ace a hug. I turned around, noticing that Chris too had noticed the beers, and was shaking his head in disbelief. We both watched as Ace backed out of the drive, without even looking and started to speed off down the road. I stared over at Chris.

"Ace isn't as bad as you think" I smiled, "He left us beers"

"I noticed," Chris mumbled, "I can't believe you told me to go wait in the living room like a freakin' child!"

"You were acting like a freakin' child!"

"No, I just didn't want to see you cut up!"

I rolled my eyes, "Chris, I'm okay. Ace likes me"

"Yeah, as a bit of new pussy"

"Don't be horrid!"

"Don't be so naïve"

I sighed hard and stormed over to the crate, picking it up. It was heavier than I had thought, and I heard Chris come up behind me.

"Here – let me help"

He picked up the other side of the crate, and started to walk back indoors with it. We both said nothing.

"Sorry Andy" Chris said suddenly, "I just don't want to see you with Ace"

"Yeah, well, Ace is alright I think, deal with the fact I like him too"

"Not in that way?"

"God no!" I said surprised, "Hell – I know my limits!"

"Good" Chris said softly, "He would use you like toilet roll"

I laughed slightly, "Chris, it's cool, he's got us beer, just be thankful"

Chris sighed lightly, "I guess I can handle drinking _his_ beers"

"Good" I smiled, as we entered the living room. Gordie was sat on the sofa with Teddy and Vern anxiously. They all gasped when they noticed the crate.

"Jesus H Christ!" Teddy exclaimed, "Where did those come from?"

I blew up my fringe and shrugged, "Eh – just some extra beers from a friend…"

"But who?" Gordie began, but I turned the music back up and began cracking bottles open; ready to start the night over again.

**Hi! Okay, another chapter is up! I kinda rushed this one to get ready for the next one (The next one is REAL good, honestly) I thought it needed to be a bit cobra-ed up this chapter, and what's better than a nice little bitch between Chris and Ace? ;D loves it! Anyway, thanks to everyone who is reviewing and liking this story. It makes me feel loved as hell :D xx**


	11. Dirty Dares Cause A Problem

_Chris was right when he said Gordie couldn't hold his drink._

By now, the drinks had flowed for about an hour and half, the music was still going loud, and potato chip crumbs littered the floor. We were all sitting in a circle, drunkenly giggling, whilst we thought of things to do that didn't involve eating or dancing. Gordie had a lampshade on his head, Vern was fidgeting with the bowls, Teddy was howling with laughter at the fact Gordie had a lampshade on his head and I had my head rested on Chris's lap, singing Elvis very off pitch and wildly, whilst he stayed perfectly still listening, his face screwed up.

"What can we doooooooooooooooooooooooo?" I sang, "There's no more boooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooze, and I've got the fluuuuu!"

"Poor you!" Teddy added in melody.

"Ducking' hell" Gordie screeched, "Ma partee is thee shiz, but we need entertainment!"

"Ooooh ooooh! A stripper!" I shot up off Chris's lap and clapped my hands like a small child, "We need a stripper!"

"I think you should be our stripper Andy!" Teddy hollered, "You've got the tits for it, eeeeeeeeeee-eeeeeeeeeeeee-eeeeeeeee!"

"Ahhhh, fork you Teddy! My cousin is here!"

"We could send him out, he looks like he doesn't know what to do anyway!" Teddy laughed and I kicked him.

"I'm not stripping for anyone!" I shouted, "Not even if you're gonna pay me!"

"Not even for the last Twinkie" Teddy waved it around in his hand, teasing me. I quickly snatched it off him and stuffed it whole into my mouth. His jaw dropped as I snorted with laughter, spraying crumbs.

"Sumbitch! Andy – that was the last Twinkie!" Teddy grumbled.

"Sew me bitch!"

"Sue me, don't you mean?" Chris smirked, as I lay back down on his lap. I swallowed my Twinkie then stuck my tongue out, which was probably still frosted with food, but I didn't care really.

"Be quiet Chris, I know what I'm saying!" I slurred, and hiccupped slightly.

Gordie removed the lampshade from his head, and gave a loud shriek, we all jumped back.

"What?" Chris asked.

"I know what we can do!" Gordie grinned wickedly, "Let's play a game!"

He reached out for a bottle, quickly tipping it back to see if all the alcohol had disappeared from the bottle and we laughed.

"Gordie you're such a wino!" Teddy snorted. Gordie rolled his eyes and put the bottle in the middle.

"We're playing spin the bottle, and I'M going first!" Gordie demanded childishly, and gave the bottle a sharp spin. We watched it slow down and land on… Vern.

Vern groaned as we shoved him, taunting him.

"AHAHAHA VERNO, you go!"

"Aww screw! Why is it always me? I didn't even say I was playing!" Vern sighed, but let us choose a dare for him.

"Okay, okay!" Gordie hiccupped, "Verno Tessio-oh-oh-oh-OATMEAL! You gotta…ummm…" he thought, still hiccupping, and clicked his fingers as an idea came to his mind, "YOU GOTTA PUT ON ANDY'S BRA!"

"Say what?!" I asked shocked, "He's going nowhere near my bra!"

"Theres one in the kitchen!" Gordie got up from the circle, "You left it in with your dirty laundry, and I saw it"

"PERVERT!" I shrieked, as Gordie returned with a lacy white bra, spinning it around like a lasso. Chris spluttered with laughter, as did Teddy. Gordie tossed it to Vern, making it land on his shoulder. He shrieked slightly, like a rat had just been tossed at him, and Teddy snatched it quickly, fondling the lacy straps.

"Jesus Andy – a 'D' cup?" Teddy hooted, as I grabbed it quickly, "You know Vern is a double G, right?"

"Go screw!" Vern whined, as I handed him the bra.

"Go on Verno, put it on!"

Vern sighed, as we watched him slip into it and strangely enough, it fitted slightly. We rolled about laughing.

"You're gonna have a lot of space to grow into it now!" Chris giggled.

Vern sat in the white bra, clearly uncomfortable as he fiddled to fasten it.

"Get Chris to do it, he's good at fastening bras!" I winked over at Chris's direction, and caught his grin.

"Jeez – how would you know that then, Andy, eh? Eh?" Gordie nudged me and I just waved my hands around.

"Oh yanno…" I giggled through hiccups, watching Chris's nimble fingers work his magic on the straps of Vern's bra. _They'd never know our secret, Christopher…_

***

Dares continued through the evening, extremely outrageous ones at that too! Numerous times I was asked to strip by Teddy (and implied a few times by Chris too!), and when I felt like I couldn't say no anymore, off came the silk blouse. The mouths of the boys dropped (minus Gordie, who looked away) and I giggled, feeling like a goddess with all eyes on my body.

"Corr!" Teddy shook his head, "You're fifteen with the body of a twenty five year old!"

"Teddy!" I acted shocked, but deep down I felt great! Best I felt in a drunken state anyway!

Of course, it wasn't just me who got dared to do things. Chris was dared to drink a mixture of beer, rum, mashed celery and other countless objects we found in the cupboards, we called it 'Chamber's Yum Yums' and he drunk it! Without retching – what a guy! Gordie dressed up in one of his mother's gowns, and sang a beautiful rendition of 'Lollipop' complete with popping cheeks and a shuffled dance routine. But the highlight of the evening was Teddy's dare… oh lord!

"I dare Teddy to strip off all his clothes and run nude down the garden!" I chuckled, "And if he doesn't do it, he's a major pussy!"

Of course, I expected him to be a major pussy. He wasn't. All at once, he started to undress, pulling off his shirt and kicking off his jeans. Stepping out of his boxers…

"Eeeeeeeeeee-eeeeeeeeeeeee-eeeeeeeee, I ain't no pussy – see Ya!"

We all watched in awe at the naked Teddy, who opened the front door and legged it out. We all rose to our feet, running over to the window. Sure enough, Teddy was running around the garden – totally exposed, howling with laughter and dancing. We couldn't believe it!

When Teddy returned, we praised him. We actually praised him. And he was so pleased!

"I can't believe you did that Teddy" I shook my head, in the lap of Chris, still unbelieving. Teddy just whooped.

"I ain't no pussy, Andy – you'd better believe it!"

I rolled my eyes, "I do"

Gordie gave the bottle another spin and it landed on me.

"Okay, okay" Gordie hiccupped, "Andy, it's your dare"

I sat back off Chris's lap and gave a little floor-jig, "Okay man – I'm up for it!"

"I dare you…" Gordie bit his lip to stifle a giggle, "to kiss Chris!"

"Easy peasy!" I leaned over and gave Chris a small kiss on the cheek. Gordie shook his head.

"No, no! I meant – you gotta _really _kiss him!" Gordie smirked wickedly.

I raised my eyebrows at him, and all at once I felt myself getting fluttery. Chris was staring at me, and so were Teddy and Vern.

"You can do it" Chris said softly, "I don't mind!"

I sighed deeply, and ran a hand through my hair, "Alright fine, I'll do it"

Carefully, I took Chris's face in my hands, and leaned in and met Chris's lips in a warm kiss. His lips were soft, and I could feel myself easing up. I couldn't break away; I was melting into his arms. Tighter he pulled me against his body, and all at once, I could feel his tongue enter my mouth, colliding with the inside of my mouth. It was passionate, frenzied, and I couldn't break away. His hands ran up my thighs, as mine wrapped around his neck. He kissed me with so much passion; I felt my heart against my chest beat harder than before.

A door slammed and we both jumped away in shock.

Teddy was gone.

Gordie was staring at the door, and so was Vern.

"Oh dear" Vern said concerned, "I think I'd best go after him!"

Vern rose to his feet and quickly followed after Teddy. Gordie just watched in awe. I looked back at Chris, who's cheeks were as pink as candyfloss, and he was breathing heavily. I unwrapped my arms from his neck.

"Where'd he go?" I asked dumbly. Gordie shrugged.

"Should I go after him?" Chris asked.

"Nah, Vern's doing that, I think you've done enough" Gordie said softly. I sighed hard, resting my head on Chris's.

_Oh bloody dear. This was bad! I'd just kissed Chris, and it felt so good. Teddy had gone – could it be because I'd kissed him? Jesus!_

Gordie rose to his feet.

"I think this is a good time to stop playing and maybe get some sleep?" he said, and we both nodded. Chris moved away from me slightly, "I'm still sleeping in the spare room, right?"

Gordie nodded, "Unless you've changed your mind?"

Chris shook his head, "No man – I'll be up in a second"

Gordie nodded again and left the room, humming a tune, and we heard him run upstairs. Both of us looked at each other.

"Did we upset Teddy?" Chris asked me nervously, and I just shrugged, not meeting his eye contact.

"I'm not sure…"

We both sighed slightly. I felt Chris move back closer to me.

"You're a great kisser Andy" he said suddenly, and I looked up at him, noticing his cheeks were bright red with embarressment.

"You…too…" I said nervously.

"Andy?"

"Hmm?"

"Did that mean anything?"

"Hmmm"

"Is that a yes?"

"Chris?"

"Yeah?"

"I think you're the best kisser"

"Thanks…"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Go on" Chris said softly, leaning in.

"May i…sleep with you tonight?"

"Excuse me?"

"I feel like…I can't sleep alone tonight"

"Umm, okay, sure – you wanna sleep in my bed?"

"Yes, if that's okay with you?"

"Anything to see you in your pretty little boxers" Chris grinned. We both stared at each other for a moment, and found ourselves kissing again, softer this time, but I broke away quickly.

"I'm gonna go…get changed, so I'll meet you in your room then later?" I said, getting up out of Chris's lap and making my way to the door. Chris nodded, and got to his feet also.

"I'll just do a quick tidy now"

"Okay" I gave him a warm smile and ran upstairs, my heart still fluttering like crazy.

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Funny shit! I love this chapter – and I'm happy to say, it's a double updating! I wrote the next one too! So there you go! 2 for the price of 1! Keep updating :D xxx**


	12. A Precious Moment

Here we go – another chapter for you. Just a word of caution, its mildly….sexual, so if you get offended by such filth, please don't read. I don't wanna get into your bad books . Anyway, if you're okay with reading it – read on. Keep reviewing :D

I quickly undressed out of my dress, and looked over at myself in the mirror. Smudged makeup, _great._ Bird nest hair, _not bad either._ I quickly rubbed at my eyes, stepping out of my dress.

_I can't be bothered with pyjamas._

I grabbed my duvet off the bed, barely covering my body with it, just letting it hang around my shoulder, whilst I walked into the landing, exposed in only my underwear. Gordie came out of the bathroom and gawped in horror, quickly shielding his eyes.

"Andy! What the hell?" he shrieked, I rolled my smudged eyes, pulling the blanket around my body.

"Relax Gordo, I'm covered"

He peered through a gap between his fingers, and once he knew I was right, removed his hands from his face.

"What are you doing? I thought you were going to bed?" He asked confused.

"I'm going to sleep with Chris…" I said, truthfully.

All at once, the colours from Gordies face drained out, his eyes fogged over and he looked like he was going to be sick. His mouth widened.

"WHAT!" he yelled, his voice high pitched in shock. I pulled a face.

_What was it with guys?_

"Aw god – Gordie! Not like that! Gross!" I gave him a repulsed looked. Gordie blinked several times, taking it in, then breathed a loud sigh of relief.

"Jeez Andy, you almost gave me a heart attack!" Gordie clutched his chest, still shocked. I rolled my eyes, wrapping myself tighter with the duvet.

"I'm going now Gordie, goodnight" and I waltzed past him, walking up the corridor.

"Andy, wait!" Gordie called after me, and I turned around.

"Oh God, what now?"

"If you do…yanno…. end up _sleeping_ together – you will make sure he's got rubbers?" Gordie stuttered, his face turned tomato. My face screwed up in horror.

"EW Gordie!" I squealed, "You sick bastard!"

And on that note, I turned away and strode up the corridor to the guest room where Chris was staying in, trying VERY to erase the weird conversation I had just had with Gordie.

Chris was in his boxers when I walked in. He jumped back, obviously shocked, and folded his arms. His eyes calmly looked me up and down, as I dropped my duvet on the floor, exposing myself. He smiled, as I raised my eyebrows, keenly impressed at Chris's neat physique.

"You needn't undress for my benefit," I teased, biting my lip. Chris just shrugged.

"Hey – I usually sleep like this" He put his hands on his hips, his eyes still focused on my body, "Whatever happened to your lovely patterned shorts?"

I rolled my eyes, dragging my duvet over to the bed, "I couldn't be bothered"

"I'm not complaining" Chris said saucily.

I got into bed, sliding over so that Chris could fit in next to me, and I snuggled down under the covers. I could smell the aroma of freshly washed linen and Chris's usual mix of cigarettes and mint as he crawled in beside me, flicking off the lampshade that sat on the cabinet as he snuggled against me.

"Andy?" Chris whispered.

"Hmmm?" I said sleepily.

"Can I kiss you?"

I felt for Chris's face in the dark, gliding my hands over his warm cheeks as he did the same. As we found ourselves wrapped up in the darkness, I felt Chris's lips plunge into mine, warm and satisfying, almost as if I could melt into him. Chris's legs brushed against mine, as he wrapped his arms protectively around my waist, so I could feel his body against mine. I just let him take control.

Chris broke away to breathe for a moment, and I let my headrest against him.

"Tonight was good," he said, as he gathered his breath. I gave a small nod.

"I sure hope Teddy's okay" I replied, sadly.

Almost after I'd said that, I felt an awful pang of guilt deep within. Poor Teddy – I had basically put him up to something, made him believe, and then thrown it back in his face. I wonder how he'd react knowing I was sleeping next to one of his best friends.

"He will be" Chris said positively, but I wasn't too sure he was sure of that himself. I sighed hard as Chris leaned in and kissed my cheek.

"I fucked up Chris" I muttered, "How could anyone stand me?"

"No you didn't!" Chris insisted, "Teddy knew it was bound to happen, we were playing _dares_! And I stand you!"

"He likes me Chris" I said guiltily.

"I know he does" Chris replied, slowly.

"Then why didn't you stop kissing me?" I asked him bluntly. Chris sighed hard.

"I couldn't…"

"What do you mean?" I didn't understand.

He took a deep breath in, "I mean. I _couldn't_. I just wanted to kiss you… so _bad," _Chris admitted. His words were followed by silence, as I thought.

"Is that wrong?" he asked, a second later. I found myself shaking my head.

"No"

"No?"

"Because, I wanted to kiss you too!"

I leaned in to kiss Chris again, this time much more passionate, and I could see that we were both enjoying it. I could feel the guilt for Teddy being pushed to the back of my head with every rich lip movement. I liked the sensation of letting Chris's tongue explore deep around my mouth whilst I gently caressed up his back with my fingertips.

I suddenly felt something dig into my lower stomach and jumped back, startled. _He's excited – Good lord!_

"Chris, I think…something happened" I said, trying to contain the fits of laughter that was building up as quickly I felt Chris's hands slide in front of his groin, cursing silently under my breath.

"Aw shit! I'm sorry Andy!" He apologised, deeply embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it, it's natural" I smirked, "I know I'm too good"

Chris laughed lightly, "I should learn to control myself"

I traced Chris's fingers with my own, and for a moment I wondered how Chris would react if I touched his crotch, whether he'd feel uncomfortable or whether he'd just give in. Instead of just wondering, I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, and ran my hands over it. Chris shivered suddenly, with every movement I made, moaning loudly.

"Andy" he moaned breathlessly, "Andy! _ANDY!"_

His hands pulled mine away and I giggled softly.

"What did I do?" I asked innocently. I would have loved to see Chris's face then!

"Nothing – I just don't want you to get weirded out by anything it does!" Chris said, rather truthfully, placing my hands in his, and nuzzled into my neck, showering it with small kisses.

"I wouldn't be freaked out at all," I admitted.

Chris continued to kiss up my neck, when he stopped suddenly.

"Andy, are you a virgin?" he asked, quite out of the blue. I felt my cheeks flush.

"What if I was?" _I wasn't, but I didn't know how he'd react if I told him this._

"There's nothing wrong with being a virgin" he said kindly, as if I was.

"Well I'm not" _Damn! Why'd I say that?_

"Oh" he sounded surprised.

"Why, are you?" I asked him, hoping for the same answer I'd just given him.

"No"

"Oh right" Phew – no virgins. Unless you counted Gordie, of course…

"What was the point of asking me that then?" I chuckled. Chris shrugged.

"I was just curious"

"Why? Would you have slept with me if I was a virgin?"

Chris paused, thinking hard. I waited for his answer.

"Wouldn't it be weird though? If you had lost your virginity to your cousins best friend?" Chris smirked.

"It would be…different," I admitted, rather giggly.

Chris laughed, "How would I have explained to Gordie, if I did sleep with you?," he put on a silly voice, "Oh hi man – I hope you don't mind but I slept with your cousin, hope you're okay with that!"

I laughed loudly, "He did say for me to check whether you had any rubbers anyway!"

This stunned Chris. I felt him shake his head, unbelieving.

"Gordie said that?" he was almost as shocked as how I had reacted to it. I shrugged.

"Guess he wanted to know if you come protected" I replied, highly amused.

"Well, I do"

"Pardon?"

"I have one in my pocket"

I raised my eyebrows, shocked, but quite impressed, although I was more surprised then anything, "What? You've got a Johnny?"

Chris nodded, "Its safety innit? When you've got a brother like Eyeball who sleeps more around the town than he does in his actual bed, you've gotta be aware"

"Whoa Chris, that's thoughtful!" I was seriously impressed.

"Don't get me wrong Andy" Chris said suddenly, "I didn't expect anything tonight, I just feel comfortable knowing I have one on me – just in case anything does happen, and I get lucky"

Chris's use of words made me laugh more, and I threw my arms around him giggling, "Aw Chris, you wanna hit the jackpot?"

Chris began to kiss up my neck, up over my ears and up my forehead, snuggling into my wild mess of auburn hair.

"You're so good" Chris whispered into me. I sighed happily.

"Chris?"

"Hmm?"

"You still haven't answered my question"

Chris moved away from my hair, "What?"

"Would you ever sleep with me? If you had a choice and I wasn't Gordie's cousin?"

I could feel Chris's cheeks burn as he edged away slightly, coughing uncomfortably.

"Its okay" I whispered, "You can tell me, I won't judge" I stroked his soft cheek, trying to relieve him and I felt him loosen up again.

"Yes"

"Yes?"

"Yes I would"

"Really?"

"But I couldn't" he said, dead seriously.

"What?"

"I couldn't"

"I don't understand Chris" I replied, puzzled.

"Andy – I like you"

"I think I've gathered that already," I giggled. Chris was still serious.

"I want you to be my girlfriend"

An eery silence followed his words. _Oh Lord, what could I say?_

Teddy's face popped up in my mind, and I gasped loudly.

"Chris, I leave in two weeks"

"I know, but we could manage" Chris said gently.

"I won't see you again until, like next year"

"I know that" he said calmly, "But I could ring you every night and I'll write you letters"

"What if you being unfaithful?"

_Why was I making so many excuses?_

"I wouldn't be – there wouldn't be anyone nice enough here to be unfaithful with here" Chris replied smartly.

"We wouldn't last Chris, as much as I want it to" I said sadly.

"We could make it last if we tried" Chris said, strong willed. I gave a weak smile and leant in to kiss Chris's cute button nose.

"You're determined aren't you?" I asked. Chris nodded.

"I get like this when I want something badly"

Teddy's face still hadn't escaped my head; in fact it was ballooning over my mind as we spoke, reminding me of how he had asked me the exact question, and how I had replied in the same way to Chris as I did to Teddy. This was one hell of a dilemma.

"Chris…" I said suddenly, feeling incredibly nervous, "Teddy asked me out this evening"

He was rather taken aback by what I had just told him and groaned loudly.

"Oh Jesus! Shit! I didn't know when he said he liked you, that he meant it like that!" Chris cursed silently.

"Chris don't be like this," I pleaded.

"I'm not mad," he said coolly, "But I can't upset Teddy like that"

I grabbed Chris's hand, "You're not leaving me are you?" I asked sadly. Chris shook his head.

"No of course not! Where else would I sleep?"

I was relieved, wrapping my arms around Chris's body protectively.

"So what did you say to Teddy?" Chris asked.

"Nothing, I said absolutely nothing" I mumbled.

"Were you gonna say yes?"

I paused, thinking. And for the first time in a while, I didn't have an answer for it.

"I don't know Chris"

Chris sighed, twiddling strands of my hair between his fingers.

"I understand why he ran out now," he said, sombrely.

"Do you want me to go?" I bit my lip anxiously.

"What? No! Are you crazy – I'm in bed with a beautiful exposed female!" Chris sniggered.

"I'm sure you could find other beautiful exposed females"

"Not as beautiful as you" Chris made me blush insanely.

"You could – you're immensely good looking!" I said honestly, "You could find better people then me"

"I don't want anyone else, I like _you_ Andy"

I sighed, feeling delighted with what Chris had said, and the guilt was beginning to fade away again. _Hell – what's the worse that could happen if I told him the truth?_

"I like you too Chris" I said righteously.

"Seriously?"

"That's why I didn't say anything to Teddy"

"Oh boy" I heard Chris swallow loudly.

"Are you okay?" I asked concerned.

"I'm fine – better now"

I leaned in and started to kiss Chris hard again. _Hell – I admitted it. Chris was an astonishing kisser and yeah, I did like him! Why'd it all matter about Teddy anyway? He was in a strop with me! Why should I feel guilty about making him feel jealous?_

I rolled myself on top of Chris, spreading my legs over his waist and ran my fingers down his chest.

"I want you," I whispered seductively, bending over him. He breathed hard.

"Andy, are you sure?"

Carefully I leaned over the bed, fiddling for Chris's jeans on the floor, until I had successfully found what I wanted, I ripped it out of the packet, playing with the latex, and the elastic on Chris's underwear, diving in for another kiss, and possibly something much more tempting…

***

**Oops. Naughty Andy. What's gonna happen about Teddy? More importantly, what the hell is Gordie gonna think, poor boy! :D hope you enjoyed it and thanks to everyone for the reviews I've been receiving!**


	13. Chamberlaid

I awoke in the morning in an empty bed. I could tell by the faint line of grey that was peeping through the curtains that it was still quite early, and the silence in the house was because Gordie was sleeping. But where was Chris?

My bra was at the foot of the bed, hanging on one of the bed knobs rather comically, like a flag, and I shot up quickly to grab it. I looked around, scanning my eyes over everything in the room. Everything was still in place from last night, including Chris's jeans, which were still in the crumpled heap he had left them in the night before.

_He couldn't have gone far without pants!_

I smirked to myself, as visions of exposed Chris came to mind._ Hey! I was allowed – I'd seen Chris more exposed than ever, haha!_

My smile quickly faded when I noticed the sticky used rubber, sitting on the cabinet. I grimaced, picking it up with the tips of my fingers, and without any hesitation, flung it into the bin nearby, rubbing my hands together disgusted.

"Hello"

I jumped back, startled, pulling the covers up to my neck in response to the voice. Chris was standing in the doorway, still in his boxers. I eased up, trying to concentrate on his sunny smile, rather than his delicious looking six pack, and I ran my fingers through my hair, sensually.

"Where'd you go?" I asked. Chris pointed out onto the landing.

"Downstairs – we sure made a mess last night! And I went to check on Gordie, he's still asleep. Flat out! Practically lobbing off the bed, he's gonna feel rough today after all that beer he drunk!"

I nodded understandingly, as Chris came over and got back under the covers with me. He gently kissed my forehead.

"Good morning," he said softly, "Did you manage to settle off afterwards?"

_Afterwards?_ What he meant by that was the most thrilling, exciting and most passionate experience I had ever had. No 'social studies' lessons could have ever braced me for _that._ It was incredible! Considering that my 'sex life' back home was an occasional fondle or a drunken kiss (well – I was a _tad_ drunk last night, but that's not important!) – last night had been the ultimate. I felt just…wow!

Of course, passion came with a price. And it hurt, real bad – at the beginning anyway, where I thought tears may come streaming down my face as Chris tried his hardest not to hurt me, and this morning I was numb between my thighs. I wasn't a virgin, but my first time hadn't been that brilliant, so anything was better. And a little bit of pain hadn't hurt anyone, right? I tried not to think about how sore my body was when I gave Chris a warm kiss.

"You settled just fine, didn't you? Fell asleep as soon as we finished!" I teased, nudging Chris on the arm, and I received a cheeky smirk in return.

"Yeah, well, you _exhausted_ me!" Chris grinned, ruffling my already messy hair, but then put his arms around me, hugging me, "It was _so_ worth it though!"

I smiled proudly, "Glad you enjoyed it"

"We should do it a lot more!" Chris winked seductively.

I raised my eyebrows, "Oh, should we now?"

"Definitely"

"Its too early yet!" I stuck my tongue out at him, waggling it. Chris rolled his eyes.

"I've heard early morning sex is the best"

I laughed lightly, "I suppose you heard Eyeball say that?"

"No – Gordie told me!"

"O-kay. I'm just gonna put that to the back of my mind and never speak of it again!"

"It's half six by the way"

"Crikey! Gee – if I wasn't in bed with you, I'd have slept til noon!" I rubbed my head, which was stinging from the amount of alcohol I had consumed. _Nothing a nice shower and some decent slap wouldn't fix. Hangovers? No problem!_

"You still haven't answered my first question" Chris said suddenly, "Did you get to sleep?"

I hadn't. Not til late anyway. As Chris slept soundly, curled up against me, so I could feel his breath warm against my skin, I was wide awake, going over numerous situations in my head. Teddy – the cigarette we had shared in the sunset, when he confessed he liked me, the desperation in his eyes and how he told me he just wanted me for the two weeks I had left, nothing else. Chris – our drunken kiss, my strong feelings for him, and the night I had spent in Chris's presence. I thought about them over and over again until I gradually closed my eyes and had fallen asleep. Back to reality – and I gave Chris a shrug.

"It took a while, but I managed it"

Chris nodded understandingly.

"Did you have a nice time?" Chris asked, "Like – I wasn't crap or anything?"

I smiled, "It was better than I expected it to be"

Chris raised an eyebrow, "Are you suggesting you thought I'd be bad?"

"No," I grinned, "I was saying I thought you were going to be soft!"

Chris smirked, obviously proud of his skills in the bedroom. I sighed happily, cuddling him to keep warm.

"Are we going to go make some breakfast?" he asked suddenly. I snuggled down deeper under the covers, closing my eyes.

"Mehhh – too early!"

Chris got out of bed, "Come on!"

He tried to pull me out of the covers, grabbing at an exposed foot. I groaned loudly, but he continued to pull.

"Come on!" he grabbed my hand, like a demanding toddler, and eventually I gave in, and got up, giggling.

"Hold on – let me get my bra on first!"

"You don't need to" Chris said seductively, staring at my breasts like he had never seen them before (he had!)

"What if Gordie sees?"

"He's knocked out! Who cares anyway – I've seen them now!"

I rolled my eyes, fastening my bra. Chris pouted, and made a whining noise.

"Can't you just keep them out for a _bit_ longer?" he moaned. I sighed lightly, looking up at Chris's demanding eyes, and quickly slid back out of my bra. His face lit up immediately.

"Just looking at you like that makes me so…." He breathed hard, "…horny"

I ran my hands over them, chilling myself, and I watched as Chris's boxers suddenly looked tighter, and I knew he was aroused.

"I thought we were getting breakfast?" I teased, my eyes still focused on his crotch. He grabbed me instantly, pulling me against him so I could feel _everything_ without it being hidden anymore. I felt excited aswell.

"Fuck breakfast!" Chris said in a sexual growl, "This is _so_ much better…"

I almost wanted last night to replay itself, when I remembered one important thing. I stopped kissing Chris quickly, which surprised him.

"Ummm…" I breathed lightly, "Do you have any more?"

Chris looked at me like I was odd for a second, but when his eyebrows jumped suddenly, I knew he'd realised.

"Oh shit yeah" Chris let go of me, still pink and fresh with horniness, and leaned down for his jeans. His breathing was still heavy, as he scrabbled through his pockets messily, trying not to look desperate. I knew he was, but honestly, so was I. I wanted him and he wanted me.

"Shit" Chris said frustrated. I watched him turn out his pockets to prove it. Gently I sighed, as Chris got back up. I could see he was disappointed.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly, as Chris ran his fingers through his hair. He looked at me, and gave a light smile, he shook his head.

"What you sorry for?" He said softly, and pulled me back against me. I wrapped my arms around his strong torso, resting my head on his shoulder. He was still incredibly hard, but I was trying not to think of that when I held him.

"You're disappointed," I said sadly.

"Yeah I am" Chris said truthfully, "But honestly? Safety first. I don't want you getting pregnant or anything like that. I'd never force you into something like that"

I took my head off Chris's shoulder and looked at his cherubic face. He was smiling lazily, his blue eyes twinkling as he looked down at me.

"Why are you so sweet and good natured, Chris?" I asked him.

"Because I know girls dig that" He teased, and kissed me on the end of my nose.

"I really don't deserve you Chris," I said softly. Chris shook his head at me.

"Don't say that, at all, you deserve every part of me. And I deserve you"

Chris's sincere words made me want to cry again, and I tried my hardest to blink away tears when I leaned back on Chris's shoulders. Our passionate moment was over, but there was still plenty of love between us. Chris tilted my head back up, noticing my sparkling eyes and gave my lips a soft kiss.

"You still up for breakfast?" He asked kindly. I smiled.

"Can I go grab a shower first?"

"Sure – I can make you something for when you get out"

"Aww thanks"

Chris bent down and handed me my bra, which I quickly slipped back on, and which he fastened for me. We gave each other another kiss on the landing, before Chris went down to the kitchen and I went off for a shower.

***

For some strange reason, my body felt womanlier when I stepped into the shower. Fruity, voluptuous – was it because of what happened with Chris? I hadn't felt so positive with my body before. I scrubbed intensely at my hair with gorgeous smelling shampoo, and lathered my body with soap, cleaning myself richly. Instantly, I felt more vivid, less groggy and rather more awake. I ran my hands down my hips and sighed. My thoughts triggered over to Teddy. What was I going to say to him about spending a night with Chris? – Especially since he too had asked me out and I hadn't made my decision for either of them. But once he knew about what had happened…

My tummy started to hurt with guilt and I was about to turn the tap off, when I felt someone grab my shoulder and I turned around, ready to scream.

"It's just me"

"Chris!" I shrieked, "What are you doing?"

"I brought you some towels and a change of clothes," Chris said kindly, not noticing my face was crumpled.

"I'm naked!"

"I saw it all last night!" he rolled his eyes, and a dangerous smile spread over his face.

"Why don't I come in too?" he suggested, in his sexy voice. I looked at him, shocked.

"What if Gordie comes in?" I said nervously.

"Say we're saving water by showering together" he smirked, kicking off his jeans and slowly removing his boxers.

I tried not to raise an eyebrow, impressed. I could feel my cheeks burn, as Chris stood, hands on hips.

"I'm naked now" he said obviously, "So I _have_ to come in!"

I giggled, my heart racing, as Chris pulled back the curtains, stepping into the bathtub with me, and leaned to turn the water back on. I watched the water hit his toned body. He breathed, looking at my body and pulled me against him, embracing me in a warm hug. He nuzzled into my neck, showering it with wet kisses, and his hands rubbed down my stomach and thighs.

"You're so beautiful," he said softly, and I smiled.

"You don't mean that"

"I do"

I turned around and kissed Chris passionate, pressing my body against him as we made out in the steamy water. We broke away and I reached over for the sponge on the side of the bathtub.

"Christopher Chambers, I think its time you cleaned up your act" I started to scrub his body, "You've been a very _dirty_ boy"

Chris quickly stole the sponge and reversed the role, causing me to splutter with laughter. We wrestled for the sponge, stopping only for kisses, and eventually I gave in, and let Chris scrub me, enjoying every minute of it.

***

Once we were both clean (very clean!) we got dry and dressed, and I put on some light makeup, and combed my hair into a high ponytail and we started on the tidying. Chris was right when he said we'd made a mess! It was like a bomb had hit Aunt Dorothy's lounge!

I gathered up the empty beer bottles, and crisp packets, whilst Chris got out the hoover, and rearranged the furniture into place. I made sure my Aunt had no idea we'd been drinking, dumping the binbag full of bottles in a skip around the corner, rather than leaving them for her to find out at a later date, and when I returned, Chris had nearly finished neatening the house. I smiled at him pleased.

"Good job, Chris!"

He shrugged, "We both did our bit, since Vern and Teddy had to leave unexpectedly! And Gordie!" he shook his head laughing, "He won't be up for cleaning if he_ ever_ gets up at all!"

Ouch. Teddy. I smiled weakly, "Are you sure Gordie, hasn't like, died in the night?"

Chris shook his head, chuckling, "He'll be okay – if he isn't up in half an hour, we should be worried!"

I sniggered, imagining my cousin in a drunken slumber.

Chris sighed happily, and I walked over to him, hugging him. He swung me around laughing, and I buried my head on his shoulder. We crashed down on the sofa, both in a fit of laughter.

"Chris?" I asked, once I had calmed down a bit.

"Yeah?"

"You know you said I was beautiful…"

"Yes?"

"Did you only say that because we've slept together?" I bit down hard on my lip, hoping Chris wouldn't take my words in the wrong way. He looked at me sincerely.

"Why would you say that?" he asked.

I played with his fingers nervously, as he wrapped his hands around my waist.

"I don't know, I guess I've been messed around in the past…"

Chris kissed my cheek, "I'd never mess you around Andy, ever"

"Honest to God?"

"Of course – I love you Andy"

I felt my heart in my throat as he said that, a mixture of shock, happiness, surprise, lust and horror wave over me. Did he mean he loved me? Or _really_ loved me – like 'love'? I swallowed.

"You love me?"

"I know you weren't expecting that" Chris admired, "And that it probably sounds really weird for me to say that – because you've only been here for four weeks, and I can't possibly be in love with you, right? But I've known you since we were kids, so it's not wrong is it? When I saw you again, it just triggered off these emotions I've never felt before, it just feels so right when I'm with you, and last night… when I'm with you, it's like, I just forget everything that's bad! It's just me and you, and whether you want to accept it or not, I _love_ you"

He took a deep breath after admitting all of that, like he was dizzy, and waited for me to absorb it all in my brain, my mouth ajar in a dopey sort of way, and I was stone still. Chris looked at me worried.

"Andy, say something?"

At last, I gathered up a breath, blinking myself back into consciousness.

"Whoa – that was strange" I said softly, looking at Chris's face, still blinking. He squeezed my hand.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I nodded.

"Peachy keen" I smiled, still unbelieving at Chris's confession,

"You _love _me?"

Chris nodded, biting his lip.

"I love you," he repeated.

"And not because I slept with you?"

"No"

"And not just because Teddy wants me too?"

"Of course not – Andy, just accept it, please" Chris sighed, closing his eyes like he regretted telling me.

I tried. So hard. And a few seconds later, I did.

A huge smile spread on my face and I flung my arms around Chris's neck, overwhelmed.

"You accept it?" Chris said, obviously expecting to be heartbroken.

"Of course I do!"

I kissed Chris hard on the mouth, possibly with the feelings I felt all over me. Once we'd stopped, I noticed he too was grinning like a cat who'd got the cream, and yet again, his words terrified me.

"So, would you like to be my girlfriend?"

I'd never seen Chris so serious all summer, his coral blue twinkling sincerely, his lips pursed as he waited for my answer. My stomach was doing somersaults, and I felt sick and loved, at the same time. Chris must have noticed something wrong, watching the pink drain out of my cheeks. He gave my lips a soft kiss.

"Please don't think of Teddy's feelings – think of your feelings Andy, what do you _want_?"

"I…" I said quietly.

"Is it too soon?" he asked worriedly as I gave a feeble shrug.

"I don't know… I need time to think"

"I won't be mad if you don't want to" Chris said softly, "I love you as Andrea Parker – the person, and more importantly as a friend, and I'd rather have you as that, than not at all"

"Chris…" I began.

"Morning"

We both turned around surprised. Gordie was standing in the doorway, in nothing but an oversized shirt and a pair of slippers. He yawned, rubbing his eyes.

"Is this morning to you?" Chris teased. I realised it was quarter past twelve in the afternoon. Jesus, time flies eh?

Gordie shrugged, "Hey, I'm hungover, aren't I?"

I realised Gordie wasn't looking his best – his short brown hair sticking up, swollen bloodshot eyes and his face incredibly pale. And I was worried about my appearance!

"You look like shit," I told him truthfully.

"Gee – thanks" Gordie said, pulling a face.

"Do you want any breakfast?" Chris asked and Gordie looked revolted, a tinge of green to his pale complexion. He groaned, covering his face.

"Stop – I'll barf!"

"A nice greasy fry up?" I taunted. Gordie made a retching noise, and Chris nudged me.

"Don't be mean Andy," he said, "It's not Gordies fault he doesn't know his limit"

"Can we get off the subject of food and alcohol, _please?_" Gordie pleased, sitting down on the rug in front of us. Finally, it seemed, he noticed _us_ – Chris and I holding hands, my body against his, close.

"Oh lord – should I ask?" Gordie stared at us both, "What the hell happened last night?"

Chris and I exchanged looks and for once both of us had nothing to say. Gordie caught onto this and immediately, his mouth dropped.

"Tell me you didn't do it?" he said bewildered. Chris remained calm as I swallowed anxiously.

"Guys?" Gordie asked. Chris squeezed my hand.

"He was going to find out eventually" Chris said softly, and looked over at Gordie. Chris nodded.

"We did it"

"_It?_"

"Yes"

"As in, hide the sausage?"

"Gordie!" We both shouted. Gordie looked taken aback.

"Oh bloody hell – you did do it!"

"It just happened…" I began, but Chris cut in.

"Gordie, man, I like your cousin…" he declared. Gordie nodded gingerly.

"So… you guys did it? In my house? In my DECEASED brothers bed?"

"No – we did it in the guestroom!"

"My grandma sleeps there! GROSS!" Gordies face crumpled.

"You're okay aren't you Gordo?" Chris now looked worried, as Gordie shrugged.

"You've done it now – I can't be mad, only disgusted" he sighed, "But I've got to admit it – I thought you would"

We both breathed a sigh of relief.

"You're okay with it then?" Chris asked him. Gordie shrugged.

"Just one thing –"

Chris and I shared a look.

"- You guys have to stay the hell away from me when you do the soppy stuff. I don't wanna witness my best friend tonguing my cousin!" Gordie shivered, "I ain't watching that!"

Again, we sighed with relief. _We could do that! I was worried he'd want us to break up or something… 'Break up'? We weren't even going out yet! Jeez – bad words. What were we doing?_

Gordie told us he felt like a shower. Both Chris and I looked at him, knowingly. We were both thinking the same – had we left any evidence? No, not that we knew of. If he did guess about our session, we could both lie anyway.

A few minutes after Gordie had left us on the sofa, and we started to hear him singing in the shower, Chris sighed hard.

"I expected him to be mad" he said surprised, "Man – I was wrong"

I leaned my head back on Chris's chest, and hummed to myself, closing my eyes.

"Andy?" Chris said, his lips brushing with my ears, sending an excited chill down my spine. I opened my eyes again.

"Hmm?"

"You didn't tell me why you wouldn't go out with me"

I sat up, "I never said I didn't want to go out with you"

"Okay then – you never had an answer"

"I was trying to explain before Gordie came in" I said, slightly irritated.

"Sorry" Chris kissed my temple gently, "Sorry – don't be mad at me"

I sighed, "I'm not"

"Will you talk to me?"

"I'm talking to you already silly" I giggled.

"No, I meant, talk to me about how you're feeling" Chris said seriously.

"You sound like a shrink"

"Andy, I just want to know how you feel about me…"

"Okay, okay!" I leant back on Chris's body, and let my emotions do the talking.

"Chris, you have to be one of the most genuine and beautiful person I have ever had the privilege of meeting. You don't deserve half the things in your life, like your dad beating you, and people thinking you're scum. You have a heart of gold, you're so good looking it hurts and I love being with you, and having you here"

I paused. There was silence between us. Eventually, Chris spoke.

"Wow Andy – that's deep"

I felt my cheeks blush.

"I feel stupid now"

"Don't feel stupid – that's probably the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me in my life"

"Really?"

"Yep"

I tucked a loose strand of hair back from out of my eyes, my cheeks still burning. I felt Chris's fingers enwind with mine.

"I love you so much" he said softly.

And as much as I wanted to say it back to him at that moment, all that was rebounding in my mind was Teddy Duchamp's desperate eyes…

***

**Guess what? I made up with the boy I love! :D I'm so happy again! We made up at lunch yesterday, and I feel so relieved. Phew! Anyway – personal life crisis over, and Andy's in a crisis herself. Who'd you think she should choose? Teddy or Chris, or neither? How hard is this going to be for Teddy when she talks to him. Of course, I know the story already, IM THE WRITER! HAHA! Anyway, thanks for the positive reviews! Love getting them, so keep reviewing ******** love you guys xxx**


	14. Forget Everything Two Of Us Tonight

Teddy never came around.

By now, I was coming to terms with what I had done with Chris, and feeling a little less guilty about how I had probably let Teddy down. But still, for three whole days we never saw Teddy at all.

During those days, I spent time with Chris. We were inseparable, hardly leaving each other's side. I had found out Chris had been beaten by his dad for not coming home two nights in a row. His dad had flung a plate at him, cutting his cheek deeply, and had almost snapped his arm before one of his brothers had pulled him away. It made me want to cry when Chris told me, and I ran my hand over his cut, watching him wince, but telling me he was okay and that he was used to it. I felt guilty, knowing that Chris didn't deserve anything like that happen to him, and when the day came I would leave Castle Rock, I knew that the beatings would continue and I wouldn't be there for him.

Every night Chris would sneak out of his house and come over to Gordies. When I knew Aunt Dorothy and Gordie were fast asleep in the other room, I would quickly change into jeans and a shirt, and I'd sneak out of the back door and go and meet him. We'd walk hand in hand, down the darkened roads of Castle Rock, staring up at the stars. We'd go anywhere we want – but mostly Chris would take me down the river, where we'd just sit up all night talking. I'd lie in Chris's arms, staring at the moons reflection in the rippled water below, and let Chris kiss me as many times as he wanted.

"I'm gonna miss this" I said softly as Chris kissed one of my temples.

"Me too – I'm gonna miss you so much"

"Will I ever see you again?" I asked him. Chris held my hand, and sighed lazily, staring out towards the river.

"I don't know, probably – you're Gordie's cousin, right? You'll come back one day"

"But will it be the same?"

"I don't know Andy, I don't know…" Chris sighed sadly, squeezing my hand tighter. The silence between us wasn't awkward, just upsetting. I leant in, and kissed Chris's cheek gently.

"I'm never going to forget this moment, Chris," I said truthfully. Chris looked down on me, and gave me his beautiful warm smile, the one that made my heart flutter and kissed me.

"You're scared, aren't you?" he whispered.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You're scared of telling me how you feel, because you don't want to be heartbroken," Chris said slowly, "You're scared of telling me exactly how you feel about me – about us, because you know you're leaving soon, I know you Andy, and I know you're worried about when Teddy finds out, and you don't want to hurt him, believe me, I don't want to hurt him either. But you don't deserve the pain of having to hold back what you want to say, just because you know you're gonna have to leave me, but its okay – just as long as I can be yours for these last nine days, and be with you until you go home, my feelings for you will never go away – because I love you"

A single tear slid down my cheek, and Chris wiped it away with one of his fingers, pulling me into a warm hug. I felt him nuzzle against me, as I bit my tongue, trying my hardest not to start crying. And finally it came.

"I love you Chris"

I felt Chris smile against my skin, like he'd heard me, yet he didn't say a word.

"Did you hear me Chris?" I asked, almost in tears "I said I loved…"

Chris cut me short, kissing me passionately, and I felt myself just melt into his warm lips.

_I meant what I had just said, about loving Chris. I did love him, so much. My beautiful Christopher Chambers, who loved me, and I was going to leave him in nine days. It didn't seem right, or fair, that I could have fallen in love with someone who knew I had to leave so soon, maybe like a punishment. I didn't want to leave Castle Rock, but I knew I had to, and it made me want to weep._

"I heard you" Chris said, once he'd removed his lips from mine, "Crystal clear"

"Are you happy?"

"Like you wouldn't imagine!" Chris grinned, and held me closer.

"I don't want to leave you Chris"

"I know, but you're gonna have to"

"It's so unfair"

"Shush…" Chris said warmly, resting my head against his, "Don't think about it now… just let me hold you and feel you, and just forget everything. Tonight, there's only two of us in the whole town"

I nodded understandingly, and closed my eyes. Chris kissed my eyelids, and stroked my hair.

"I love you Andrea Louise Parker"

I smiled softly, opening my eyes up again.

"And I love you too, Christopher Robert Chambers"

We spent the whole night, watching the stars reflect on the water below, feeling each others presence, because we both knew we had to make the minutes last.

***

It was nice waking up in the morning, knowing that someone out there loved you.

On Wednesday, I woke early again, kicked my feet out of bed, and ran straight to the window, drawing back the curtains so that I could see the sun. The sky was clear blue, with the faintest wisps of cloud, and the sun was beating down glorious rays. I open the windows, breathing in the cool morning air.

_It was things like these people took for granted; I couldn't understand how people could pass this off little less than amazing._

I heard the scuttling from downstairs so I knew it was either my Aunt or Gordie who was up, so I went to investigate.

Gordie was in the kitchen, sitting at the breakfast table. He smiled as I entered the room.

"Morning Gordie" I said warmly, taking a seat down next to him. He leaned over and poured me a fresh glass of orange juice in the glass next to me.

"Morning Mrs Chambers" he teased, as I rolled my eyes, but still feeling rather pleased with the new nickname.

"Oh Gordie, behave!" I giggled, "Not yet anyway!"

Gordie raised his eyebrows, "Good lord – you're not planning the wedding this early?"

I shook my head, laughing, "Nope, but who says you're invited anyway?"

"The wedding of my best friend and my cousin? I should be!" Gordie laughed. I sighed happily, looking out of the window smiling.

"What have you got planned today?" Gordie asked me, and I shrugged.

"I fancy going on a walk down to the river" I smiled broadly, "I really like going down there"

"Wow – since you've not been since last night?"

I gave Gordie a confused look, "Wait – what?"

Gordie smirked, "Don't act like you don't know what I'm on about – I heard you last night"

I pulled a face, "Alright fine! Chris and I went down the river"

"How long did you stay out til?"

"I came home at five this morning"

"Damn. What did you both do?" Gordie teased me, nudging me in my arm. I knocked back the rest of my drink.

"Never you mind! I'm going to go get ready and have a walk – goodbye dear cousin!" I got up from the table, a cheeky grin on my face, as Gordie watched me skip back upstairs to get dressed.

***

The doorbell rang as I was putting my makeup on, and I heard Gordie run to get it. I smiled when I heard the familiar voice and the floorboards creak outside my bedroom.

"Knock, knock, can I come in?"

"Wait a minute!" I called, and quickly applied some cherry lipgloss, pouting in the mirror. I straightened down my dress and my hair and when I was ready, I called, "Come in!"

I turned away from the mirror and over to the doorway, where Chris was standing smiling.

"Hello beautiful" he said softly as I walked over to him, smiling. He pulled me towards him and into a warm embrace, hugging me with passion. I felt him kiss my neck, smiling into it.

"I love you," he said happily, as I tilted his head back up and kissed him softly, giggling.

"I know you do – and I love you too!"

Chris smiled, his hands still on my waist, "So, what are you planning on doing today?"

"I was thinking of going to the river"

"Again?" Chris stuck his tongue out and I chuckled.

"Of course! I love it!"

"Would you like me to come?"

I shrugged, "I kinda fancied going by myself – but you could always find me later if you miss me too much!"

Chris nodded, "Yeah okay, that sounds good"

Chris released my waist when he heard Gordie coming up the stairs. It was the promise we'd made to Gordie – no soppy business between us when he was there, and we both smiled innocently when he bounced up to us.

"You guys had a good night at the river then?" Gordie taunted knowingly as Chris stared at me.

"You told him?"

"He guessed!"

"Oh right" Chris turned back to Gordies direction, "Whats it to you anyway Gordo?"

Gordie folded his arms, smirking, "I like knowing where my cousin goes with strange testosterone fuelled boys!"

"Gordo, Teddy wasn't there…"

I bit my lip hard, thinking about Teddy for a second. _Where was he?_

"I'm gonna go now" I said quickly. Chris looked at me.

"Was it something I said?" he asked worriedly, and I shook my head.

"Of course not – I just wanna catch these rays!" I laughed, and leaned in to kiss Chris's lips.

"Woops!" I giggled, turning to Gordie, "Sorry cousin!"

Gordie rolled his eyes, "I don't mind the one off!"

***

The river was almost as beautiful in day than it was at night. Of course, my mood reflected the way I saw things now. The slightest little choir of birds singing made me grin. It was peaceful; nobody ever came to the river this early, so I had the freedom to do whatever I felt like – within reason of course.

I took of my shoes and socks, and walked in the water, It felt so nice, the warm air, and the coolness that surrounded my feet. It was lovely, and it made me smile.

_I could sing, I could dance. I could throw my arms up in the air and cheer._

And the reason for that – was because I was in love. I was in love with Chris Chambers, and no matter what anyone believed about him, I stuck by with what I felt towards him. Pure, unconditional love. His beautiful eyes, his soft kisses, and the way he made me feel special. I loved him so damn much.

"I love him" I whispered, a grin growing on my cheeks, "I love him!"

My words became louder as I walked up the river, stomping and splashing in the water.

"I love him"

"I love him"

"I Love Him"

"I LOVE Him!"

"I LOVE HIM!"

"I LOVE HIM!" I screamed at the top of my voice, almost collapsing in a fit of laughter.

"Who do you love?" came the voice from behind. I screamed petrified, and turned around quickly, my mouth dropping when I realised who it was.

Standing with his hands in his pocket, smirking at me.

Teddy Duchamp.

"Teddy?" I shrieked, "What are you doing here?"

He stared out at the water, still smirking.

"Why I always come here at the crack of dawn!" he joked, and laughed, that terrible laugh and I smiled uneasily.

"You didn't follow me did you?" I asked curiously. He smiled wickedly.

"I might have followed you"

I shuddered, seemingly creeped out by Teddy's words. I decided to change the subject.

"Where have you been Teddy, we haven't seen you since…" I stopped myself, thinking back to the party. Teddy nodded.

"Say it"

"The party" I finished, nervously. Teddy smiled, walking upto me.

"The party – oh boy! What a hoot! Eeeeeeeee-eeeeeeeeeeeee-eeeeee!"

He laughed loudly, "Man – too cool! The dares were hi-la-ri-ous!"

I ran my fingers through my hair, "Oh god yes!" I giggled slightly, trying to fool myself into feeling comfortable around Teddy, but it wasn't working. Teddy strolled over and put his arms on my shoulder.

"And you kissed Chambers!" he hooted, and I felt my cheeks flush, uncomfortably and embarrassed as Teddy inched nearer.

"Yes…I did…"

"Was it good?"

"Umm…"

"I never got to see the rest of it…" he said, a bit sterner. I swallowed.

"You should have stayed – we didn't finish our game"

"Really?" Teddy raised his eyebrow, drawing ever nearer to my face, "Should we finish it now?"

"Teddy…" I squeaked.

Teddy grabbed my waist and I shrieked slightly as his mouth met mine in a wet kiss. It was toothy and rough – nothing like the way I had imagined him kissing me in my fantasy. His fingers were digging into me as he moaned during the kiss. I tried to push away but I couldn't.

Eventually I moved my mouth away, and the wetness moved onto my cheeks. I jumped back quickly, Teddy almost falling forward, but stopping himself quickly.

"Teddy what the fuck!" I screamed, wiping my mouth on the back of my hand. Teddy stood with a smirk impression.

"Man – that was hot!"

"You complete fucker!"

"What?" Teddy looked shocked, "Andy – isn't this what you want?"

"No!" I shrieked, "No its not! How dare you do that to me!"

"Andy, you kissed Chris like that, I presumed…"

"Don't presume anything Teddy! I didn't want to kiss you last night and I never want to ever again"

I gasped at my own words, no matter how truthful they were, and stared at the now pale Teddy…


	15. Battle Wounds

"Teddy" I asked softly, "Are you mad?"

"Mad?" Teddy looked at me like I had just said the craziest thing, "No fuckin' way – I knew you liked Chambers all along!"

I swallowed, rather taken back by the level of sourness in Teddy's voice.

"And it was a dare, right?" he continued, "It wasn't like it _meant_ anything!"

He waved his arms around, frustrated, knocking off his coke bottle glasses in the process. I bent down to pick them up, as did Teddy, and I removed my hand quickly, allowing him to retrieve them himself. He dusted them off and put them back on the end of his nose, breathing hard.

"Teddy" I said slowly, touching his arm. He jerked up, watching me with wild eyes.

_Poor Teddy, he really did have a lot of bad shit happen in his life and I was just adding to his total._

"Teddy" I repeated, a nervous chill electrocuted my spine as I spoke, "I slept with Chris…"

Teddy's face quivered like the aftermath of a slap, his eyes flickered hazily as he took a step back. He shook his head, manically.

"No" he said horrified, still shaking his brown hair, "No. No way!"

"Teddy" I tried to grab his wrist so he could listen, but he flung it away angrily.

_Oh God! What have I done?_

He pointed a shaking finger at me; so close it was almost between my eyes, "You SLEPT with Chambers?"

I nodded, biting down hard on my bottom lip, tasting the frosting of cherry lipgloss as I did so.

"So – what? You just had a _little_ too much to drink, then – BOOM – your clothes just _fall off_ and you fuck him?"

His tone was malicious, and it made me start to cry.

"Teddy I'm not a slut…" I sobbed frantically, "I really do like you…"

"Hah – bullshit!"

"I do!" I protested.

"I asked you out!" Teddy shrieked, "I – foolish Teddy asked you – Andy – out, coz I thought I actually stood a chance with you! Hah!"

"I didn't mean to sleep with Chris"

"So you used him?"

"No!" I screamed in horror, "No way!"

"Just like you used me!" Teddy spat viciously.

I could taste the salty tears that were running down my cheeks on my lips and my head was throbbing. _Oh god – this was awful! If I'd known this would be teddy's reaction, I would have never slept with Chris. I feel so bad._

"I never used you Teddy please…" I tried to explain but he wasn't having any of it.

"You know what you are Andy? You're a cock-tease!"

I was appalled at how nasty Teddy was being.

"Am not!" I yelled.

"You fuckin' are? You say you didn't mean to sleep with Chris – then why did you?"

"Okay!" I bawled, "I did mean to, okay? I like Chris"

Teddy clapped sarcastically, "See, _now_ we're getting somewhere!"

"But I like you too Teddy"

"Then why didn't you hop on my dick too?" Teddy's words were violent and raw, "Why didn't you kiss me when I asked you out, and we fuck all night?"

"You weren't there to sleep with!" I was finding it hard to make sense of my excuses. Teddy roared with fake nasty laughter.

"You sound like a whore Andy! Hell – you are a whore!"

"Teddy!" I coughed up a shriek, "How can you even say that?" My heart ached horribly at his comment.

"Coz it's true!! I don't give a shit if you're Gordies cousin, and I won't give a shit if you get him to come over and beat the crap outta me. I DON'T CARE! Girls like you are all the same! You use your looks to trap us, and you tease – lead guys like me to believe we stand a chance with you – just to get in our pants! You don't even care if you're gonna hurt us along the way – you're just happy to let any old fucker have you!"

Teddy was bright read, so angry you could almost see the steam billowing from his ears, teeth gritted, fists clenched, ready to lash out at anything that stood in his way. And that was me. I had never been so terrified in the whole life. I wanted to run away – apologise for everything, and just run, maybe all the way back to New Jersey and to my mum, but I couldn't. It was like I was glued to the floor, my legs wouldn't budge. I was frozen, watching Teddy burn up. I could hear crunching of gravel and footsteps running up to me. I prayed it was someone I knew.

"What's going on?"

I turned around.

Chris was storming up the path towards me, closely followed by a worried Gordie. A few seconds later, Vern came jogging behind, red faced and panting like a dog. Chris ignored Teddy, coming at me first. He grabbed my trembling body, pulling me into his arms.

"Andy – what happened?" he asked in a firm concerned whisper. I was deeply upset, I couldn't speak properly and I was shaking rabidly. Gordie was behind me, his face pale as he asked me whats wrong. He knew all right – he was staring at the problem, his big brown doe eyes shielded with rage. Vern was way back – not moving a muscle. He daren't, he was too busy watching Teddy.

Chris was rocking me, cradling me like a newborn infant. Gently he stroked my hair. Shushing me with kind words, 'calm down, shush now – you're okay, I'm here' as I snuggled against him, trying not to quiver. I hiccupped, trying to contain the piercing sob noises I was still making.

A few seconds later, Teddy lunged at Chris's neck, knocking me backwards. I fell flat on my back, hitting my head on a rock. I screamed in agony, watching Teddy strangle Chris. Chris was forcing him away, his face turning a purply blue as he gasped for air. Gordie had his arms around Teddy, trying his hardest to pull the crazy boy off Chris without much luck. I pulled myself up, my head spinning, but I could barely see straight, I was so dizzy. I couldn't get to my feet.

"NO ANDY, STAY OUT OF THIS!" Gordie screamed at me as I pulled on Teddy's arm and looked over at Vern, who was stood, bewildered, not knowing what to do.

"Vern!" I shrieked, "Do something!"

Vern looked stunned – physically sick even, but at once grabbed Teddy and began to pull him off. We were all screaming, swearing and I couldn't do anything to help. I could barely tilt my head without a blackening over my eyes – all I could do was watch my best friends fight over me, and it caused more tears to shed.

Chris knocked Teddy back with a sharp push – knocking Gordie back down with him. I noticed the pink swelling around his neck and his face red with anger, and that's when Chris dived onto Teddy and started to punch him. They were rolling around in the dust, shrieking. Chris socking Teddy with multiple blows to the face and Teddy responding with fists to the stomach.

"CUT IT OUT!" I screamed, but they wouldn't stop. I felt useless, just watching both Vern and Gordie struggle to pull them apart. Chris's eyes were swelling – Teddy had punched him, and blood was pouring from both their noses. With every punch, Chris's fists were covered in Teddy's fresh blood, and I turned my head quickly, vomiting over my shoulder. The taste of bile in my mouth. Every groan made my skin crawl.

"OKAY!" Teddy cried out suddenly, "STOP…PLEASE!"

Chris's fists were raised in the air, soaked in scarlet, ready to lunge down again, but he stopped. Teddy was whimpering, teary behind smashed glasses, and he shoved Chris's body off his. Chris fell back into the dust next to Gordie, breathing heavily, and watched as Teddy got to his feet and legged it off.

Pale faced Vern swallowed hard, "I'm gonna…follow him… sorry"

Three of us watched as Vern followed behind a stumbling Teddy, who was still cursing rabidly. My attention was now focused on the substantial amount of damaged Chris had received in the fight. I pulled myself off the floor and crawled over to where Chris and Gordie were. My dizziness had now passed, and I was able to move. Nobody spoke at all, just a painful silence.

"What the hell was that all about?" Chris murmured softly, breaking the silence, and making Gordie and I jump slightly. His hands were pressed to his nose. It was bloody, running down his lips and dripping off his chin.

"Oh Chris!" I couldn't contain my emotions anymore, and flung my arms around his shaking body. I didn't care about my white dress, which was now soaked in ruby blood – I just had to hold Chris.

"It's okay Andy, I'm okay" Chris said firmly, with a little shake in his voice. I took one of his blood soaked hands in mine, squeezing softly.

"This is all my fault," I said tearfully, "I had to tell Teddy…"

"You told Teddy?" Gordie interrupted, bewildered and I shamefully nodded.

"Chrissake!" Gordie groaned.

"Gordie, relax" Chris said softly, squeezing my hand as he spoke, "It's not Andy's fault…"

"It is," I cried, "If I hadn't got involved in both of you…"

"No, no!" Chris shook his head fiercely, "Teddy's jealousy caused this…"

"I had to tell him, Chris"

"I know"

"Are you mad?"

Chris shrugged, "Maybe, maybe not – it's not a good time to explain. I kinda need to stop the bleeding…"

"Come on then" Gordie tucked his arms under Chris's armpits, yanking him up. Chris whimpered, and staggered slightly in step, still weak from his fight, so I joined in, managed to rise to my feet and putting Chris's arm around my shoulder, as Gordie did the same. It would be a long walk home.

We took Chris back to Gordies house, stopping occasionally so Chris could break for a breather. He was sick – coughing up a mixture of blood and bile, in the corner of the street, and it made me want to puke too. We never said a word to each other until we got back to Gordie's. Chris's nosebleed hadn't stopped, and now thick bruises lined both his eyes. He was pasty, and I longed to share my worries, but still no words were spoken.

Gordie was paranoid to allow Chris inside the house in case he bled on anything priceless. To be honest, I wouldn't have cared less about the bleeding if it was my house, but being Gordie and having Aunt Dorothy the compulsive cleaner as a mother, I understood if he was wary.

By now, Chris looked terribly white, almost deathlike and his eyes were drooping – we were panicking.

"Quick Andy, grab a wet towel and a tablecloth from the kitchen!" Gordie commanded shakily, fiddling in his pockets for the key, sitting Chris down on the front porch and eventually throwing them me. I caught it and as quick as I could, unlocked the door, ran inside and into the kitchen. Grabbing a cloth, and running it quickly under cold water, I took a patterned towel off the side and ran back outside. Gordie was tipping Chris's head back, muttering inaudible words, whilst holding Chris's nosed. Handing him the damp cloth, he quickly applied it to Chris's nose. Chris winced, and a single tear slid down his cheek. I went to sit next to him, mopping at his face gently.

I touched his lips delicately with my fingertips and Chris looked at me, hurt.

"I'm so sorry you got hurt Chris" I apologised softly, and Chris nodded slightly.

"Rather me get hurt than you – I'm okay" he gulped, "Nose kinda isn't though"

I leaned in and gave Chris a kiss on the cheek.

"Poor nose" I said, with true meaningful love in my voice. Chris shook me off.

"Don't kiss me Andy," he said sternly and I moved away, rather taken aback by his harsh expression.

"What did I do?" My voice rose with emotions. Chris sighed.

"I know I was taking a chance with you…"

"What?"

"… I didn't think it was going to be so bad…"

"Chris?"

"…Me and Teddy…"

"Chris?" I tried to speak again but he cut me off.

"…Maybe I made a mistake?"

I knew what was coming and fresh tears filled my eyes. Still I shook my head and acted like I couldn't believe him.

"Oh no Chris!" I started to cry again, "Don't do this, please"

"I care about you Andy, I really do… but look at what's been caused because of it?"

"Its Teddy's jealousy! You said so yourself! Oh Chris, _please_" I sobbed and pleased, taking Chris's hand, "_Please_ don't do this!"

"I'm so sorry Andy – you know you mean the whole world to me, but it's a huge problem" Chris said softly, with a true apologetic voice that made me realise how serious he was being. I choked on my tears.

It was like everything had suddenly come falling on top of me, and my heart was being stabbed thousands of times with knives. It hurt so badly.

"It wasn't a huge problem when we slept together!" I spat, "Hell – it wasn't even on your mind!" A mixture of acidic rage and sadness bubbled over me.

"I'm sorry – I've upset you" Chris tried to explain, squeezing my hand, but I flung it away furiously, getting off the floor. Tears were still streaming down my face, but I was so overcome by anger I felt physically sick. I stormed into the house.

"FUCK YOU CHRIS!" I screeched, "YOU FUCKING COWARD – YOU SUCK!"

And with that last word I slammed the front door and ran upstairs, bawling.

***


	16. Forever Isn't Enough

"Andy?"

"Go away!" I buried my head down deeper into the pillow, surrounding myself in a teary darkness.

"Andy I know you don't mean that…"

Silence.

"Andy?"

The door creaked open, but still my head was endorsed in the pillow.

"Andy, look at me"

I didn't move an inch.

"Do you hate me?"

"Yes!" I spat, "I hate you so much!"

"Well, I love you…"

I shot up then, releasing my face, stained and swollen with tears.

"I don't love you!" I screamed, "I want you to go away right now! I can barely look at you – you make me sick!"

Fresh tears rolled down my cheeks as I sobbed back into my pillow uncontrollably. I felt the bed move as someone crawled in next to me, wrapping their arms around me.

"Did I mean anything to you?" I wept, turning my head in their direction.

"Of course you did – and you still do"

"You've messed me over – big style"

"Yeah well – you're not too perfect yourself"

"At least I feel the least bit of guilt! Have you even tried to apologise?"

He looked at me, sheepishly, "He doesn't deserve one"

"You battered him"

"He upset you"

"He likes me!"

"But _I_ love you – and he tried to hurt you!"

"He wasn't going to hurt me!"

"How'd you know?"

"Because…" I swallowed, "…he kissed me"

"He kissed you?"

"Yes" I said shamefully.

"I'll kill him – I'll bloody kill him!"

"Don't you dare!"

"He kissed you Andy! Did you kiss him back?"

"No!" I protested and gave a shudder, "No – it was horrible"

"You sure?"

"If you don't believe me, you can piss off, I don't need this…"

"He was going to hurt you!" he started up again.

"He wasn't!"

"You don't know that!"

"Until _you_ arrived on the scene, nothing happened like that!"

"So it's my fault?"

"Yes," I said, without a pause.

"I tried to protect you – and I'm to blame?"

"Yes? No? Oh God – I don't know! My head hurts"

"…You're so unbelievable!" he groaned," You're so unpredictable and unfavourable and…"

He met my mouth in a hard kiss. The anger and frustration I had caused the kiss to be frenzied and forceful, it was only when I could taste my own salty tears mixed in with the kiss, I remembered I was still crying. I broke away.

"… so undeniably beautiful" he finished slowly.

"Chris…" I sighed, breathless after our kiss, "You said we were over"

"Yeah, well –" he looked at me with his big blue eyes, "-kissing you is like breathing. I need to do it – because you're my oxygen" he ran his fingers down a tear stained cheek, "I need you to stay alive"

He leant in and began to kiss every tear-ridden spot on my cheeks, and I could see he was tasting my tears, noticing he too was crying also. We lay in each other's arms, not caring about our blood soaked clothes against the duvet or that were looked too worse for wear, and sobbed. I didn't even know why Chris was crying – I think he was just overwhelmed by today's events. The last thing I remembered was the soft kiss Chris left on my lips before I drifted off into an emotional slumber, and when I awoke later that day, he had gone.

"Chris had to go" Gordie startled me on the other side of the room, "He told me he didn't want to wake you and he wanted me to stay with you until he was back – he asked me to tell you he'll be back soon"

I rubbed my swollen red eyes, settling back down into the pillow.

"When did he leave?"

"Not long ago"

Gordie pulled the covers up over me and gave my forehead a kiss, my eyes drooping again.

"Gordie?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"If I told you I loved Chris, would you hate me for loving your best friend?"

Gordie laughed lightly, "You think I don't know already? I've seen you when you're with him – and I know what he feels when he looks at you – he loves you, its not a big shock"

"Do you think when he's back, you could ask him to come up and see me?"

"Of course I will"

I smiled weakly, "Thanks Gordie, you're truly the best cousin ever"

"You'd better believe it!" he giggled, as he left me to sleep, "If my mom comes back, I'll tell her you had a headache and you went to sleep"

"Thanks"

"Sleep well"

"I will"

When I opened my eyes, the next time, Chris was curled up beside me.

"How long have you been there?" I whispered, still groggy with sleep.

"Not long – I couldn't bare to wake you" he said truthfully.

I sighed sleepily, snuggling against Chris's warm body.

"Why'd you go?"

"I had to call back home – my mama would have been worried about me, she worries about Eyeball all the time – my father's been on a weekend bender, he was completely out of it when I got home – you could have screamed down his ear and he'd still be zoned, which is a big relief for everyone. Don't think he'll wake for days thank god!" Chris said gently.

"What did she say?"

"About coming home battered rather being battered _at_ home?"

"Yes"

"I told her the truth"

I paused, "Really?"

"Yep – told her I fought for the girl I love"

"What did she say to that?"

"She thought it was pretty brave – and she sends her deepest love to you"

I smiled, "That's sweet"

I noticed Chris had cleaned himself up. There were no more stains of crisp blood under his nose anymore and he had a fresh shirt and new jeans. I stared down at my now dry blood-soaked dress I had one, and felt completely self-conscious.

"Chris?"

"Yeah Andy?"

"I feel horrible"

"Because you're not clean?"

"Yes"

Chris rolled off the bed and gently scooped me up into his strong arms. He lifted me off the bed, and carried me out of the bedroom and into the bathroom, where there he place me down on the toilet seat.

"I'm going to run you a bath, okay?" he said softly, already running hot water into the tub. I nodded gratefully, running fingers through lank auburn hai.

"A bath would be good" I smiled.

***

When the bath had run, Chris took my place on the toilet seat and allowed me to undress. I pealed off my disgusting dress, and as soon as I did, Chris rose to his feet.

"Where are you going?" I asked, mortified. Chris looked shocked.

"I thought you wanted privacy?" he asked.

I shook my head. _Privacy was the last thing I wanted at the moment. Being locked in a bathroom with myself whilst I disliked me as much as I did wasn't a good idea at all – I needed love, and protection._

I shivered in my underwear, "Please don't leave me," I mumbled quietly.

Chris walked back over to me, and pulled me into an embrace. He cuddled me so I could feel the warmth radiated from his body to mine. He showered my neck with butterfly kisses.

"I'd never leave you Andy" he whispered once we'd broke away, and I slipped out of my underwear. Chris helped me step into the bath, and sit down in the warm water, still shivering slightly. I lay down, letting the warm water and bubbles soak me reassuringly. I soaped up my hair and face, and scrubbed harshly at my body, because I felt so grubby. I noticed the water had a faint pink hint to it, which I guessed was blood from the wounds at the back of my head. Chris was watching me, smiling softly, as I resurfaced after washing my hair for the second time.

"Where's Gordie?" I asked.

"He's in the garden" Chris replied, "He knows to leave us alone"

I nodded, and dunked my hair down again, keeping my face above water, sighing, closing my eyes,

"Andy?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you really hate me for hurting Teddy?"

I opened an eye, "What?"

"You said you hated me and that I don't feel guilty – I do. I didn't want to hurt Teddy, but he was the one who started strangling me first, you know that"

I sat up out of the water and looked at Chris, his eyes showing affection and sadness as he looked at me back.

"Chris" I sighed, stepping of the bath dripping, reaching for a towel off the side, "Theres one thing I don't do, and that's hate you"

Chris sighed, staring down at his hands on his lap. He began to fiddle with his fingers. He was thinking of something; but I knew he wasn't going to say.

I dried myself quickly and put on a pair of pyjamas Chris had found for me.

"Ready?" he asked.

I breathed in the fresh bubbly aroma I had now, and smiled happily.

"Theres nothing better than a bath when you're bad, Thankyou so much Chris" I said appreciative.

Chris nodded understandingly, "My mama says that, when dad's away – she takes the opportunity to have a long soak, it makes her forget everything"

I leant in for Chris's hand to squeeze.

"Should we go back into the bedroom?"

"Good idea" Chris said, as we left the bathroom, walking hand in hand back down the corridor and back into my room. We crawled back under the covers, pressed against each other like the first time we had slept in the same bed together. I moved in and kissed Chris's lips.

"Chris, I can't hate you – because I love you too much"

"Really?"

"Why would I say it if I didn't mean it?"

"I don't know – you said I because I did? Or you feel sorry for me?"

"Chris, don't be stupid," I kissed him again, "I love you because I do"

"That's a terrible excuse for love" he laughed. I smiled, rolling my eyes.

"Accept it"

"I do!"

"Good – because I'm not going to go back on my word"

"No matter how hard it's going to be saying goodbye?"

My arms wrapped tighter around Chris's torso, pressing his body closer to mine, protectively.

"It's gonna be so hard," I admitted.

"But we'll make it," Chris said firmly, like he believed, "We're strong people"

"I'm not"

"You are – unless you wouldn't have decided who to choose"

"Over you and Teddy?"

"Yes"

I bit my lip, "I haven't"

Chris's facial expression was normal, no raised eyebrow or bitten lips. He was just still, as if I hadn't said anything at all.

"I wish you'd make up your mind soon," he said softly, "I want you"

"Why would anyone want me?"

"Because you're beautiful and clever and lovable"

"You talk shit, Chris"

"Fine," Chris rolled his eyes at me, and I felt him move away from me, "You're gonna have to accept that there's people out there who think you are great – and I'm one of them"

"Chris-" I reached under the covers and grabbed his hand, "-don't move away"

"You love me Andy, you told me so yourself"

"I know I did – and I wanna keep saying it!"

"Say it then"

"I love you Chris"

"Again?" Chris teased and I giggled.

"I _love_ you!"

"I love me too!"

"Jerk!" I giggled. Chris moved his face to mine and kissed me passionately. I joined in happily, kissing him so hard it made me stomach somersault, breaking only to breathe.

"I wish you didn't have to go" Chris nuzzled into my neck, sending chills up my spine as I felt his warm embrace. He snuggled up next to me, wrapping his legs in with mine. I smiled, resting my forehead with Chris's and looking into his eyes, lovingly.

"I have to Chris"

"I want to stay with you longer"

I nodded, "Me too"

"I can't break away from you," Chris sighed, "I want you forever"

My cheeks flushed pink, "You don't mean that…"

Chris entwined his fingers with mine, twirling them playfully.

"I do – a lot"

"You'll meet better people than me in the future, trust me" I said sadly, "You can find better than me now – I know loads of girls who'd happily take me place"

"But I don't want other girls, I want you"

"You can't have me forever, Chris"

"Forever isn't enough" Chris said demandingly, "I want you forever after"

"Stop it Chris – you're going to make this hard" I whined.

"I'm sorry" Chris said suddenly, and frowned slightly – I think he was trying to block out reality because of the happiness he was experiencing. _I hated to hurt him like this, watching his blue eyes fog over with a wave of sadness – and truth. Chris knew this wouldn't last no matter how much he wanted it to._

"Maybe you're right" he said after a while, in a sad tone, the arms that wrapped around my waist squeezed me. Chris was trying to contain his disappointment, but I could tell by his stony eyes, the situation upset him. Carefully I took his cheeks in my hands, stroking them softly.

"I wish I wasn't right" I sighed, as he looked at me like a lost puppy, making me feel so guilty, "I want to stay here longer at Castle Rock, with Gordie and you"

"And Vern and Teddy?"

I nodded, "Yes"

"Do you want me to find Teddy in the morning and talk to him?"

"Depends – on whether or not you'll kill each other in the process"

Chris shook his head firmly, "I won't let it get like that again"

"How can you be so sure he isn't planning to kill you right now?"

"Because-" Chris said seriously, "Teddy isn't smart enough to even know how to kill a fly"

I felt a smile curl up, and a light laugh leave my lips.

"You do make me smile, Chris" I giggled, as Chris kissed my cheeks.

"Your laugh makes me smile more"

I yawned, I was exhausted! Chris noticed this.

"Let's talk more after you've slept again, I know you're tired"

I gave a slight nod and finally gave in, closing my eyes again. I rested my head against Chris's collarbone, and settling myself into sleepy darkness. Chris stroked my hair, and sung a sweet melody to send me into my dreams, rocking me slightly.

_Everything got slower gradually, until Chris's sweet voice was merely audible and I could feel a heavy slumber fall upon me._

_

* * *

_

_**Hey hey! Sorry i haven't updated for a while - i been dead busy at school, plus i got grounded :( which sucked! i had to clean the house in order to get the computer back! bummer man! Anyhow, there you go. Sadly there's only another 2 chapters left on this story but good news is that i have a new story on its way - and its a Cobra fic, with lots of Ace and Eyeball ;) yummeh! Reviews would be nice, thanks to everyone already! xx**  
_


	17. If It Hurts This Much, It Must Be Love

A few days later, I ended it with Chris Chambers.

It was the hardest thing I ever had to do.

I cried. He cried.

It was awful.

***

In four days, I would leave Castle Rock, and return home to Castle Rock. I hadn't seen or heard anything of Vern or Teddy, and I was overshadowed with guilt and grief.

Aunt Dorothy never found out about the fight between Chris and Teddy. She didn't even guess we were seeing each other, even when Chris arrived every morning to go hang out with Gordie and I, and our hugs lingered for longer than usual.

Chris and I were taking things very slowly. It pained me when I looked into his beautiful demanding eyes, and knew I couldn't have him. Chris stole a condom off Eyeball, and one evening after I'd sneaked out with him after dark, we did it again. Unlike the first time, where everything was frenzied and wild – the second time was slower and more soothing. I didn't know why we did it again – it was another thing that was going to keep us together.

"Andy?"

"Hmm?"

"Is there something you wanna say?"

I was curled up in Chris's arms, in his old deserted treehouse; he and Gordie had built when they were kids. It was old and warn, and smelled of dust and soggy wood, but it was comfortable, and it was somewhere I could spend time with Chris alone.

"What?

"Something's the matter"

"There isn't"

Chris sighed, as I turned in to face him. He knew something was bugging me, his eyes shone concerned. I looked at them for a while, but his gaze was getting too much, and I turned away.

"Andy?"

"What?" I snapped viciously. He looked surprised, but instead of frowning, he gave a slight shrug.

"If you wanna talk about it, I'm here" he said softly.

"Jeez Chris, who are you? My _mom_?" I shrieked suddenly, flinging Chris's arms from around my waist, and getting to my feet. Suddenly, tears were streaming down my cheeks, and wails escaped my mouth. Chris grabbed my wrist and pulled me back down again.

"Andy, what the hell is wrong?" He cried out, as I pushed away his hands for the second time. He struggled against me, as I lashed out, fisting his chest with the intensity of love and hate I was feeling at that moment. My breathing was heavy, and with every fist I made, a growl left my lips. Chris forced my hands down to the floor, his face overwhelmed with shock, lips trembling slightly, eyes widened like he couldn't believe it. I let my hair fall over my face as I sobbed, my head bobbing as I tried to contain them. I hated knowing Chris was watching me, and how I had physically abused him. But he didn't say anything; he just sat in silence, as my cries filled the treehouse.

Eventually, he tilted my head back up, and gazed into my swollen eyes. His face was kind and sympathetic, but he spoke in a firm tone.

"Andy, I demand you tell me what's wrong"

I bit down hard on my lip, feeling the pulse rise up, and instantly more tears were shed. I couldn't speak.

"Andy?"

"…I have to go, Chris" I whispered slowly, and rose to my feet. Chris got to his equally as fast, and grabbed my shoulder to stop me from opening the trap door.

"Why? Why can't you speak to me Andy?" Chris asked, his voice rising with emotions.

"I don't know"

"Andy, I'm your boyfriend, goddammit, and you can't even tell me _whats going on_?" Chris's voice got angrier as he went on. I pushed his hand away, and quickly opened the trapdoor, and without much hesitation, started to escape down the rope ladder. When I reached the floor, I jumped off, and I started to run.

My hair billowed around my face as I ran through the cold air, my heart pounding everytime my feet would hit the ground, dust flying up. I ran with every inch of my emotions, still sobbing to myself. I didn't even turn around once.

I slipped suddenly, and with the full force of my body weight, hit the ground with a bang. I felt the stinging sensation in my knees, and barely blinked as I stared down at my grazed hands. My head was thumping as I got back to my feet. My knees were scarlet, my palms scratched badly. I was numb to the pain.

Two arms grabbed me from behind, and I screamed. The hands turned me around, and as soon as faced him, my hands lashed out again, slapping his soft cheek, leaving a red mark.

"_GETTORFF ME!" _I screeched, "_PLEASE, JUST LET ME GO!"_

I felt lips crash into mine, as I wriggled uncomfortably in his grasp. I tried to stop myself, but the sensation of the kiss and all my angry emotions kept my mouth melted to his. But eventually, I moved away, and gave him a sharp shove backwards.

"_Is this what you want, goddammit? To kiss me to make me forget? I can't forget anything! You make me want to crave you, and I just can't do this!_" I wept.

"Andy, you don't think I feel the same way as you?"

"No I don't! I think you just want me because you can't have me!"

"Bullshit Andy!"

"Bull-true!"

"You know what?" He spat, as tears started to roll down his cheeks, "Fuck you – You're a fraud. You don't give a shit about anyone but yourself!"

When he turned away and started to walk up the path again, was when his words finally hit me. Like thousands of knives jabbing into my heart. I let out a painful sigh, mouth as wide as a plate, and screamed his name again and again. He didn't once look around, just continued to walk up the path and away from me.

I ran up to him, and tried my best to block his path, standing in front of him. He dodged me carefully; face stoney, even though his eyes were still rimmed with tears, and his pink cheeks swollen. He was flared with anger, and lust. I could tell by the way his lips were pouting; he was trying his best not to give into the satisfying needs to kiss me. I flung my arms around his shoulders, and he didn't try to shove me away.

_We both knew we just couldn't do it._

I kissed him slowly, and he kissed me back. Every so often, a little squeak of emotion would leave my lips, and fresh tears would roll down my cheeks. I was worn out, and emotional, too in love to describe my feelings.

"We have to end this Chris," I sobbed onto his chest, "I can't feel like this when I go home – I can't have these feelings of needing you all the time"

"Please, Andy" he cried, "You're the only one who makes me feel like this, I can't go on without you"

I kissed his tear stained cheek, "You have to Chris, you're gonna find better than me, and whoever she is, she's gonna love you like no other, and be so proud of you – you're gonna be a great lawyer when you leave school, I know it"

A piercing sob left Chris's lips, like nothing I had ever heard before. Pure agony. The sound of a heart breaking.

"Did you ever love me?" he asked, choking through tears. His ice blue eyes rimmed with red, and salty tears lingering on his lips. I had never seen Chris so upset, and it pained me to see him like that. I wrapped my arms tighter around his torso, and snuggled against his shirt, surrounded in his familiar smokey warm embrace.

"Of course," I whispered, "Of course, and I still do"

"Why do we have to end this so soon?"

"Because, things will be ten times worse when I go if we don't finish it now"

Chris leaned in and gave my lips a little kiss.

"I'll never forget this"

Chris hugged me for a moment, and finally his hands let me go.

"I'm sorry it had to be this way, Chris," I said softly, watching Chris rub furiously at his eyes with his hands. He sniffed and coughed slightly, still worked up. Then he spoke.

"I'll always love you Andy, please don't forget that"

I nodded understandingly, "I won't Chris, I'm going to miss you so much"

Chris gave my hand a squeeze, and a light exhausted smile appeared on his teary face.

"I'll walk you back to Gordies, okay?"

***

The walk back home was hard as hell. Chris kept looking at me, waiting to see whether I would change my mind. I couldn't. The decision was final, no matter whether we agreed or not on it. I resisted the urge to hold onto Chris's hand all the way home, or put my arms around his waist, or cuddle up to him so close. He was so near, walking with his hands in his pockets, head down. His breathing was heavy, and his face still emotionless. I folded my arms over my chest, staring ahead all the way back to Gordie's. It was almost dawn, and the sky was turning from purple to red, the stars fading slightly, but the moon still bright in the sky. We walked down all the streets, past the diner, and past the treehouse, until we reached Gordie's.

Chris stared down on me.

"There you go"

I smiled weakly, "Thanks for walking me back Chris"

Chris shrugged, "Hey – I took you out, the least I can do is sneak you back in"

He laughed lightly, but stopped quickly. He coughed, clearing his throat.

"So, I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow, unless you don't wanna see me?"

"Why wouldn't I wanna see you?" I asked, hurtful.

"I'm sorry, I just thought, in case it was awkward?"

"It'll only be awkward if we make it awkward" I said firmly. Chris nodded.

"I guess so…" he sighed, digging his hands further into his pockets. He looked like he was looking for something. I waited, curiously eying him up. He sighed, and pulled something out of his pocket.

"I've been meaning to give you this for a while, I was planning to give it you tonight, but…" he paused, "…you don't have to accept it, I understand; we're over."

He revealed what was it the palm of his hand, and I let out a shocked sigh.

He reached out for my hand, and slowly slid it onto my finger.

"It was my mom's. She told me to give it you, give it to the girl who is special to you, she told me, so I did. I want you to have it, Andy"

I tried to speak, shaking my head slightly.

"Oh Chris" I mumbled, my cheeks flushing, "It's beautiful"

I twirled the ring around my finger, staring down as the gem in the middle sparkled in the moonlight. It wasn't diamond, opal maybe? But it was beautiful nonetheless, and I felt extremely guilty. I tried to slide it off.

"Why me Chris?" I asked, tearfully.

"Because you're special" he covered my finger with his warm hands, as if to keep the ring on. His eyes were twinkling with more tears, but he was batting them away quickly. I took his cheeks in my hands, leaned in, and kissed him slowly. It was only a short kiss, but it was meaningful. I craved to keep it longer, but the feeling in the bottom of my stomach, and my conscience was telling me not to continue.

_My lips left Chris's, and my heart was stolen._

"Goodbye Chris" I said, painfully, removing my body from his, as my eyes started to well up. I turned away, opened the big white gates, and started to walk up the path back into the house. Behind me, I could hear Chris whimpering breathlessly, and I couldn't take anymore. I ran, my hands shielding my face, unable to take anymore of my own tears, or hear Chris crying.

When I had sneaked back in the house, and made my way back into my room, I crashed onto the bed, noisily, and tried not to scream in agony, even though it was all I wanted to do.

_Kiss Chris, and Scream._

***

**:'(**

**Hi guys! Dead sorry I haven't updated in ages, I've had a lot of stuff, including a drama audition. We're doing grease at school and I've auditioned for Rizzo! Fingers crossed anyway! :) Anyway, I'm sad to announce that the next chapter is going to be the last! But I've started on my cobra story, so it won't be long until that can come on the website! YAY! Reviews please? :D xxx**


	18. Go Your Own Way

_Go Your Own Way._

** Note from the author: I'm back! I'll explain more at the bottom. Just read and i'll apologise later ;) Song - Go Your Own Way, Fleetwood Mac.**

_Loving you _  
_Isn't the right thing to do _  
_How can I ever change things _  
_That I feel_

_If I could _  
_Baby I'd give you my world _  
_How can I _  
_When you won't take it from me?_

Gordie heard me crying on the night we broke up. I was trying to keep as quiet as possible, burried under my duvet with my face against the damp, tear stained pillow.  
"Whats happened Andy?"  
I swallowed back my tears, and tried to sound as normal as possible, which was hard when you were choking on your own tears.  
"I ended it with Chris tonight"  
"But why?" Gordie sounded suprised, even though i'm sure he knew what was to have been expected once me and Chris got together.  
"I couldn't continue...with this...I do care...it's just..." I started to sob harder, and Gordie rubbed my back sympathetically.  
"I understand Andy" he said soothingly, and leaned over and kissed my cheek gently.  
"Chris won't..hate me...will he?" I asked.  
"Of course not, Chris wouldn't hate anyone, especially not you" Gordie spoke with complete sincerity.  
I nodded to myself, and wiped more tears that were trickling down my eyes like a broken water fountain.  
And then Gordie left me alone, and i stopped crying, got changed into my pyjamas and fell asleep.

_I hadn't seen or heard of anything from Teddy since the big fight. I'd overheard Chris and Gordie talking about it before we broke up; talking about how they'd heard Teddy was visiting his Aunt over in South Harlow, just to escape from everything._  
_But the thing they didnt understand was that Teddy's Aunt was rumoured to have died a few years ago from a tumour, so where on earth was Teddy? As for Vern... I'd seen him around Castle Rock, althought it was obvious he was avoiding me. I'd seen him walking when i was sitting in the diner, noticing him passing, and i'd foolishly waved at him. He looked at me, the rosiness of his chubby cheeks shining brighter than ever, as he backed away, tripped slightly and started to run away. I'd watch in awe, this boy,_  
_this so-called friend, that i'd made over the summer, who we'd shared so many hours in each others company, just running away._  
_I guess i wasn't forgiven?_

The morning after the breakup was hard. I'd overslept, and came downstairs, suprised to see Chris and Gordie eating pancakes at the breakfast table. Immediately as he saw me, Chris looked down at his pancakes, and bit on his lip.  
"Hello Gordie, Hey Chris," I took a seat next inbetween them, and reached for a plate.  
"Hello Andy, did you sleep well?" Gordie asked kindly, conscious of the friction between Chris and I. I nodded, as i scooped several pancakes onto my plate.  
"I slept fine thankyou" I said polietly, and looked around for the maple syrup. Chris coughed slightly and i turned his direction. He held the syrup in his hand.  
"Here you go" he said softly, handing me the syrup. I looked into his blue eyes for a second too longer than i'd wanted to,  
and took the syrup. I looked down shamefully, and when i looked back up, Chris was smiling slightly.  
"Thankyou Chris"  
"I just remembered...you said, you liked your pancakes with maple syrup... so i guessed you needed it?" Chris sounded awkward explaining, but i listened to him anyway.  
He knew me, so well, and i'd hurt him so badly. I felt so harsh.  
Gordie swallowed the remains of his pancake quickly, and put his plate on the side.  
"I'm gonna go get some baseball stuff together upstairs"

It was an obvious excuse to get Chris and I to speak more on our own, and i raised an eyebrow at him, knowingly.  
"That's okay Gordie, i'm nearly finished so i'll meet you upstairs" Chris said, and Gordie nodded.  
"See you guys in a bit" - and with that he ran upstairs.  
I sat in complete silence for a while. I wasn't hungry anymore, so all i was doing was twizzling my fork around the battered pancake, staring at it with stoney eyes.  
"How you doing Andy?" Chris spoke, making me jump.  
"Huh?"  
"How are you feeling?" Chris was obviously anxious.  
"I'm feeling fine, why wouldn't i be?" I lied, feeling the sinking of guilt in the pit of my stomach, and continued to stare at my plate.  
"Then i must have not meant a lot to you..."  
I looked up quickly, at Chris. He was staring at me, with big bright eyes, and his lips pursed sadly. I had every urge to lean over there and then and just kiss him with such almighty force, but i restrained myself quickly, although, i still focused longingly at his lips.  
"I was up all night, thinking about you Andy, about us. My father, when i came in late last night - he gave me a bruisin' see?"  
he lifted up his shirt slightly, exposing his now purple stomach. I gasped suddenly, and with trembling fingers i reached out and touched his sore torso. He winced, as i traced my fingers over it.  
"Chris, i'm sorry, i got you into trouble" I tried to explain but he cut me off.  
"It doesn't matter. I'm used to it, what does matter though, is that i'm not used to having you out of my life" Chris leaned over and put his hand on my cheek. "Chris" I said in an almost whisper.  
"No, please, just listen, just hear me out okay?"  
"Chris, please, don't do this to me" I could feel my heart beginning to pound, and my head thumping, that feeling you get before you know you're going to start crying.  
"I want to come with you"  
"What?" I didnt understand.  
Chris took my hand. His hands were warm and soft, and as much as i wanted to snatch my hands away again, i just couldnt.  
I had succummed to Chris's soft words.  
"Let me come with you, let me live with you, please! I can pack a bag, and i don't have many belongings. We can stay together!  
And i'll find some work, and i can continue my studies back with you. I just can't physically be without you" Chris begged,  
looking at me, and tightening the grip on my hands. I sat there for a while, gobsmacked. It seemed all too perfect in my head, Chris sneaking away from his abusive father,  
and deliquent brother, coming home with me, i'd fall asleep in his arms at the back of the car, and when we got back to New Jersey,  
we'd share the bed in my room, enroll Chris at my school, even if it was only for one year. It was something he'd been dreaming of since he was a kid, wanting to escape away the abuse of being a Chambers kid, looked down upon daily. He could start again,  
be anything he could be, achieve the things people thought he couldn't do.  
Then i'd be reminded of the reality of the situation. My Mom? I knew for definate she wasnt going to take Chris; not without at least talking to his parents first, and that would wreck everything. He had no money, and no money coming into his family.  
And what about Gordie, his best friend. He couldn't leave him.  
Finally, i spoke.  
"Are you crazy?! Chris, don't be so ridiculous! There is no way you'd get away with it" I snapped quickly, and although i sounded harsh, i never meant to. Chris stared at me, silently.  
"But what about us?"  
"Chris, there is no us anymore"  
"But there could be again! We both know we still have so much passion, so much feelings for each other - we could do this!  
We could be strong again"  
"Oh Chris stop it" I forced my hands out of his, and stood up from the table, scowling, "Don't be doing this to yourself please, because i know full well what you're like when things don't go your way"  
I walked away, slamming my plate on the side of the sink, and stormed off. Chris grabbed my hand quickly.  
"You can't escape this Andy, you know it" Chris said softly. I flung his hand away.  
"Yeah, but at least i'm trying to escape! Chris, why can't you see, this can't work out the way you want it to? Think about what you just said to me, and see how ridiculous it sounds when you think it through"  
"I have thought it through Andy, and we could do it, if we just believed, don't you see it?" Chris was desperate, his face distorted with pain and desperation.  
"Then i guess you're even more delusional than i thought you were" I snapped viciously.  
Chris sighed hard. He knew he was defeated, by the tears that started to sting his eyes.  
"I thought you of all people would know how i feel about this place. You have been the one for me in these past six weeks,  
telling me to follow my dreams, and choose things i want to live my life like, and never give up on what you stand for,  
and what you want. And you're turning in the complete opposite direction. I can imagine the life we could share together, and our happiness is my one concern. You can imagine it going wrong, and getting hurt, and thats because of your lack of faith,  
you need to trust me, Andy, please" he pulled me into a hug, and rocked me slowly in his arms.  
"Have you gone completely mad Chris?" I moaned, "Do you have no sence?"  
"I have sence, yes" Chris said honestly, "And i have the sence to see we belong together, so why can't you just accept it?"  
"Because, i CAN'T! I can't do this anymore!" I started to raise my voice, "Why can't you understand that i want to get over you?  
I knew Gordie shouldn't have left me alone with you, because now..." I swallowed back tears, "Because now..."  
"Now what?"  
"I just want to kiss you, and i can't" I burst into tears, and ran up the stairs. Chris ran after me, but before he had chance to grab me, i managed to reach my room, and lock the door behind me.  
"Andy, wait just a minute, just talk to me, please" Chris pleaded through the door as i sobbed noisily.  
"Chris, please, just go away, i need you to stay away from me now, i just don't think i can deal with this anymore, its getting too much for me"  
"Andy no"  
"Chris, please" I cried through the door, "Just give me time, just to calm myself down, alright? Please?"  
Chris stopped rattling the door, and fell silent.  
"Okay, i'll go, i'll leave you on you're own. Just call it another Lonely Day"  
"I'm not lonely"  
"You will be if you keep pushing everyone who loves you away from you..." Chris said softly, "And you know what? I can't deal with you either. I guess i'll be leaving you for good, unless you take the effort to come see me at all, which i doubt you will"  
I listened, my face pressed to the door, hiccupping slightly.  
"Please don't leave us like this" I begged.  
"I thought there was no 'us' " Chris said bitterly and i heard him walk back downstairs.

Gordie knocked at my door.  
"Can i come in Andy?" he asked softly.  
"No, Gordie, no. I don't want anybody" I said weakly.  
"You're not okay though"  
"I know i'm not, but i just want to be alone, alright?"  
"But Andy"  
"Gordie, please go"  
He sighed, "Alright, i guess i'll go"

I heard the footsteps on the landing outside my room, creak as Gordie moved away, and i followed the sound all the way downstairs, where i heard the boys whispering, and listened to a bird cheeping from outside my window.  
Anxiously, i twirled the ring Chris had given me the night before around my finger, sadly.

_You can go your own way _  
_Go your own way _  
_You an call it _  
_Another lonely day _  
_You can go your own way _  
_go your own way..._

**Hey! Long time no update! I've missed this site so much! Anyway, that was my long antiscipated chapter, and ive decided to continue with a few more chapters (maybe three before the end) so its not gonna finish any time soon! Im sorry i havent updated in such a while, i had the worst writers block ever on this chapter, and then suddenly it's all just come back to me! I hope i can continue writing some more of it. I've got a fabulous next chapter penned out, so i guess i'll have to start typing? Anyway, sorry sorry SORRY again for the huuuuuge wait, hope it was alright and please review it if you have time. Loves x**


	19. Intoxicated

"Andrea Parker, i didn't expect to see you here" he smirked.  
"Yeah, well, neither did i until today"

I sat down at the empty stool next to him, and sighed.  
"What's your poison?" he asked.  
"Hmm?"  
"What do you wanna drink?"  
"I don't know if i wanna drink yet..." I said quietly. He chuckled to himself.  
"So you come all the way downtown to a bar, and you don't even order a drink?"  
"Fuck you Ace, i'm not in the mood for your shit" I growled, putting my head in my hands and closing my eyes. "So i ask you whether you want a drink and already you're abusing me" He tutted at me, and i looked back up at him and sighed.  
"I'm sorry, i'm sorry," I ran a hand through my hair, wearily, "I guess i'm just not in the greatest of moods"  
"Tell me about it"  
I smiled lazily, in his direction.  
"If you're still offering..."  
"Hmm?" He smirked.  
"I wouldn't mind that drink now"

Irby's Billiards was the last place on Earth, i thought i'd end up at. But it happened.  
I had locked myself in my room, leaning against my door, trying to hear what Chris and Gordie were talking about. Gordie had asked Chris what he had said to me, and unable to say his desires, Chris had lied - telling Gordie i was just emotional and tired, and obviously still very upset about the breakup. I wanted to hate Chris so much for not telling Gordie about his unexplainable desires, that could break up a friendship, and a possible family.  
When i heard Gordie creep back upstairs, i moved from the door and over to the window, and sat on the window ledge. He tapped on the door.  
"Andy?"  
"Yes?"  
"Chris and I are going down to the fields to play baseball, are you coming with us?"  
"No"  
"No?"  
"That's right, i'm not"  
"But Andy, tomorrow's your last day at Castle Rock!"  
"Gordie, you don't know how much packing i've gotta do"  
Gordie groaned, "Aw come on Andy! Just for an hour?"  
"You and Chris go, i'm fine here"  
"This isn't cos of Chris is it?"  
Yes.  
"No"  
"Sure?"  
"Yeah Gordie, how about this - i'll do my packing and then i'll come down to the fields later, alright?"  
"You sure?"  
"Positive, just you go and have fun with Chris, i've gotta pack"  
"Okay Andy, whatever you say, i'll see you"  
"Not if i see you first"

I heard Gordie run downstairs, and explain the situation to Chris. I didn't hear what Chris had to say about it, i only heard the front door close, and i watched from my bedroom window as the boys walked off with baseball bats in their hands.  
The problem was, i'd already finished packing the other night when i'd been out with Chris. It was the second thing i'd done after we'd broken up. The first, obviously, was to relieve myself of the tears. The next, was to unleash my anger by packing up everything that reminded me of Castle Rock, and to focus back to my life in New Jersey, with my best friend Dolly, and my mother,  
and my big house, and my job and school. Not just on Chris, and my stupid summer romance.  
Except it wasn't stupid; it was exceptional.  
So what was i meant to do? Aunt Dorothy was out at a church service, and wouldn't be back for hours, and now the boys had gone to the fields, and knowing them they'd probably stay there all day. I would be left alone, on my last day in Castle Rock.  
I stared at my reflection in the window and frowned. This wasn't how it was meant to be spent, my last day. I needed to feel the rush i had started to feel so early in the summer, the thrill of being somewhere new and exciting. But it seemed i'd visited everywhere there was to see in Castle Rock, so where could i go?  
But then it came to me. There was one place i hadn't been.

I finally felt like i needed to put in an effort to look and feel better, so i sat at my mirror, and combed my hair, making it feel luscious and shiny. I put on a full face of makeup - powder on my cheeks, blusher, a good slick of bright red lipgloss and thick coatings of mascara. I put on a short denim skirt, my white converse, and a low cut black top, and tied a black ribbon around my neck as a scarf. Inspecting myself in the mirror, an instant wave of confident flooded to me, rushing around my body like adrenaline, and i smiled happily.

And soon as i knew it, i found myself walking to Irby's Billiards, looking to forget my unhappiness, and rather to feel like i could live my life again on my last day, even if it didn't turn out to be as exciting as i wanted it to be.  
Upon entering Irby's, i started to feel nerves, as eyes from all around the room noticed me. Some continued to stare as i walked to the bar, other looked away and got on with their pool games (and making out against pool tables.  
It was then when i noticed him, against the bar. His blonde hair was a dead giveaway, but also the flood of smoke that billowed around his head, as he dragged on his cigarette. Within that second, i suddenly started to feel funny. Like, this wasn't meant to be where i was heading. Like this was all just a bad idea, and my anger had caused me to end up down this dead end street, at a seedy little poolhall.  
I swallowed nervously. Would people laugh if i ran for the door? I wanted to, but it was as if i couldn't, because of the eyes that were still on me.  
Fresh meat.  
But finally, he noticed me, out of the corner of his eyes. It took him a while to realise i think, because he had to turn around fully on his stool, and look at me straight. But when i saw him smirk, i knew he recognised me.  
"Andrea Parker, i didn't expect to see you here"  
So here i was now, at Irby's, sitting with Ace Merril, as he ordered me a shot of whiskey. I sat, with my finger in the orange mixture, stirring it around, contimplating what i was to do when i got back and either one of the boys asked me where i'd been. Ace smoked lazily on his cigarette, littering the bar as he flicked off his ash, and watched me down my drink.  
"You want another one?"  
I nodded, trying not to retch, as the whiskey stung my throat.  
"Tough day?" Ace said soothingly, as he handed me my drink, which again, i downed in one. Already, i felt my head go fuzzy, and i was only on my second drink. Sheesh, such a lightweight.  
"Or it could be a celebration?" I giggled, waving my glass around, "Celebrating my last day at Castle Rock! Woo-pee!"  
Ace stubbed out the last of his cigarette in a nearby ashtray, and took a swig of his beer.  
"Oh really?"  
"Yeah, i leave tomorrow morning, Moms probably already started driving to get me"  
He breathed out a mouthful of warm smoke in my direction out of the corner of his mouth, which i found terribly sexy, and stared at me with his hazel eyes.  
"Oh well thats a shame" he said, in his cool slow voice, "We hardly got to spend any time together"  
The man behind the bar brought me over another whiskey, one i think Ace had ordered for me secretly. I giggled softly, and felt my cheeks flush.  
"Oh well, thats a shame" I said sarcastically, and started to laugh.  
Ace watched me down my whiskey, and i let out a warm alcohol fuelled belch, my eyes feeling like they had been coated, and my head starting to thump.  
"Don't be sarcastic with me Andy" he sniggered, "I'm the one buying you all these drinks"  
"Oh yeah?" I pulled a face, "Well, if i keep drinking these bad boys, you're gonna have to drive me home because i won't be feelin' my feet!"  
"And you think thats a bad thing?" Ace leaned in towards me, and i felt his hand reach for my thigh, and squeezed it. I smacked his hand away.  
"Ace Merril, you stop that! I may be a bit intoxicated at this time, but at this moment, i can still make decisions" I tried to act angry against Ace, but i reeeeeally didn't care if he had he hand on me or not. What i felt was a shivering sensation, that made me woozy and smile like an idiot.  
"Aw come on Andy, its your fault for wearing a damn short skirt" Ace purred as i stared into his eyes, fixated at how good looking Ace Merril truly was. Damn, i'd missed out on something over the holday.  
"The weathers hot"  
"Yeah and thats not the only thing..."

Ooh Ace. Naughty.

A few drinks later, and my mood had mellowed out, although my headache was starting. I watched Ace order himself another beer, and when he noticed me looking, he threw me a charming smile.  
"You haven't told me yet, why you're here" he said. "Hmm?"  
"I said, why are you here?"  
"Maybe i wanted to see you?" I teased, and Ace smirked.  
"Oh i doubt that very much"  
"It's true, maybe i just wanted to spend some time in the presence of the notorious Ace Merril?"  
"Well there is that option!" Ace chuckled, "I mean anyone would! Especially since you've spend most of your summer with your pussy cousin and that faggot Chambers"  
I felt my heart skip a beat at the sound of Chris's last name, but i tried not to show it through emotions. Instead, i looked away from Ace's sneer, and gave a slight cough.  
"Chris isn't a faggot" I snapped, all of a sudden. Ace raised a brow.  
"Oh really? And how would you know this, Andy? He sure acts queer with your cousin!"  
"Gordie isn't Chris's type" I said consciously.  
"Then who is?"  
Ace locked his eyes on mine, and i stared for a second or so, but quickly averted them away.  
"I... don't know" I stammered, embarassed. Ace shrugged.  
"Still doesn't prove he's not a fag"  
"Oh yeah? Well, I think he acts more like an asshole than a faggot. He's very manipulative sometimes, and selfish, and then sometimes he can be so sweet, an'..."  
I had to stop myself quickly, as suddenly, a wave of emotion hit me, and i started to sob. I covered my face, and tried to stop the painful wailing sound that had exited my mouth, as a sign of misery.  
"Andy?" Ace looked concerned. I wiped my eyes quickly, hiccupping through tears, and stood up from my stool.  
"I'm sorry...Ace...I have to go..."  
"Andrea!"  
I took a few steps forward, but it was as if my legs had turned to jelly. I felt my legs tremble, and before i knew it i was heading for the ground.

The bar errupted with laughter, making me cry harder. I felt unable to move, sobbing into the floorboards, but before i knew it, i was being hurled up by the shoulders.  
"Come on, you're being mocked" Ace hissed into my ear, "You wanna be a laughing stock?"  
"I don't care" I cried hard, "I deserve it, i shouldn't of been drinking.."  
"Let me take you to my car"  
"No Ace," I struggled in Ace's arms, "Let me go, i can walk home"  
Ace let me go, as commanded, and through teary eyes, i started to walk. A second later, i tumbled, but this time, arms around my waist managed to stop be from embarassing myself again.  
"Are you sure about that?" Ace's lips against my ear. I shook my head, sobbing fresh tears. He put my arms around his neck to support myself, whilst his hands stuck around my waist.  
"Lets go on a drive, you can't go back home like this"  
"I can" I mumbled, as Ace lead me out the door of Irby's and over to his car parked outside it. The sunlight hit my face, and i groaned, rubbing my eyes.  
"You seriously want your Aunt to see you fucked up?"  
"I am fucked up"  
Ace leaned me against his car, as he went around the other side to unlock it. I slid down, covering my eyes, and mumbling curses to myself.  
He came back around my side, and pulled me up from the ground.  
"Oh woe is me" Ace snapped, "Just get in the car"  
I folded my arms, "I don't think i can"  
Ace groaned, "Oh for fucks sake Andy, why ever not?"  
"What if you're gonna rape me? I can't walk let alone struggle!"  
Ace started to laugh, and i frowned at him.  
"I'm not the get-girl-drunk-then-fuck type" He chuckled, opening the passenger seat for me.  
"You certainly fooled me!" I snorted.  
"Andy listen" Ace's tone suddenly changed, "You want this ride or not? You know full well you can't fucking walk a few steps, let alone all the way back up town. If i let you, i'll probably find you half dead against a gutter. So yeah, you go if you feel you can, otherwise, get in this fucking car!"  
I rubbed my arms anxiously, as Ace overlooked me, and i finally sighed, and stepped into his car. He shut the door behind me, and i stared blankly out of the front mirror. Ace sat down, and started his car. He was breathing rather heavily, probably because i was irritating him. He looked over at me; i noticed it in the mirror.  
"Roll down the windows, get a breeze rolling in, and just relax, i ain't gonna hurt you..."

Ace's car sped into the distance, and i hadn't a clue where the hell he was taking me.

**hey! just another two chapters to go and then je fini! I hope people have liked this story! Thanks for the reviews on my last chapter, those who did. Im glad the SBM members haven't died since my last update! If i was to do a sequel of this, would anyone be interested in it? Let me know in the comments! Thanks x**


	20. Teen Hearts Beating Faster

**New Chapter! Nearly finished with this story - but don't worry! Got a great sequel idea going on up in my noggin!**

Ace cruised up the streets at a speed that was hard to determine. One hand was on his steering wheel, the other hung loosely out of his rolled down windows, and his was twirling a toothpick between his teeth. He seemed clearly too bothered on having a good time speeding, rather than noticing I has the worst case of nausea in my life.  
"Ace, where are we going?" I mumbled, rubbing my aching temples.  
"Just somewhere" He replied coolly, eyes on the road.  
"I need to get back soon"  
"I'll get you back"  
"Ace, no _seriously_, where are we going?"  
"You'll see"  
"I don't feel so good" I moaned, resting my head in my hands. Ace looked up quickly, and stared.  
"You gonna barf?"  
"I might do"  
"Not in my fucking car you won't!" He snapped.  
"Then stop driving like you're on acid!"

Ace slowed down, until eventually we were at a normal speed.  
"Well, this sucks"  
"Do you want me to puke or not?"  
"You know, you can really be such a pain in the arse when you want to be" Ace took his eyes off the road for a second to stare at me. I glared back at him.  
"The feelings mutual" I muttered, staring out the rear view mirrors, then back at Ace, "How far away are you taking me?"  
"It's not that far away, and we're basically here now anyway"  
"Oh Goody!"  
Ace threw me a dirty look, but continued to drive. The road turned to gravel and stones, i could feel the crunching on the wheels and i wondered where the hell Ace was taking me, until those sounds dissappeared, and it appeared we were in a forrest. Ace stopped the car.

"We're here"  
I looked around the area, suspiciously. Trees, trees, bushes - a lake.  
"Hey! Wait a minute..." The enviroment seemed pretty recognisable. And then it came to me, "... Ace, did you drive me to the river?"  
"Yep"  
"The river, i've basically spent the whole of my summer by?"  
"Yep - but there's a difference"  
I stared wearily in Ace's direction.  
"What?" I asked, "What could possibly make the difference? Its the same fucking lake i've visited every day!"  
"Look over there" Ace pointed over the lake. I stared, squinting my eyes slightly as i tried to focus on what Ace had shown me, over near the trees on the opposite side of the glittering lake.  
And then i noticed it. The small buildings, over on a tiny stretch of land. But it wasn't just any land. It was a place i had spent my entire summer at.  
"Is that?"  
"Yeah, thats Castle Rock"  
"Woah!" I was actually speechless. It was so weird, seeing things from the opposite side of the lake. It made me realised how small Castle Rock was. Just a dot on a map that i'd visited, but it still managed to take my breath away.  
"How far away are we?"  
"Just a ten minute drive, and a fourty minute walk, if you know the right shortcuts," Ace reached into his pocket and brought out two smokes.  
"Smoke?" He offered me one, and i took it, throwing me his lighter. I sparked up, kicked my shoes off, and the two of us sat in complete silence, with the windows rolled down, staring ahead at the blue sparkling lake.  
"So..." Ace broke the silence after a little while, "Whats the deal with you and Chambers?"  
He blew out smoke, and waited for a reply. I sighed, taking drags on my cigarette.  
"You don't wanna know" I laughed wearily.  
"Did he break your heart?"  
"I wouldn't go that far"  
"He's a faggot" Ace smirked, and threw the end of his cigarette out the window, "Nothing good has ever come from that asshole!"  
"What the hell is your problem with him?" I frowned, folding my arms.  
"With Chris?"  
"Yeah, because from what i've heard, he stays away from you and the rest of The Cobras, it's just unfortunate he just happens to be the kid brother of Eyeball, which automatically he gets sterotyped into being an asshole like Eyeball. You're the one who abuses him daily, bullies him, and treats him like shit all day, yet he's a faggot and an asshole? What's your problem, Ace?" I spat, angrily.  
I don't know why i was sticking up for Chris, when my day was about forgetting about everything about him, but i wasn't gonna sit around and let Ace talk shit about him.  
"I don't have a problem" Ace said casually, and stretched. I caught a glance of his toned stomach as his shirt rode up as he did so. "Then why do you do it?" I asked, not understanding.  
"Because its fun" Ace laughed.  
"What? That's your excuse? You find it 'fun' to spend your days hurling abuse, and beating on younger boys?"  
"Pretty much!"  
"You ass" I shook my head in disbelief, "You're so childish!"  
"You're just pissy," Ace started to laugh again, but this time he directed it at me, "-because i know you know i know you slept with Chris"  
I stared at Ace, dumbfounded. Once it came to me what he'd just declared, i found myself blushing a devilish shade of red. I broke my look away from Ace, and stared back at the mirror once again. My cheeks felt like they were on fire.  
"Ah, so you're not denying it?"  
I decided to play it cool. I stared back up at Ace, once i'd felt my cheeks dim down, and shrugged.  
"What makes you so sure?"  
"Easy! Girls walk into a bar, hoping to get served and to forget whatever happened, get her a few drinks down her neck and as soon as you mentions the something or someone that made her come into the bar, she'll start to cry. That's always the first sign" He smiled, wickedly.  
"What's the second sign?"  
"You know it's serious stuff when she accepts a ride with Ace Merril"  
"Maybe she just wants you to drop her off home?"  
"Now why would she want that?" he grinned, "Especially when she gets to cruise with me"  
"Because she might puke in your car because you drive like you're intoxicated"  
"That wouldn't happen"  
"Why not?"  
"Because i'd kick her out before she had chance to let the vomit travel up her throat"  
"Thats nice Ace"  
"I'm a nice guy" He smirked.  
"You're a real jerkoff sometimes, thats what it is?"  
"Hey its cool," he shrugged, "Chicks dig the jerks anyway"  
"Pffft!"  
"You wouldnta gone for Chambers"  
"Chris isn't a jerk, he's a sweet, intelligant young man" I said softly.  
Ace mimed retching, "Don't make me barf"  
"Hey, it's your car, you'd be the one cleaning it up, retard!"  
"You're quick on insulting me, aren't you?" Ace's lips curled up into a slight smile, as he leaned over slightly in my direction.  
"You seem the type of guy i can easily insult without hurting your feelings - that is, if you have any..."  
"There you go again!"  
"Well, sorry! I can't help it, you just annoy me so easily!"  
"Is it because i know that you slept with Chambers?"  
"NO!"  
"So you didn't sleep with him?"  
I squirmed slightly in my seat, as Ace watched my reaction with his big hazel eyes.  
"It doesn't matter what i did with Chris"  
"Did he upset you?"  
"No," I shook my head. This wasn't necissarily true, Chris did hurt me, but i was the bad one in all of this, "It was more like the opposite way round"  
Ace smirked, "Good, he deserves everything he gets"  
"Ace, quit being such a nasty bitch"  
"I'll stop being nasty as soon as you admit what happened between you two"  
"Why are you so interested in what happened with me and Chris?"  
"So something did happen?"  
"Yes?"  
"Did it involve sex?"  
I tried not to blush with the mixture of awkwardness of remembering, and also because it was Ace asking me, and my own lust.  
"It might have done"  
Ace grinned evilly, "I fuckin' knew it! You and Chambers!"  
"Alright fine!" I rolled my eyes, "Yes, me and Chris might have had a few to drink, and things got a bit dirty"  
"Ah! Stop! I don't need to know any more" Ace mocked covering his ears.  
"You were the one who asked!"  
"I don't wanna know about what you and Chambers did, all i know is that you've fucked him, and thats how its staying"  
"Twice"  
"You fucked him twice!? In one night?!"  
"No!" I screeched, "No way! It was only once! Although," I stopped suddenly, realising i had more control over the situation than Ace had enitially wanted me to have, and smiled to myself, "... although, i bet he could of"  
Ace raised an eyebrow, "You're telling me kid Chambers could of done it twice if you'd asked him to?"  
"He has pure stamina!" I said saucily, and i bit my lip to stop thoughts from racing around my skull, "And not to mention the size of his...."

I was about to speak, when i felt Ace's hand shoot forward and cover my mouth. I screeched slightly, as Ace's other hand pinned my arm back. He got up from his seat, and climbed over me, so he was on top of me. My eyes widened with shock, and i could feel the skin on the back of my neck prickle with a chill down my spine. My heart was beating with fear. I could feel him press against me.  
"Sssh," he whispered, and nuzzled against my ear, "I ain't gonna hurt you..."  
I continued to moan noisily behind Ace's hand, and as Ace scooped a strand of my hair out of my face. He looked down on me, and grinned wickedly. I lashed out, kicking my feet upwards. It was impossible. I was being weighed down by Ace.  
"I promise you Andy, i ain't gonna do nothing to ya! And anyway, there's no-one here to hear you scream" I wasn't so sure at Ace's intentions, but i felt myself stop screeching, and quieten down. I still made muffled noises behind his hand.  
"I'm gonna let you go okay, but you gotta promise me you ain't gonna scream, can you do that?" He said quietly. I swallowed, but gave a feeble nod. In that instant, Ace removed his hands off my mouth. I whimpered slightly - Ace was still on top of me.  
"You fucked Chambers, hmm?" "I did" I said softly, watching Ace's facial movements - a faint scowl, a curled up smile, so strangely sexy, yet terrifying.  
"Why didn't you wanna do it with a real man?"  
I gave a shrug, not knowing how to answer this.  
"Why don't you fuck me now?"  
I gulped again, and i felt beads of sweat form on my temples. Ace was serious this time, i could see. I was frantic; i had to get out of this car., right now. He leaned over me again, so close our faces almost touched. His lips were against my cheek, and i could smell his strong cologne, and his musty cigarette and whiskey smells on the leather jacket he was wearing. My heart could've stopped beating any second. I closed my eyes, wincing, as i awaited Ace's next move.  
Suddenly, Ace burst out laughing. My eyes flew open, and i stared up at Ace, lauging so hard he was turning bright in the cheeks. And it wasn't evil laughter, it was... normal. Ish, anyway, as normal as it could be for an almost-rapist. Ace rolled back off my body, and back into his car seat, still chuckling away. I stayed as still as a statue, watching him, not knowing what was going to follow this burst of hysterical laughter.  
"Andy - YOUR FACE" He was still laughing, "Your fucking face!"  
He held his head in his hands, whilst he continued to giggle. I sat up slightly, in my seat.  
"What the fuck just happened?" My voice was wobbly, probably still shaken, "Ace, what the hell was that all about!"  
"You...thought....i was gonna....rape you?" He caught his breath back from the laughter, and stared at me, still grinning, "Oh boy...You really...think i'd wanna...bang you? You're... Chambers' Girl!"  
"It felt that fucking way Ace! Why'd you wanna scare the shit outta me like this?"  
"Cos its funny"  
"You son of a bitch!" I screeched, "I cannot believe you did that to me!"  
Ace continued to chuckle, and i sat back up in my seat, fixing my hair, that was sticking up all over the place, flipping out the little mirror i had packed in my skirt. I stared out of the front window, lazily, and tried to regain my focus.

I gasped suddenly, dropping the mirror. I heard it smash into little pieces by my feet. Ace looked at me shocked.  
"What the fuck Andy?"  
Standing a few feet away from where the car was parked, there was someone there. Someone i knew; who had just seen me, pink faced, and panting, with Ace crawling off my body, someone i knew would get the wrong idea straight away.

Who was there?  
Chris Chambers of course.

And as soon as he knew i'd recognised him, he ran. "Shit!" I shrieked, and grabbed my bag, forcing open Ace's door, and legging it out, "Chris! Wait up! Chris...."

**Great timing ey? Hope you enjoyed! Keep up the nice reviews! xxx**


	21. Love Will Tear Us Apart

**hey. i couldn't sleep, which is a bummer, cos i got work tomorrow afternoon, but a good thing is, i wrote my 21st chapter.**

**chapter name taken from song title 'Love Will Tear Us Apart' by Joy Division, whom i'm kinda hooked on atm!**

**Anyway, second to last chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

"Chris," I hollered, "CHRIS!"

He continued to walk away, oblivious to my cries, until i caught up with him, grabbing onto his arms with such force it grant him to a hault.  
"Typical," he snorted, "Barely out of a relationship and already foolin' around with Ace Merrill!"  
"You think i've been foolin' around?"  
"I _know_ you have!"  
My eyes widened in shock and i opened my mouth to plead my case to Chris, but before i had chance to utter a single word, he started to stride off and i grabbed him again, digging my fingers into his warm skin.  
"Chris, wait, let me explain" I cried, tugging on him. He tried to walk away, but i still had firm grip on him.  
"Why should i?"  
"Because, you trust me, and you know i'd never do anything with Ace Merrill!"  
"It sure looked that way" he spat angrily. I knew he was deeply upset. His forehead were creased with the frown on his face, his lips persued firmly together, and his eyes - sunken, and dark, were glistening like he was about to cry.  
"Well it wasn't like that at all. You've got completely the wrong idea!" I pleaded with Chris, who was looking as far away from me as possible, "Chris, at least look at me!"  
I stared up into his face, and slowly but steadily, he looked back at me with hurt eyes.  
"What the fuck were you doing in a car with him in the first place?" he asked, spiteful in tone.  
"I don't know, he offered to take me home from the poolhall and bar"  
"What bar?"  
"Irby's Billiards"  
"You went to Irby's?" He asked, suprised.  
"Yeah i did," I crossed my arms, suddenly feeling infurated at Chris's protection over me, "Is there a problem with that?"  
"I thought you had to stay at home and pack?"  
"I had a few hours to spare"  
"So you went to a bar looking for Ace?" Chris cried.  
"No, i went for myself, to get away from everything" I explained.  
"You mean, to get away from me" Chris said glumly. I shrugged.  
"Think what you wanna think Chris, but nothing happened with me and Ace, he just bought me a few drinks and..."  
"To get you so wasted you couldnt walk or think, so he could drive you to a place like this and rape you!" Chris shrieked.  
"Do you really think that little of me?"  
"At the moment - yes"  
"How brutal" I spat, "Anyway, why the hell are you here anyway, i thought you and Gordie were playing baseball?"  
"Gordie hurt his wrist so he's gone home - probably to find that your missing! - so i went for a walk and ended up here"  
"Well aren't you just the bees knees?"  
"Quit being such a gobby bitch Andy" Chris growled, "So how much did you drink? I can smell your breath from here"  
"I had whiskey and cigarettes, i fell flat on my face in Irby's with my skirt showing my knickers, Ace helped me out, how'd you like that?"  
"I'm suprised he didn't just have sex with you there and then!"  
"No, we didnt have a condom on us" I said, sarcastically. Chris threw me a dirty look, and shook my hands off my arm. He reached into his pocket and brought out a cigarette and a lighter, and quickly he sparked up, and started to puff on his cigarette. I watched him, the cigarette lingering between pink lips. Oh, how i wanted to kiss them so badly.  
"So what did you do with him?" Chris asked, through a mouthful of smoke.  
"I've told you, we did nothing"  
"It looked like Ace really had a good go at you, sitting up, smirking like that cat who got the fucking cream"  
"Well he didn't get the fucking cream" I raised my voice louder.  
"You must think i'm so goddamn naive, that you can lie to my face"  
"You must think i'm nothing but a dirty drunken whore, and i must've meant shit-all to you, because you won't believe me"  
Chris twitched slightly, almost as if i'd just slapped him.  
"Andy, how can you be so fucking _dilusional?_ This is Ace Merrill we're talkin' about here!"  
"Don't you dare called me dilusional!" I snapped, "You're the dilusional one here! Thinking you can tug on my fucking heartstrings, and making up this bullshit story about leaving your family for me, which we both know is possibly the most ridiculous pile of crap to ever escape your mouth. You wouldn't leave them, not even if you could't. I'm not saying you don't deserve to leave them, because you do, but to leave them for something like this?" I sighed, letting these words just leave my lips without a second thought, "Nothing but a summer romance - in the next month or so, it'll all be forgotten. Everything will go back to normal Chris; i'll be hundreds of miles away from you, and you won't think of me at all when i leave, so it's a wasted attempt"  
For the moment, everything around me was silent. Not even the trees were blowing in the wind, or the water making rippling sounds, it was just deadly silent, as we both got used to what i had just declared. I let my fingers slip off Chris's arm, and i stood waiting for his reply. His lips were still persued, but he was staring straight ahead blankly, blinking now and again. I knew i had just crushed Chris's heart in that instant.

"You really don't get how much i love you, do you?" he finally spoke, but it was shaky and rattled with emotion, "You seriously don't know what i would give up just for you"  
"You don't need to give anything up for me, Chris" I spoke softly.  
"But thats where you're wrong Andy -" he said quietly, "You don't know half the things i would do for you if i tried. I could give you anything..."  
"I don't want anything from you Chris - please don't make this difficult for us"  
I started to cry then, big fat tears welling up and uncontrollably running down my face.  
"I just love you so much, and seeing you, in Ace's car.... Andy? Why the fuck were you there?"  
"Because i wanted to forget you" i admitted, sobbing, "I wanted to forget everything that happened between us this summer, i wanted to numb the pain"  
"What pain?"  
"The pain of having to leave here, to leave Castle Rock, and my friends...and you" I wiped my eyes on my arm, but it was no use, tears were still running down my cheeks.  
"I thought this was nothing more than a summer romance - something that we would forget in the next month. We'd be nothing more, and we can never be together" Chris used my words against me to an emotional advantage, making me burst into a fresh wave of tears.  
"You know i don't mean that"  
"Do i? Because it sounded like you meant every goddamn word"  
"I hate you," I screamed, and i started to pound my fists on Chris's chest, "Why are you doing this to me? Why are you making me feel this way!?"  
I punched his chest over and over again, screaming in a rage of agony and complete anguished sadness. He just stood, letting me hurt him. He started to cry too, i could hear his sad whimpers as i fisted his chest. Over and over again, hurting my hand in the process of it. I collapsed to my knees, crying at Chris's feet. I couldn't stop, i was making myself feel physically and emotionally like i was about to throw up. I hung my head, sobbing loudly.

Chris bent down in front of me, so we were both the same height now, and he tilted my head up without uttering a single word. I blinked away tears, so i could stare into his blue eyes. He smiled weakly and took my head in his hands. He stroked my hair and down my cheeks, and i whimpered silently. Very slowly, he moved in towards me and his lips connected with mine. It was like everything in that moment just melted away. I kissed him so hard, it was like a magnetic force that attracted our lips together. His tongue explored around my mouth, and i could taste his smoky tongue against mine. Chris wrapped his arms around me, protectively, and i pushed by body against his, wanting to feel more closer than ever before. Chris pushed me backwards slowly, so my body was on the ground, and he crawled on top of me, still kissing me. My hands crept up his shirt, and i ran my fingers over his toned stomach. Oh, the urges that i could succumb to. How much i wanted to tear that shirt clean off his body, but instead, i ran my hands under his waistband, and i felt him shiver with pleasure. Chris's fingers creeped up my body, from my waist, over my navel, and i felt his hands glide up my bra and he started to massage my breasts. I shivered slightly, feeling an overwhelming wave of arousing lust, like an electrical force shooting up my body. Chris broke away the kiss.

"Are you okay?"  
I nodded, and licked my lips softly, "Mhmm, its just..."  
"Andy, if you don't want me to do anything..."  
"No, no! Its just," I ran my fingers through my hair, "It feels so good to feel you again"  
Chris nodded and smiled, and he continued to caress my body lovingly as i took my hands down his pants, and did the same to him. Every so often, Chris would shiver, and smirk into my mouth as he kissed me. He broke away from my lips, and started to kiss my neck, and down my chest area. Quickly, i loosened some buttons so he could continue.  
"No," Chris said suddenly, "I don't want to"  
"You don't?"  
"I mean, i WANT to, but i can't, not here"  
"Then, where should we go?"  
Chris rolled off me, and held my hand, as i forced myself up. Chris wrapped his arms around me, pulling me against him. He squeezed my hands.  
"We can't go any futher" Chris said abruptly.  
"Why not?" I had an idea why not, but i wasn't going to act like that. Sure, i wanted to know Chris's reasons for not pinning me down and wipping my pants off, but it was better to believe that he wanted to make love, without any sustancial concequences.  
"You know why we can't do it"  
"Because we don't have condoms"  
"No...well...yeah, we don't. But thats not my main reason"  
"Is it because i'm leaving tomorrow, and doing it will make us want each other more?"  
Chris nodded, afraid words would cause tears, and i stared at him. He was right, i knew it, he knew it, we both knew what would happen. I'd end up making some foolish decision that would spiral out of control, and i'd end up drinking in the woods with Ace again (maybe not exactly that, but to that effect), and i couldn't do that to myself. But i wanted it, so badly. The sexual frustration was so bad, i couldn't stare at Chris, but rather, at his crotch area, picturing dirty thoughts.  
"You understand where i'm coming from?"  
Chris's words broke me out of my aroused state of mind, "Huh?"  
"You weren't listening were you?"  
"Umm"  
"You were staring at my dick"  
I looked up, slightly pink in the face. Chris was smiling, obviously amused.  
"Is that bad?" I giggled.  
"No, because i was doing the same with your tits"  
We both broke into laughter, staring at the river as we chuckled. Chris pulled me into a hug, and squeezed me softly.  
"You're my everything Andy, so just let me have you for this one last day, please?" Chris nuzzled against my ear, and kissed it softly. I stroked Chris's fingers. "I guess you'll have to, since it seems we can't be parted at the moment"  
"Because i love you so darn much"  
"And because i know i won't find anyone else as good as you to spend my last hours with"  
I turned Chris's head towards me, and kissed his lips softly. He kissed them back, biting my lip in a teasing manner, and when we broke away, i closed my eyes and rested my head against his shoulder. Chris snuggled against me, and we both sat watching the ripples of the water, like nothing but love could tear us apart.


End file.
